Era uma vez
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Yuki e Tohru deverão se casar devido a um acordo entre as famílias Souma e Honda. Mas o aparecimento de um misterioso diário os fará descobrir que há muito mais por trás desse casamento do que eles poderiam imaginar!YukixTohru E KyoxKagura epílogo on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: furuba nom me pertence, infelizmente... mas o Yuki bem q poderia ser meu XD **

**Bom, essa eh a 1ª fic d furuba q eu tenho coragem de postar... espero q gostem XD ah mas eh Yuki e Tohru, heim!**

**Outra coisa, esse capítulo tá bem açucarado, então quem tem diabetes tomem cuidado XDD**

**Legenda:**

**- "..." – pensamento**

**- (...) – comentários idiotas da autora XD**

**Boa leitura! **

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma vez um reino muito distante. Nele, não havia pobreza e as pessoas eram muito felizes. Este reino era governado pela família real Souma. O rei e a rainha tiveram dois filhos: o primeiro, o príncipe Ayame Souma, seria o governante, quando seus pais morressem. E o segundo, o príncipe Yuki Souma. E aqui começa a história de nosso Príncipe.

Yuki fora prometido em casamento assim que nascera. Casaria-se com a princesa do reino vizinho, chamada Tohru Honda, filha da Rainha Kyoko.

Tohru ia todos os meses com sua mãe visitar o reino Souma. Seria melhor que Yuki e Tohru se conhecessem desde pequenos para se acostumarem a conviverem juntos. Esta também seria uma forma de fazer os dois se apaixonarem, até que completassem 16 anos e se casassem.

Em uma dessas visitas...

Um garotinho olhava pela grande janela do palácio uma carruagem branca se aproximar.

- Veja, veja, meu irmão, Tohru está chegando! – dizia ele, para Ayame.

- Ah, sim, sim! Elas estão chegando! Vamos lá para fora!

Assim, os dois foram cumprimentar a rainha e a princesa.

- Muito boa-tarde, senhores. – disse Tohru, fazendo reverencia.

- Boa-tarde. – eles fizeram o mesmo, para cumprimentar as senhoras.

- Sua majestade, rainha Kyoko, por gentileza, me acompanhe. Vamos deixar as crianças brincarem! – disse Ayame.

- Sim! – ela o acompanhou para dentro do palácio.

Enquanto isso, Tohru estava sentada em um banquinho, segurando uma singela flor e sentindo seu perfume.

- Yuki, ela não é bonita?

- Sim. – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O que o senhor gostari... – ela foi interrompida por duas pessoas, que chegavam animadamente. – Ah! Muito boa-tarde, Hanajima, Uotani!

- Tohru, sentíamos sua falta! Você ficou muito tempo longe de nós!

- Sim, eu sei, também sentia falta das senhoritas. – ela parou um instante, olhou para os lados e disse, em seguida - Ora... onde estaria Hatsuharu-san? – Tohru perguntou confusa para Yuki.

- E eu vou saber? Esse meu escudeiro está sempre se escondendo.

- Yuki-san, tão novinho e já tem escudeiro?

- Sim. – ele dá um sorriso. – Bom, não sei se ele é mesmo meu escudeiro, mas meu irmão disse que sim. Embora eu o trate como um amigo. Na verdade ele é meu primo.

- Que bom!

Neste momento, um menino de cabelos alaranjados passa correndo por todos, seguido por um outro garoto de cabelos brancos.

- Haru! – Yuki o chamou.

- Opa! – Hatsuharu volta e vai cumprimentar todos. – Como estão meninas? – ele pega a mão de Tohru e a beija.

- Hihihi... muito bem, obrigada. – diz ela, corada.

Hatsuharu faz o mesmo com Hanajima e Uotani.

- E pra onde foi o Kyo? – pergunta Yuki para Haru.

- Ah! Nós estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde e... droga, ele ganhou!

- Hahahaha! – Kyo voltou com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios. – Não adianta, você nunca vai me vencer!

- Você me paga!

- Ei você! – Yuki chamou Kyo.

- Que que foi?

- Seja mais educado e cumprimente as garotas.

- Ah, depois.

- Quê? – Yuki não se conformava com o que acabara de ouvir. Ele sempre esteve acostumado a cumprimentar a todos e ser educado. Por que será que Kyo não era igual a ele? Está certo que ele não foi criado com tanta formalidade, mas... Yuki o achava estranho.

- Quê o que?

- Nada, esquece.

- Ah... – Tohru se levantou e foi cumprimentar Kyo. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou a princesa Tohru Honda, filha da rainha Kyoko, do reino Honda. O seu nome é Kyo certo?

- É, eu sou o Kyo.

Sim, Tohru ainda não o conhecia, era a primeira vez que o via. Aliás, sempre que ia passar alguns dias lá, acabava conhecendo pessoas novas e isso a deixava muito animada.

- Pessoal... que tal nós brincarmos de esconde-esconde, igual a como o senhor Hatsuharu e o senhor Kyo estavam fazendo?

- Vamos. Vai ser divertido. – Yuki se levantou.

- Então nós também vamos, não é Hanajima? – falou Uotani para a amiga.

- Sim.

Assim, as crianças passaram a tarde brincando de esconde-esconde e outras coisas. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Hanajima, Uotani, Hatsuharu e Kyo decidiram que já era hora de ir embora, pois estava ficando tarde.

Despediram-se de todos e cada um foi para um lado. Yuki e Tohru ficaram sozinhos, observando o sol se pôr. Até que a primeira estrela da noite surgiu no céu.

- Puxa, já está na hora de entrarmos.

- Sim.

Os dois caminharam até a entrada do palácio. Encontraram Ayame e Kyoko tomando um chá e conversando.

- Mamãe, nós ficaremos esta noite aqui, não é mesmo?

- Sim, querida.

- Que bom!

E assim eram os dias em que Tohru passava no palácio dos Souma.

Os anos foram passando e Yuki foi ficando cada vez mais bonito e elegante. O que Tohru e Yuki sentiam um pelo outro já não era mais o mesmo de quando eles eram mais novos. Ainda não descobriram o que seria aquele sentimento que fazia o coração dos dois bater mais forte, mas por enquanto não estavam se preocupando tanto com isso.

Kyo também havia crescido e se tornado muito bonito. E estava começando a sentir a mesma coisa que Yuki sentia por Tohru. E também não sabia o que era aquilo. Algumas vezes achava muito bom e outras, desconfortável. E ficava com muita raiva quando encontrava Yuki e Tohru andando juntos e ainda por cima _de mãos dadas! _Não queria mais ficar perto dos dois, mas às vezes era inevitável. E então, preferia ficar observando de longe esse relacionamento.

Um belo dia, Tohru e Yuki faziam um passeio pelos campos. Era primavera e aquele lugar estava todo florido. Tohru estava com vestido branco, mais leve e todo bordado. Apenas duas mexas de seu cabelo estavam presas na parte de trás. Também estava com uma maquiagem leve. Estava muito bonita.

Ela corria pelo campo, sentindo o vento em rosto. Yuki apenas a observava, admirado. Como ela havia ficado linda! Lembrava-se de quando eles eram mais novos. Sim, eles haviam mudado muito. Mas, mesmo com essas mudanças, ela continuava com aquela cara de inocente.

- Yuki! Veja! Venha ver o que eu encontrei! – Yuki foi imediatamente de encontro a ela. E quando chegou observou um pequeno coelhinho branco. – Não é fofo? – disse ela maravilhada.

- Sim. É bonitinho igual a você.

- Ah... obri-obrigada. – ela cora um pouco.

- Tohru... você sabe... que falta pouco tempo para o nosso casamento, não é?

- Sim.

- E a senhorita acha... que está preparada para isso?

- Bem, eu... creio que sim. – agora ela fica mais corada do que já estava. – E o senhor?

- Quando meu irmão me contou que você e eu estávamos prometidos um para o outro eu não consegui dizer nada. Fiquei feliz e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Você era minha amiga e agora... bom, tenho que confessar de que adoraria ser seu príncipe. Você... gostaria de ser minha princesa?

- Sim.

- Ah! Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa! – Yuki monta em seu cavalo e ajuda Tohru a subir também. Os dois cavalgam por alguns minutos até chegarem em um lugar que Tohru nunca havia visto antes. Quando chegaram, desceram do cavalo e Yuki o prendeu numa árvore para que não escapasse, enquanto Tohru observava o local.

- Puxa! Que lindo! – ela diz com os olhos brilhando.

O lugar era mesmo incrível. Havia um lago de águas cristalinas com uma cachoeira. Os raios de sol, de final de tarde batiam nas águas formando um arco-íris. Em volta havia várias espécies de plantas e árvores floridas. As pedras molhadas pela água pareciam ouro por causa do sol que batia sobre elas.

- Gostou, Honda-san?

- É a coisa mais linda que já vi! Parece que estamos dentro de um quadro! Muito obrigada por me trazer aqui!

- Achei que ia gostar. Este lugar combina muito com você. É um lugar calmo, sereno... e muito lindo.

- Yuki... – ela estava corada. Ele estava sendo muito cortês e educado com ela.

Yuki vai até uma árvore florida e pega uma flor bem bonita. Depois volta para onde estava e coloca a flor no cabelo de Tohru. Ela cora mais ainda.

- Agora não falta mais nada. Você está perfeita.

- O senhor é muito gentil. – ela faz uma reverência.

- Haha, obrigado! – ele beija a mão dela.

- Puxa, está quente não é? Vou molhar os meus pés no lago. – ela vai até o laguinho, tira os sapatos, senta-se na margem e coloca os pés na água, que estava muito gelada.

- Como está a água?

- Muito gostosa! Bem refrescante.

Yuki observou que o sol já se punha e disse que era melhor eles voltarem, antes que estivesse tudo escuro e eles não pudessem enxergar.

- Tudo bem, então vamos. – Tohru pegou um pano e secou seus pés, depois calçou os sapatos. Novamente montaram no cavalo e cavalgaram de volta ao palácio. Quando chegaram já estava escuro e Hatsuharu os esperava.

- Chegaram tarde dessa vez... o que estavam fazendo, heim? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Não é da sua conta. – Yuki olhou bravo para ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não me meto mais.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Hatsuharu, nós só fomos dar uma volta nos campos. – Tohru disse com um sorriso.

- Então, vamos entrando? Já está tarde.

- Sim.

Os três entraram e nem perceberam que alguém os observava por entre as árvores e arbustos.

- "Tohru... você não pode ser dele... eu não quero... não posso deixar que isso aconteça..."

Continua...

**

* * *

Ahh... espero q tenham gostado do 1 cap XD**

**Deixem reviews, plz!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demorei muito? Espero q não XD Gente eu to planejando um negócio pra essa fic q... bem, num vou contar agora, mas... tomara q vcs num me matem u.u' Agora chega de falatório e boa leitura!**

**Obs.: Furuba não me pertence u.u**

**Lengenda:**

**- "..." – pensamento**

**- (...) – comentários toscos da autora XD**

**Capítulo 2**

Dois dias se passaram desde que Tohru havia voltado para seu reino. Yuki estava em seu quarto pensando na princesa, até que resolveu escrever uma carta a ela. Sentou-se na escrivaninha, pegou um papel e uma pena, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

"Minha querida princesa,

Passaram-se poucos dias desde sua ida e já estou com saudades. Como a senhorita está? Espero que esteja bem.

Poderá meu coração agüentar mais dias sem lhe ver? A cada dia sinto mais falta de sua presença ao meu lado. Mas, como poderei expressar o que sinto neste momento? Talvez tudo fique mais claro quando você vier para cá novamente.

Não aconteceram muitas coisas nestes dias, por isso não tenho muito o que lhe falar. É engraçado como os dias têm sido entediantes, sem você aqui.

Espero que me responda logo quando voltará para visitar-me. Esperarei ansioso por notícias suas. Se houver qualquer problema, irei sem demora lhe ajudar, está bem?

Com carinho,

Yuki Souma".

- Será que está bom assim? – ele pensou, relendo o que havia escrito. Dobrou o papel e colocou-o num envelope muito bonito, com detalhes em ouro. Escreveu no envelope "Para Tohru Honda, de Yuki Souma" e em seguida levantou-se, saiu do quarto e foi até o mensageiro, para pedir-lhe que levasse a carta para o reino Honda. O mensageiro prontamente subiu em seu cavalo, levando a carta em uma bolsa e cavalgou por um caminho até entrar na floresta, onde não se podia mais vê-lo.

Yuki observava-o se distanciar, até que chegou Hatsuharu.

- E aí, o que está fazendo?

- Olá. Não estou fazendo nada de mais. Agora a pouco escrevi uma carta para Senhorita Honda e mandei que o mensageiro a levasse até ela.

- É, parece que você está gostando mesmo dela, né?

- Bem, na verdade... – ele corou com o comentário do escudeiro.

- Ah, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Tá na hora do nosso treinamento. – ele diz entregando um arco e umas flechas para Yuki. – Ah, e o Kyo vai treinar com a gente.

- O que? Quem deu permissão?

- Ninguém, ele insistiu tanto que queria treinar com a gente pra derrotar você que eu não agüentava mais tanta enchessão de saco e então eu deixei... fazer o que.

- Tudo bem. Ele sabe que não pode me derrotar.

- Quem disse? – Kyo chegou de repente, assustando Haru e Yuki.

- Eu disse!

- Você vai engolir isso! Vamos treinar agoraaaa! – ele foi correndo para o campo de treinamento, deixando os outros dois para trás.

- Por que ele é sempre assim, heim?

- Sei lá... O.o

Algum tempinho depois eles chegaram no lugar onde Kyo esperava.

- Já tava na hora, seus molengas!

- Chega de discussão e vamos começar o treino. – Yuki falou com a maior calma do mundo.

- Sim! E eu vou acertar mais flechas naqueles alvos do que você! – disse, apontando para uns alvos que estavam a metros de distância.

- Pode tentar.

- Vou ganhar de você, vai ver!

- E eu?

- Que foi, Haru?

- Eu também vou treinar.

- Tá bom, então agora vamos começar! – Yuki pega uma flecha, posiciona no seu arco, mira o alvo e atira, conseguindo acertar bem no centro, obtendo 100 pontos.

- Agora é minha vez! – Kyo faz a mesma coisa, mas ele não consegue atingir a flecha bem no centro, como Yuki, e sim, um pouquinho mais afastado, obtendo 50 pontos. – Da próxima vez eu vou conseguir!

- E agora sou eu. – Haru faz o mesmo que Kyo e Yuki e acerta no mesmo lugar que Kyo. – Por enquanto nós estamos empatados. Vamos de novo.

Agora era uma disputa acirrada entre Kyo e Haru para ver quem acertava mais flechas. Era flecha pra tudo quanto é lado. Yuki continuava tranqüilamente sem dar muita atenção aos dois, afinal já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Era sempre assim.

- Quem venceu? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono para Yuki.

- Parece que deu empate... – disse ele, olhando para os alvos, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Na próxima eu te venço! – disse Kyo em desafio.

- Tente se puder! – rebateu Hatsuharu.

- Já está ficando tarde, é melhor nós voltarmos. Continuaremos isso amanhã. Já que o treino foi um fiasco... – ele disse esta última frase bem baixinho, de modo que nem Haru nem Kyo puderam ouvir.

- Tá.

- Tudo bem.

Os três voltaram para o jardim do palácio e de lá, cada um foi para um lado.

- "Toda vez é assim quando ela não está aqui. Não sei como Kyo não se cansa de tentar me vencer". – ele pensou, enquanto entrava no palácio. Ayame o esperava. – O que você quer?

- Vamos conversar. – os dois foram até um salão onde não havia ninguém.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Yuki, ela já sabe? – disse Ayame, indo direto ao ponto.

- Sobre o que?

- Ora, sobre o segredo, claro!

- Claro que não! Você acha que eu contaria para ela?

- Bem, é que... é melhor você dizer antes que seja tarde demais. Não vai querer que ela tenha uma surpresa, vai?

- Eu consegui esconder muito bem durante 15 anos. Não vai ser agora que ela vai descobrir.

- Tem certeza? E continuo achando que seria melhor você contar.

- Eu...

- Pense bem... – ele foi interrompido por um dos empregados que anunciava a chegada do duque Shigure. – tenho que ir. Quando você tiver pensado bem sobre isso, me avise, ok?

Yuki nada respondeu. Aliás, nem percebeu que Ayame saíra e ele agora estava sozinho naquele salão.

- "Meu irmão é sempre muito animado e nem sempre leva as coisas a sério... mas dessa vez ele estava sério, então isso significa que o assunto é mesmo importante. Será que... será que eu devo contar para Honda? Será que ela iria descobrir? Talvez fosse melhor se eu..." – Yuki sai do salão e vai até a sala principal, onde Shigure e Ayame conversavam. Eles sempre foram muito amigos, desde pequenos. Vai até Shigure e o cumprimenta.

- Oh, Yuki, como você cresceu! Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo!

- Sim. É bom revê-lo.

- Como o tempo passa. Logo você se casará!

- É verdade. Estou ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Ah, mas tudo vai dar certo Yuki! Você vai ver! – Ayame disse, com aquela alegria de sempre, interrompendo-o. – Gure-san, você não sabe como a princesa Honda é linda! Yuki se apaixonou quando a encontrou pela primeira vez! Veja como é o coração dos jovens!

- Espero um pouco, eu não me apaixonei por ela logo que a vi... na verdade ainda nem sei o que sinto por ela... – ele disse, corando.

- Ora, não seja tão modesto Yuki! Você, no fundo, é como eu! Eu sei que você se inspirou em mim para ser o que é hoje!

- De onde você tirou uma coisa dessas? O.o

- Aya tem razão, Yuki.

- "Por que eu tenho que ouvir isso...?" – ele pensou. – Estou com fome... – disse, mudando repentinamente de assunto. – quando o jantar sairá?

- Ora, não se preocupe, logo, logo vamos jantar... aonde você vai? – perguntou, vendo Yuki se afastar.

- Para o meu quarto. Com licença.

Yuki subiu dois lances de escada, atravessou um longo corredor e chegou em seu aposento. Precisava pensar em como contar para Tohru o que escondera durante tanto tempo.

- Mas como farei isso? Estou com medo... e se... eu magoá-la? Ou então... tanta coisa poderá acontecer... droga.

* * *

Era uma tarde ensolarada. Tohru passeava pelo jardim, recolhendo flores.

-Estas daqui são tão lindas! – ela olhou para algumas que cresciam por entre os arbustos. - Agora acho que o meu arranjo estará pronto... – ela colocou as flores cuidadosamente em uma cesta, que já estava bem cheia. – Agora é melhor voltar para casa.

Tohru ia cantarolando pela estrada, observando os animais, como coelhos e esquilos que passavam pelo caminho. Ao chegar na entrada do palácio, um empregado parou a princesa. Ele trazia uma carta.

- Obrigada. – Tohru sorriu para o rapaz que se afastou em seguida. Ela entrou e logo viu Kyoko se aproximando. – Mamãe! Recebi uma carta!

- De quem?

- De... – Tohru olhou para o envelope e leu o nome de quem havia mandado. – Yuki Souma, mamãe!

- Que bom!

- Eu vou para o meu quarto ler, está bem?

- Tudo bem, filha.

Tohru leu ternamente a carta que ele lhe enviara. Cada dia que passava lhe parecia que ele ficava mais carinhoso. O fato é que ela sempre fora apaixonada por aquele sorriso, que só ele sabia dar. Prontamente foi até a escrivaninha, sentou-se, pegou papel e pena, molhou-a no tinteiro, e começou a escrever uma resposta para o bilhete.

"Querido Príncipe,

Fico feliz que estejas bem, pois eu também estou. Sinto-me muito contente com a carta que recebi de ti e devo-te confessar que fiquei um pouco encabulada também. Tuas carinhosas palavras fizeram com que meus olhos marejassem de lágrimas de felicidade. Obrigada!

Respondendo-te tua pergunta, talvez eu viaje para aí na próxima semana. Estou muito ansiosa para rever-te. Também tenho saudades de ti e de nossos amigos. Espero que minha carta possa chegar rapidamente como a tua chegou a mim. Fiquei muito feliz, também, de ter recebido notícias tuas.

Com amor,

Honda Tohru."

Assim como Yuki, ela releu a carta algumas vezes para se certificar de que nada estava faltando ou se alguma coisa precisasse ser retirada, depois, colocou-a num envelope perfumado, com cheiro de jasmins e detalhes nas bordas em prata e ouro, escreveu na frente do envelope "Para Souma Yuki" e "De Honda Tohru", saiu de seus aposentos, desceu as escadas e finalmente encontrou o mensageiro que entregara-lhe o bilhete.

- Por favor, senhor, leve esta carta para o palácio da família Souma e entregue-a para o príncipe Souma Yuki. – o mensageiro pegou a carta cuidadosamente, colocou-a numa bolsa e saiu galopando com seu cavalo branco. – espero que a receba logo, meu prínicpe. – ela pensou, corando, e em seguida adentrou ao palácio. – Ah! Havia me esquecido! Preciso terminar o arranjo de flores. – e com um grande sorriso, voltou ao seu quarto.

Continua...

**Ahh! Adorei escrever esse capítulo! Tá certo, tem muito açúcar, hehe... mas espero que tenham gostado! Como num tenho muito o que dizer, já vou responder logo os comentários u.u**

**Reviews:**

**Reky: oiie XD vlw! espero não ter demorado muito com esse cap u.u' obrigada pela review!**

**Brenda: obrigada pelos elogios! Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo XD vlw pela revieww!**

**Nhaa... só isso XD bjs galera e até o próximo cap!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A carta de Tohru chegou dois dias depois, para grande contentamento de Yuki. Ficou feliz porque logo poderia revê-la. Cada vez mais não agüentava ficar longe de sua noiva e estava começando a achar que seu irmão estava certo em dizer que ele estava apaixonado. Mas para Yuki esta era uma palavra muito forte. Ou melhor, uma palavra que expressa um sentimento muito forte. Assim como a palavra ódio. Uma palavra terrível que traz muitos sentimentos negativos, tanto para quem fala, quanto para quem ouve. Mas no momento não podia odiar nada. Talvez porque o amor estivesse falando mais alto naqueles dias. Um sábio disse que o amor é a maior força que existe na Terra. E às vezes, por causa disso, pode ser perigoso. E o príncipe acreditava nisso. Então, não podia bobear, pois qualquer deslize poderia destruir o coração de muitas pessoas. Assim, ele voltava no dilema: contar ou não à Tohru sobre seu "segredo"? Todos os dias, depois da conversa com Ayame, ele pensava sobre isso. Seria difícil e ela poderia não acreditar... mas, ora bolas, sua vida é um conto de fadas ou real?

- "Na verdade está mais para a primeira opção..." – ele pensou, cabisbaixo. – "Isso nem importa muito agora... o importante é que Tohru estará aqui dentro de poucos dias e isso já me anima." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por insistentes batidas na porta de seu quarto. – Entre. – a porta se abriu rapidamente, revelando Ayame.

- Boa tarde! Esqueceu que hoje eu irei fazer um discurso no centro da cidade? Você deve ir junto, então se apresse, já estamos atrasados.

- Tudo bem, já vou. Sobre o que é o discurso mesmo?

- Não acredito que você tenha esquecido, Yuki! Hoje é aniversário de nosso reino! Está tão apaixonado que anda se esquecendo de nossos compromissos reais? Ora, ora, assim não será um bom rei para me substituir!

- Não é nada disso! É que eu... estou com outras coisas na cabeça esses últimos dias...

- Tá, tá, tá, que seja! Não podemos mais perder mais tempo! – Ayame saiu do aposento apressado, para deixar que Yuki se arrumasse.

* * *

Já estavam na carruagem, andando pela estrada para ir até o centro da cidade. Ayame parecia muito animado, assim como Shigure. Os dois conversavam, mas Yuki nem dava bola. Estava distraído, observando a paisagem, os verdes campos, as plantações, os camponeses que paravam seu trabalho para reverenciar a carruagem real. Yuki achava engraçado como as moças sorriam para ele, envergonhadas. O que ele tinha de tão especial afinal? Será que era por causa de sua nobreza? Não, ele sabia porque. Mas mesmo que quisessem, os plebeus nunca poderiam se misturar à realeza, isso em qualquer parte do mundo. O príncipe não ligava, só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, que, para ele, infelizmente, estava muito distante. Mas não era só ele que estava infeliz com isso... havia mais uma pessoa naquela carruagem que se importava com a princesa. E esta pessoa estava bem em sua frente. Um garoto de cabelos alaranjados, olhos vermelhos e expressão indefinível no rosto.

- Kyo... você tá bem, cara? – Haru perguntou indiferente.

- Pra que eu tenho que vir se nem vou falar nem nada?

- Porque você, gostando ou não, faz parte da nossa família e, querendo ou não, tem que participar de alguns assuntos importantes... se bem que eu nem queria vir hoje também. – respondeu Yuki, sério.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu não gosto de aparecer em público.

- Nós já sabemos disso u.u – falaram Yuki e Haru juntos.

Quando chegaram no centro da cidade já havia muitas pessoas esperando por eles. A cidade estava toda enfeitada com balões, placas, fitas e coisas do tipo e também havia muita música. Muitas pessoas estavam reunidas em frente a um palanque, onde o rei iria discursar, como todo o ano fazia.

Ayame subiu no palanque, seguido por Yuki, Kyo, Shigure e Haru. Ele se posicionou de frente para a platéia e começou com seu discurso.

- É muito bom ver todos vocês! – começou ele. – E também é bom saber que nosso reino completou mais um ano! Há 150 anos nossa família cuida para que todos vocês tenham uma boa vida, com muita paz, pois isso é o mais importante!

"Como todos os anos, realizamos este evento para comemorar nosso aniversário. Este ano não poderia ser diferente, visto que cada vez mais nosso lindo reino cresce e expande seus horizontes e isso me deixa muito contente! Mas este ano, tenho uma novidade para contar a vocês, que deverá agradar a muitos e outros nem tanto... o que quero dizer, meus caros, é que nosso príncipe, Yuki Souma irá casar-se muito em breve e assim, para minha alegria e para a alegria de muitos aqui presentes, teremos mais uma festa! Também quero dizer a vocês que, embora eu ainda tenha muito tempo de vida, não vou viver para sempre, portanto, quando chegar o triste dia de minha morte, Yuki e sua princesa passarão a governar este reino! Garanto que farão um ótimo trabalho, podem ficar tranqüilos!"

Quando receberam essa notícia, algumas garotas ficaram chateadas, suspiraram e algumas até choraram... Yuki percebeu o acontecido, mas ficou calado. Já era uma situação desconfortável ter que dar essa notícia a todas aquela pessoas, ainda mais ter que ouvir choros de moças que nunca poderiam sequer se aproximar dele direito. Mas achou engraçado quando alguns homens ficaram felizes por isso e, logo depois do discurso, que durou mais ou menos uma hora, foram cortejar as donzelas.

Ao escurecer soltaram-se fogos. As criancinhas ficaram maravilhadas com aquele show de luzes, algumas ficaram assustadas e foram correndo para perto de suas mães.

Enquanto Yuki observava, percebeu que Hatsuharu tinha sumido.

- Onde esse maluco se meteu? – ele se perguntou, olhando por cima das cabeças das pessoas, tentando encontrá-lo. Mas logo o viu e já devia ter imaginado, estava conversando com uma garota, muito bonita por sinal. Não queria fazer isso, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, então resolveu se aproximar, discretamente, para poder ouvir o que conversavam.

- Senhor Hatsuharu, é verdade que você é escudeiro do príncipe?

- Sim, é a pura verdade, senhorita.

- Mas o senhor faz parte da família?

- É, posso dizer que sim. E pelo jeito, você deve ser muito rica... – ele deduziu isso pelo vestido que ela usava e pelas jóias.

- Hihihihi... minha família é dona de uma loja de jóias e coisas de valor aqui na cidade. Podemos dizer que somos ricos, sim, mas nada comparado à família real, com certeza.

- Então... eu posso acompanhar a senhorita? Nós poderíamos...

- Olá. – uma voz suave o interrompeu.

- Yuki, que você tá fazendo aqui?

- S-senhor príncipe! – ela faz uma reverência. Notava-se que ela estava desconcertada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa fazer isso. Com licença, senhorita, mas preciso dar uma palavrinha com ele.

- Ah, sim... sim, senhor! – ela se afasta.

- Ah, caramba, você estragou tudo...

- Bem, na verdade eu só vim avisar que nós já estamos indo, mas se você quiser ficar na cidade, não há problema, entretanto o portão do castelo fecha assim que nós entrarmos, então...

- Ok, ok... que coisa chata...

- Agora vamos, eles não vão nos esperar mais. – os dois foram até a carruagem e entraram.

- Até que enfim, seus molengas. – Kyo reclamou, irritado. Odiava esperar.

- Cale a boca. – Yuki rebateu, da mesma forma.

- Não briguem, não briguem! Hoje é dia de alegria e todos vocês deveriam estar animados! Esses jovens... – disse Ayame, com aquela energia de sempre.

- Como você consegue, meu irmão?

- Como consigo o quê?

- Estar tão animado a esta hora da noite! Tivemos um dia tão cheio e você está ainda com tanta energia!

- Sim, sim, eu sou demais! Aposto que você gostaria de ter toda esta energia que eu possuo, não é mesmo? Mas não tenha vergonha, cada um tem o seu jeito de ser e eu sei, Yuki que você não é tão extrovertido como eu, o Shigure ou até mesmo o Hatsuharu, mas tem um jeito fechado e mais reservado, assim como o Kyo! Mas vocês dois não devem se preocupar e nem ficar com inveja, pois nós não podemos ser todos iguais, como vocês sabem, cada um tem uma personalidade diferente, e isso é muito bom, pois assim podemos diferenciar as pessoas, apontando suas características mais relevantes, como a sua Yuki, por exemplo, que é a timidez e a minha, por exemplo, que é claro, o fato de eu ser extrovertido o bastante para poder falar com qualquer pessoa e até dar conselhos e ensinamentos como estou fazendo agora para você, mas como você é meu irmão, é claro, acho que de nada adiantou tudo isso, pois você já devia saber! Estou certo, Yuki?

- Sim, que seja.

- Oh, Aya-san, foram sábias palavras!

- Obrigado, obrigado!

- "Estou começando a achar que eu fui adotado..." – Yuki pensou.

A viagem ocorrera tranqüila. O céu estava muito estrelado e não havia quase nuvens. A lua estava bem cheia e brilhante, iluminando o caminho. Ao término da viagem, todos desceram da carruagem e entraram. Yuki fora direto para seu quarto, estava muito cansado e já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Só queria dormir e daria graças a Deus se tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

Deitou-se e antes de embarcar no mundo dos sonhos, pensou em Tohru.

Ela também ainda não havia dormido. Estava deitada em sua grande cama, coberta por lençóis de seda, pensando em Yuki e nos outros integrantes da família Souma e como iria se divertir daqui a alguns dias.

Continua...

* * *

**Desculpem-me a demora T.T eu sei que eu deveria ter feito um capítulo maior por causa disso, ms epsero qeu vocês tenham gostado mesmo assim u.u''**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser MUITO importante XD e, claro, cheio de açucar XDD**

**Reviews: **

**Reky: que bom que você gosta de caps novos, eu também adoro! Então acho que você gostou desse também né? XD obrigada pela review!**

**Nii Souma: obrigada pelos elogios XD foi mal, eu sei que deveria ter postado esse mais rápido u.u mas obrigada pela review!**

**Jade: weeee \o/ o próximo capítulo vai sair mais rápido, porque ele já está prontinho XD obrigada pela review!**

**É isso aew, pessoas, até o próximo capítulo XD (que eu acho que vocês vão gostar, porque tem uma parte muito kawaii \o/)**

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Tohru havia acabado de chegar e foi recebida calorosamente pelos Souma. Cumprimentou a todos e foi convidada para entrar. O dia não era dos melhores, as nuvens estavam escuras, o que indicava que um temporal iria cair daqui a pouco. Também ventava muito forte e as árvores balançavam ferozmente, levantando as folhas e fazendo esvoaçar os cabelos de todos os que ali estavam.

Quando entraram, todos foram para o salão de visitas e se sentaram para começarem uma animada conversa.

- Tohru – começou Yuki, virando-se para sua noiva. – Eu poderia conversar com você a sós?

- Claro. – ela se levanta e acompanha Yuki até uma outra sala. Senta-se e espera-o dizer o que queria.

- Eu... preciso te contar... te contar uma coisa... muito importante.

- Pois então diga. – ela lhe dá um sorriso.

- Nossa família... é amaldiçoada.

- O que? – ela se espantou com a afirmação.

- Isso mesmo. Foi determinado há 100 anos, que cada integrante dos Souma seria amaldiçoado com um animal do zodíaco chinês. Quando somos abraçados pelo sexo oposto ou ficamos fracos, nos transformamos... eu sou o rato.

-Mas quem teria lançado essa horrível maldição em vocês?

- Não sei... ninguém sabe... mas ainda esperamos a pessoa que quebrará a maldição.

- Eu... quero ajudá-los.

- Não. Não quero que você se envolva, pode ser perigoso, você pode... – ele é interrompido por ela.

- Por favor... eu quero ajudar, quero fazer alguma coisa por vocês! Você é o meu príncipe, não é? Nós vamos nos casar então eu também farei parte dessa família, portanto devo ajudá-los!

- Tohru... – ele se aproxima mais dela. – Eu não quero que você se machuque. Eu... eu te amo... – agora eles estavam a centímetros de distância. Honda estava muito corada. Nunca havia se aproximado dele tanto assim. Yuki leva uma das mãos à face dela e acaricia seu rosto macio. Depois, leva a outra mão até a cintura da garota e aproxima gentilmente seus lábios dos dela, fechando os olhos. Que sensação era aquela? Era tão bom... nunca havia sentido coisa mais calorosa antes. Ela corresponde ao beijo e lentamente vai fechando os olhos também, para aproveitar melhor o sentimento que se formava em seu coração naquele momento.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam desconcertados e sem saber muito bem o que haviam experimentado. Yuki ainda estava impressionado com o sabor açucarado dos lábios de Tohru.

- Por favor – Yuki diz, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – não se envolva na situação de nossa família, Honda-san. Se algo acontecer com você eu nunca me perdoarei.

- Eu entendo seus sentimentos, mas... enquanto souber que vocês estão sofrendo, não posso ficar parada.

Yuki apenas a olhou por alguns segundos. Como ela era teimosa! Sabia que a idéia de ter contado tudo não fora uma boa idéia, mas agora já estava feito, então o jeito seria esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

- Já vi que não há como convencer você, não é...

- Não se preocupe comigo. Além disso,já que você contou-me tudo isso... deve ser porque o destino quis que assim fosse.Oh, veja, o sol está aparecendo! Finalmente a chuva cessou! – ela diz, olhando em direção à janela.

- É.

Os dois foram até a janela para ver o arco-íris que havia se formado.

- Que lindo!

Mas alguém do outro lado da porta não estava achando nada daquilo bonito. Kyo por alguma razão sabia o que havia se passado lá dentro e não estava nada satisfeito. Estava odiando Yuki. Queria que Tohru fosse dele.

- "Eu sou um idiota... se tivesse demonstrado meus sentimentos antes poderia ter alguma chance de... mas não... eu esperei até que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, não tive coragem de chegar perto dela e dizer tudo o que eu sentia... mas isso não mudaria nada! Tohru e Yuki já estavam prometidos... mesmo se quisesse nunca poderia ficar com a princesa..." – ele saiu dali no momento que os dois se aproximavam da porta para abri-la e saírem do quarto, para se juntarem aos outros.

- É melhor nós não pensarmos nisso por enquanto.

- Tudo bem... Yuki, você havia me dito na carta em que me mandara, que se acontecesse qualquer coisa estaria comigo para me ajudar. Pois saiba que eu farei o mesmo por você e por todos de sua maravilhosa família, pois o que eu mais quero é ver todos vocês felizes. Assim, seu reino será cada vez mais bonito e alegre e terá muita prosperidade, pois quando estamos felizes fazemos as coisas com mais energia e bem melhor. Você concorda comigo?

- Sim, Honda. Concordo com o que você disse. Mas enquanto não nos desfizermos desta maldição, eu não sei se conseguirei ser tão feliz quanto deveria.

- Vai sim, porque eu vou estar ao seu lado.

- Obrigado. Você ainda vai acabar descobrindo muitas coisas sobre nós. Mas não vou contar hoje. É melhor irmos logo nos juntar aos outros. Aposto que meu irmão já deve estar pensando alguma besteira.

Tohru deu uma risadinha e os dois caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores do castelo até chegarem à sala, onde encontraram todos tomando um delicioso chá-da-tarde.

- Oh, chegaram bem na hora, jovens! Sentem-se, sentem-se! – Ayame convidou-os e os dois sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona.

- Vocês encontraram o Kyo por aí? Ele estava aqui agora a pouco, mas saiu e não voltou. – perguntou Shigure.

- Não o vimos. – disse Yuki.

- Ah, mas tenho certeza de que o senhor Kyo irá voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – disse Tohru, após beber um golinho de seu chá.

- Sim, sim, ele sempre volta!

- É... – Haru finalmente se manifestou.

- O que aconteceu, senhor Hatsuharu? – Tohru perguntou, preocupada.

- Ah, nada não. Só estou com uma sensação estranha.

- Uma sensação estranha?

- Sim... e é sobre você.

- Ah... mas o que o senhor acha que irá acontecer comigo? – agora ela demonstrava estar muito aflita.

- Hum... eu não sei... só sei que estou com o pressentimento que alguma confusão está para acontecer.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Tohru! Nós a protegeremos de qualquer perigo, faça chuva, ou faça sol, pois somos homens e nossa obrigação é proteger as damas de qualquer risco que estejam ocorrendo, não é mesmo, meu querido irmão Yuki? – Ayame falou heroicamente, olhando para Tohru, que corou com as palavras do rei e em seguida olhou para Yuki que parecia estar muito concentrado em seus pensamentos. Ele se desligou assim que Hatsuharu disse que algo ia acontecer à sua noiva.

- "O que Haru quis dizer com aquilo? Tudo isto está muito estranho, eu preciso conversar com ele para entender o significado de suas palavras... droga, tudo estava indo tão bem..." – ele pensou, para em seguida olhar para sua noiva, que o encara com um sorriso doce e inocente. Mas mesmo mantendo aquela costumeira face serena, sabia que no fundo, ela também estava tão apreensiva quanto ele.

* * *

Kyo estava sentado no alto de uma árvore apreciando a grama e as árvores molhadas pela chuva, o céu, agora com poucas nuvens e o grande castelo em sua frente. Tudo parecia estar perfeito, menos para ele. Sua mente estava cinza e cada vez mais ele estava caindo em um poço escuro e profundo, de onde dificilmente conseguiria sair. Por que as coisas não davam certo? Era tudo tão confuso. Se ela ao menos olhasse para ele... se ela ao menos sentisse qualquer sentimento de carinho e afeto por ele. 

- "Se eu pudesse passar horas com ela, sozinho... mesmo que fosse só para conversar..." – ele quase caiu da árvore quando uma voz feminina o chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Senhor Kyo, está tudo bem?

Como? Era ela? Não podia ser, ele só podia estar ficando maluco.

- Nani?

- Senhor Kyo? Sou eu, a Tohru.

- Tohru? – ele olha para baixo e pisca duas vezes antes de ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim procurá-lo, você estava demorando, todos estavam preocupados... menos o Yuki, né. – ela levou a mão à boca para abafar o risinho que havia dado.

- Tohru, eu... valeu por vir me procurar.

- Não foi nada, fui eu mesma que me ofereci. – ela disse, vendo-o descer da árvore.

- Então, vamos voltar.

- Vamos, eu estou ficando com um pouco de frio. – ela disse, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto.

Logo, estavam de volta ao castelo e protegidos do frio que começava a fazer. Yuki acabava de descer as escadas quando os viu adentrarem o local e sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Sim, estava com ciúmes. Afinal, o que aquele gato maldito estava fazendo com **sua **noiva?.! Está certo que ela havia ido procurá-lo, mas ele não precisava ficar tão junto dela, não é? Estava se odiando por não ter ido junto.

- Senhorita Tohru? – ele disse, fazendo-a virar para ele, interrompendo sua conversa com Kyo.

- Sim, senhor Yuki?

- Pode vir comigo um instante?

- Claro! – ela pede licença ao gato e vai em direção ao seu noivo.

- "Maldito rato..." – pensa Kyo, estreitando os olhos para Yuki, o que não passa despercebido pelo mesmo.

- Continue tentando, baka. – Yuki diz bem baixinho para Kyo, só para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

- Ahn, disse alguma coisa, senhor Yuki?

- Não, senhorita Tohru. Não disse nada de mais.

Quando os dois terminaram de subir as escadas e entraram por um corredor bem iluminado, o rato a parou, deixando-a confusa.

- Por que paramos?

- Tohru... acho que eu descobri o motivo porque Haru disse aquelas coisas.

- Descobriu? E o que o senhor acha que é?

- Bem...

Continua...

**

* * *

Finalmente esse capítulo saiu u.u achei que nunca conseguiria terminá-loo.o'' ainda não está do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que tenham gostado... O.o parei na melhor parte XD mas vcs podem ir tentando descobrir o que o Yuki vai dizer... até que não está tão difícil, né? **

**Reviews:**

**Reky: Oie o/ fiz o melhor que pude com esse capítulo, ele até tá um pouquinho maior XD espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pela review XD**

**Mitsuki Tabemachi: obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! É, eu só consigo fazer fics inocentes u.u' pelo menos atraio mais público XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Nhaa... dessa vez foi poquim... please, gente, deixem reviews, pois elas me motivam a continuar a fic! E está muito legal escrevê-la... talvez a Kagura apareça no próximo capítulo... desculpem pela demora, mas o próximo chega mais rápido, ok?**

**Até lá, pessoal o/**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpem a demora, people u.u' mas em compensação esse capítulo tá bem grandinho XD**

**Demorei porque quis terminar o capítulo 6 antes de postar esse daqui, isso signficca que o próximo chegará mais rápido XD**

**No capítulo anterior...**

Quando os dois terminaram de subir as escadas e entraram por um corredor bem iluminado, o rato a parou, deixando-a confusa.

- Por que paramos?

- Tohru... acho que eu descobri o motivo porque Haru disse aquelas coisas.

- Descobriu? E o que o senhor acha que é?

- Bem...

**Capítulo 5**

- Pode dizer, senhor Yuki...

- Tohru... eu acho que o motivo porque Hatsuharu disse que uma confusão está prestes a acontecer é alguém que nós conhecemos.

- A...alguém que conhecemos?

- Escute... você nunca reparou que Kyo sempre age de forma estranha com você?

- Kyo? Hum... Pensando bem... eu reparei que ultimamente ele anda esquisito.

- Então... eu detesto admitir isso, mas... ele sente algo por você.

- Mas... como pode ser...?

- Há certas coisas que não podem ser explicadas...

- Yuki, como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Observando. Eu sempre observava quando ele ficava perto de você e percebia a presença dele quando você e eu íamos passear juntos. Aquele gato...

- Gato? – ela pergunta, interrompendo-o.

- Sim. Da mesma forma que eu me transformo em rato, ele se transforma em gato.

- Nossa... o que farei agora? Ele é um ótimo amigo e eu não quero magoá-lo... mas você é meu príncipe e eu te amo... – algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer pela face delicada da jovem.

- Calma... tudo vai ficar bem... – Yuki estava com uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la... sempre quisera fazer isto... tocar a pela macia dela... o corpo pequeno, mas esbelto... sentir o doce aroma de seus cabelos... e ela estava lá, tão frágil e precisando de consolo. – "Dane-se a transformação... ela precisa de carinho..." – e, sem pensar mais, aproximou-se dela envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns instantes, estava sendo ótimo abraçá-la daquele jeito.

- Yuki...kun... – segundos depois, ouve-se um barulho e uma cortina de fumaça cobre o local e lentamente vai desaparecendo. Nas mãos de Tohru, aparece um pequeno ratinho cinza, olhando para ela com pequenos olhos tristes.

- Desculpe-me...

- Tudo bem... sabe... você é o ratinho mais fofo que eu já vi. – e sorri para ele, daquele jeitinho que só ela sabia fazer.

- Poderia me levar até meu quarto? Se eu voltar ao normal no meio do corredor, não vai ser muito legal... – u.u'.

- Tudo bem. – ela pega as roupas dele que estavam no chão e o leva até o quarto. – Chegamos. – Ela diz, colocando-o no chão.

- Muito obrigado, Tohru.

- De nada – ela sorri e se retira, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Andando pelos corredores do castelo, observava cada detalhe das paredes, das portas, das armaduras que enfeitavam os locais e dos quadros nas paredes, alguns que traziam muita paz, com paisagens tranqüilas, outros que traziam um pouco de tristeza... mas o que mais chamou a atenção da garota, foi um quadro chinês onde estavam todos os signos do zodíaco. Rato, Boi, Cachorro, Cavalo, Galo, Javali, Lebre, Tigre, Dragão, Serpente, Macaco e Carneiro, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- 12 signos...

Mas... Yuki não disse que Kyo se transformava em um gato? Então... por que não havia nenhum gato no quadro?

- Kyo... ah! Então... o gato não faz parte dos doze signos... será que ele se entristece por causa disso?

- Falando sozinha, Tohru? – Kyo pergunta, chegando de surpresa.

- Ah! Senhor Kyo? Não, não... eu só estava... pensando alto, só isso.

- Ah... – ele percebe que ela olhava para o quadro e se aproxima, ficando ao lado dela. – É interessante não é?

- Senhor Kyo... Yuki me contou tudo... o senhor tem a maldição do gato... mas não há nenhum gato no horóscopo chinês.

- É verdade. Eu faço e não faço parte dessa família.

- Mas quando alguém conseguir quebrar a maldição, você poderá fazer parte...

- Sim... se alguém conseguir esta proeza.

- Pense positivo! Tudo dará certo.

- Eu não consigo entender de onde você arranja tanta alegria. O mundo não é cor-de-rosa como muitos pensam. Não consigo entender como pode existir pessoas como você.

- K-kyo-kun...

- Eu vou nessa. A gente se vê. – ele sai sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Tohru fica observando-o se afastar, até virar em um corredor onde ela já não podia mais vê-lo.

- Haru tinha razão... oh, como eu sou boba – ela cai de joelhos no chão e coloca uma das mãos na cabeça. Por que estava tão confusa? Tudo girava em sua cabeça e flashes de acontecimentos do passado vinham em sua mente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que conheceu os Souma... lembrou-se das brincadeiras com Haru, Kyo e Yuki... lembrou de seus passeios com o príncipe... e de repente tudo ficou escuro... não enxergava mais nada e sua mente estava vazia, como se todas as suas memórias tivessem sido apagadas de repente. – O que está... acontecendo...?

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo que estava deitada em uma cama, com um pano molhado na cabeça.

- Onde... onde estou?

- Está no meu quarto senhorita Tohru.

- Yu...ki?

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim... o que aconteceu?

- Quando saí do quarto um dos empregados da casa me avisaram que você estava desmaiada no corredor, então eu te trouxe para cá.

- Obrigada.

- Pode me contar o que houve?

- Eu só lembro de ter conversado com Kyo e depois minha cabeça começou a latejar e todas as minhas lembranças com vocês começaram a vir... e então... tudo ficou escuro.

- Quando a trouxe para cá você estava com febre. Não deveria ter ficado lá fora no vento. Deve ter pegado um resfriado.

- Talvez. – Yuki aproxima sua mão do rosto dela para ver se ainda estava quente.

- Pelo menos a febre baixou. Descanse um pouco. Vou pedir para um dos empregados trazerem um chá para você.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu já volto. – ele sai e fecha a porta. Tohru observa o grande quarto e fica impressionada. Nunca vira um quarto tão bonito e organizado como o dele. Nem o seu era assim.

Ela se levanta e vai até a janela. Já estava escuro e as estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu.

- O outono já esta chegando... e logo, logo estaremos no inverno... é triste ver que esta paisagem tão bonita... estes campos tão verdes ficarão cobertos de neve... não haverá mais flores por vários dias... ah... – ela suspira observando a paisagem por mais alguns instantes, antes de voltar para a cama. Assim que ela se deitou, Yuki apareceu com uma bandeja com uma bule e uma xícara de chá.

- O senhor não disse que mandaria um empregado trazer?

- Eu fiz questão de trazer eu mesmo para você.

- Você é muito gentil. – ela agradeceu e bebeu um gole de seu chá. – Hum... que delícia!

- Parece que a senhorita está muito melhor.

- Estou graças a seus cuidados. Bem... acho melhor voltar para meu quarto. Amanhã terei que levantar cedo, pois minha mãe e eu voltaremos para nosso reino.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele estende a mão para ela e a ajuda a se levantar.

- Muito obrigada. – ela caminha em direção a porta, e antes de sair, deseja boa-noite ao príncipe.

- Boa-noite, Tohru.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Tohru e sua mãe despediram-se e voltaram para o reino Honda. Todos ficaram tristes com a despedida, mas logo, seria a vez de Yuki ir visitá-las. Poucas vezes fora até lá e queria ver como estavam as coisas e o que havia mudado.

- Meu querido irmão, Yuki! O dia do casamento se aproxima! Temos que ir preparando tudo desde cedo para não haver problemas e...

- Sim, eu já sei. – ele diz, interrompendo seu irmão, vendo que se não fizesse isso, ele começaria com um discurso de horas e Yuki não estava com humor para ficar ouvindo a ladainha de Ayame num dia como aquele. – Com licença. – se retira, entrando no castelo.

- Hahaha, Gure-san, eu não sei o que dá no Yuki para ele agir desta maneira!

- É... por que será? – Shigure disse, em um tom irônico.

Em outra parte das extensões do castelo, Kyo andava aborrecido. Será que havia feito bem em não ter se despedido de Tohru? Agora só voltaria a vê-la depois de muitos dias e já começava a se arrepender de não ter ido se despedir junto com os outros.

Sentou-se embaixo da sombra de uma árvore e fechou os olhos por uns instantes. Era tão bom sentir os aromas da natureza e poder ouvir os sons dos pássaros, das folhas das árvores farfalhando com a leve brisa de outono e o som de passos... espere... passos? Kyo abriu os olhos e levantou-se.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, atento a qualquer movimento mais brusco.

- Sou eu... não se lembra de mim? – disse uma voz misteriosa vinda de algum canto da floresta.

- Quem é? Apareça!

- Kyo-kuuuuunnnnn! – ele não teve tempo nem de responder, pois algo caiu em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão.

- O que diabos...? – ele abre os olhos e se depara com alguém que há muito tempo não via e que não fazia nenhuma questão de rever.

- Oie!

- Kagura! Mas... o que cê tá fazendo aqui?.!

- Eu estava com tantas saudades! Gostou do meu novo jeito de aparecer?

- Acho que a cada dia que passa, você está ficando mais maluca... ¬¬

- Isso é jeito de falar com uma dama?.!

- Dama? Que dama? Não vejo nenhuma por aqui...

- Grrrrr! Esse é o jeito que você me recebe? – ela diz, enfiando a mão na cara dele.

- Ai! – ele exclama, com o rosto todo estourado.

- Ah! Kyo-kun, quem fez isso com você?

- E ainda pergunta... er... Kagura, será que dava pra sair de cima de mim?

- Hã? Kyo-kun, seu taradooooo! – TAP!

* * *

- Marquesa Kagura, é muito bom tê-la de volta! – disse Ayame, muito animado.

- Obrigada, estou muito contente em voltar!

- Nos conte como foi a sua viagem.

- Ah, foi incrível, mas muito cansativa também... Sua Majestade Ayame, consegui fechar negócios com reinos muito importantes!

- Que maravilha!

- Ah... onde está a Vossa Alteza Tohru? Recebi uma carta de Hatsuharu dizendo que ela estava aqui... faz anos que não a vejo, deve estar uma moça muito bonita.

- Puxa vida, a senhorita Tohru acabou de partir...

- Alteza Yuki, quando irá visitá-la em seu reino?

- Ainda não decidi.

- Quando for, avise-me, sim? Estou com saudades de minha amiga!

- Deve estar mesmo. Ela também esta com saudades suas.

- Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que nos vimos. Ela tinha 6 anos e eu, 8.

- Sim, eu também me lembro... vocês não se deram muito bem...

**Flashback**

Tohru brincava com Kyo e Yuki de esconde-esconde e era a vez dela de procurar, quando vê uma garotinha se aproximando.

- Olá.

- Oi!

- Está procurando alguma coisa?

- Sim, Kyo e...

- Você tá procurando o Kyo?.! O que você quer com ele? – diz Kagura, interrompendo a princesinha.

- É que nós...

- Ah já sei! Mas fique sabendo que ele é o meu namorado! – diz ela, interrompendo Tohru novamente.

- Ah! Não é isso, nós...

- E sou eu que vou procurá-lo!

- Sim, mas...

- Nada de mas! Ei, espere um pouco... – ela observa melhor o rosto de Tohru. – você não é aquela princesinha do reino Honda?

- Sim, eu mesma! Tohru Honda, prazer!

- Hum... você é esquisita sabia? Mas ainda não me disse o que quer com o Kyo-kun.

- Nós estamos brincando de esconde-esconde... e eu estou procurando por ele e Yuki.

- Ah, tá! E por que não me disse antes? – ela abre um sorriso. – venha, vamos procurar juntas! – e estende a mão para Tohru. – A propósito, meu nome é Kagura.

**Fim do Flashback**

**- **Eu estava escondido bem próximo de vocês, então pude ouvir tudo. Me segurei para não rir!

- Ah, cale a boca u.u'

- E vocês só me encontraram depois de duas horas! Hahahahahaha!

- Não temos culpa por você ser mais esperto que nós.

- Obrigado pelo elogio!

- Ora, chega dessa discussão boba. Eu vou tomar um banho e descansar. A viagem foi longa...

- Isso, vai lá.

- Hum... onde está o Kyo? Ele some de repente...

- Deve estar se escondendo de você.

- Kyo-kunn! Venha conversar comigo! Onde você se meteu? – ela sai, chamando por ele.

- A Kagura não muda mesmo, não é?

- Sim... mas ela nunca deixa de cumprir com suas obrigações... foi por isso que dei a ela o título de Marquesa!

- Eu só fico imaginando quanta confusão ela deve ter armado durante as visitas aos outros reinos... ainda bem que não precisei ir junto u.u''

* * *

- Era só o que me faltava... a Tohru foi embora e agora eu tenho que agüentar uma maluca correndo atrás de mim o tempo todo... é confusão demais em um só dia. – Kyo pensou, olhando pela janela de seu quarto distraidamente, até ouvir insistentes e fortes batidas na porta. Tinha certeza que era Kagura e não abriria nem que lhe pagassem.

- Kyo, abra essa porta eu vou derrubá-la!

Pensando melhor... preferia abrir a porta do que tê-la derrubada por uma maluca e ainda correr o risco de se machucar por causa dela.

- Já que não tem outro jeito... – ele vai até a porta e a abre, já se preparando para o pior. Mas se espanta quando nada ocorre e Kagura se mantém parada diante dele, com um olhar doce e um sorriso encantador, o qual ele nunca a vira fazer em sua vida. Por um momento ficou aliviado, mas depois ocorreu-lhe um pensamento... se ela estava tão meiga... só podia significar que o pior estava por vir... – Ka-kagura, não me olhe desse jeito...

- Kyo-kun... – ela muda de expressão, adquirindo um ar mais sério em seu rosto - eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.

- Uma conversa... sobre o que?

- Por favor, Kyo-kun... não faça perguntas tolas.

- "Ela está tão diferente... deve ser importante mesmo...". Tudo bem. Entre, pode se sentar.

- Obrigada. – ela se senta na cama e ele ao lado dela. – Bem, eu vou direto ao assunto. Não dá mais para agirmos feito criancinhas. Eu sei que muitas vezes tenho atitudes infantis com você e que você foge de mim por causa disso. E quando isso acontece, eu fico muito triste por saber que eu meto medo em você. Então decidi que vou parar de agir desse modo, pelo menos com você. Espero que assim nós possamos nos entender melhor. Vou tentar mudar meu comportamento e me controlar... eu sei que o meu temperamento é muito difícil de lidar e vai ser mais difícil pra mim mudar o meu jeito de ser, mas vou me esforçar.

- Kagura, por que está me dizendo todas essas coisas?

- Porque, Kyo-kun... eu... bem, você lembra de quando nós éramos crianças e eu dizia que gostava de você e que você era tudo pra mim?

- Sim.

- Eu confesso que antes eu nem sabia o significado de tudo aquilo que eu dizia. Eu nem sabia o que eu sentia realmente. Mas a medida que fui crescendo, fui percebendo meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Kyo, eu nunca te disse isso da maneira que direi agora. Eu nunca fui tão sincera em toda a minha vida e as palavras que direi nunca foram tão cheias de sentimentos como agora... Eu te amo, do fundo do meu coração.

- Kagura...

- Eu sei que você não me ama. Nunca teve nenhum sentimento por mim. Mas só o fato de eu poder estar desabafando com você, já me deixa melhor. – e, não podendo mais conter as lágrimas, ela desaba em um choro emocionado e triste. Fazia tempo que não chorava daquela maneira. Kyo, pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir e com pena da pobre Kagura que não parava de derramar lágrimas e mais lágrimas, aproxima-se dela e a abraça bem forte. Pronto. Era tudo o que ela precisava. Um simples abraço de quem ela mais ama era tudo o que ela queria naquele momento. – Obrigada... – ela disse entre soluços. Ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas não fazia idéia do que dizer para consolá-la.

- Kagura, eu...

- Não diga mais nada... você não precisa me dizer nada... eu só quero ficar assim mais um pouco. É disso que eu preciso... – ela se afasta dele e o encara, bem dentro de seus olhos. A boca dele, entreaberta, parecia estar convidando-a a se aproximar. Lentamente, ela encaixa seus lábios nos dele, fechando os olhos para poder sentir melhor a boca quente e úmida de seu amado.

- "O que ela está fazendo?" – ele pensa, espantado com o ato repentino dela. Estava confuso. O sentimento que Kagura estava proporcionando a ele era quase o mesmo pelo que sentia por Tohru... quem ele amava agora? Por que tinha que passar por isso? O sabor da boca dela era indescritível e tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer foi se entregar àquele beijo, dando espaço para que se tornasse mais confortável. – "Ou melhor... o que EU estou fazendo...?"

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Nossa, acho q esse foi o maior capítulo da fic O.o o próximo não vai ser mt longo, não u.u'**

**Totalmente Yukiru e KyoxKagura o/ **

**Espero que tenham gostado, estava muito empolgada pra fazer esse capítulo XD E ainda fui má e parei na melhor parte, mhuahuahuauha! **

**Reviews**

**Reky: Muita obrigada pelos elogios XD nossa, que legal que você está criando laços com a fic, huheuheuhe! As vezes isso acontece comigo também \o/ me deixou muito feliz XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Lulux: Nossa, sério q ela tá tudo isso mesmo? Que felicidade! Bem, o Yuki não está kawaii... ele já é kawaii, huehueuhe! Com relação ao Kyo, eu sei que tava fazendo ele sofrer, mas agora as coisas vão mudar pro lado dele... depois de algumas confusões vai dar tudo certo \o/ tenho em mente um final feliz XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: É, como eu disse na resposta de cima, as coisas vão mudar pro lado do Kyo XD eu adoro ele também e já tenho planos pra dar um final feliz ao nosso baka neko XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Kana: Valeu pelos elogios XD adoro quando dizem que as coisas q eu faço estão lindas XD acho q todos pensam assim, não é? Obrigada pela review!**

**Valeu pessoal! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews de vocês! **

**E agora, trechos do q vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! (só pra vcs ficarem morrendo de curiosidade XD como eu sou malvada o.o')**

- (...)Kyo... me desculpe.

- (...)Não precisa fazer isso...

- (...)Deixa eu adivinhar... você a beijou?

- (...)Ah... o que será que ela está fazendo agora?

**Huehueuheuhue, esses foram só alguns pequenos trechinhos XD eu sei, sou muito má, mas o próximo não demora a chegar, ok? E, como eu vou fazer aniversário dia 07/06, espero receber muitas review de presente, heim? XD**

**Beijos!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falta de tempo é uma coisa mesmo u.u'**

**Esse capítulo é uma prova de que a minha mente às vezes pode ser muito fértil XD eu viajeium poucono comecinho do cap O.o Mas ficou bem cara de contos de fadas XD**

**No capítulo anterior**

- Kagura, eu...

- Não diga mais nada... você não precisa me dizer nada... eu só quero ficar assim mais um pouco. É disso que eu preciso... – ela se afasta dele e o encara, bem dentro de seus olhos. A boca dele, entreaberta, parecia estar convidando-a a se aproximar. Lentamente, ela encaixa seus lábios nos dele, fechando os olhos para poder sentir melhor a boca quente e úmida de seu amado.

- "O que ela está fazendo?" – ele pensa, espantado com o ato repentino dela. Estava confuso. O sentimento que Kagura estava proporcionando a ele era quase o mesmo pelo que sentia por Tohru... quem ele amava agora? Por que tinha que passar por isso? O sabor da boca dela era indescritível e tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer foi se entregar àquele beijo, dando espaço para que se tornasse mais confortável. – "Ou melhor... o que EU estou fazendo...?"

**Capítulo 6**

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Kyo tomou ciência de seus atos e se afastou, interrompendo o beijo.

- Kagura, não podemos fazer isso.

- Por que não, Kyo-kun?

- Porque eu já estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

- E... quem é? Por quem você está apaixonado? Vamos, me responda!

- Kagura... eu estou apaixonado pela Princesa Tohru.

- O quê?.! Mas... você não pode... A Tohru já... a Tohru já está prometida para o Príncipe Yuki!

- EU SEI! Eu sei! Eu... – ele não queria chorar, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil impedir as lágrimas de saírem. Entretanto, tinha seu orgulho, e não podia fraquejar, muito menos diante de Kagura.

- Kyo... me desculpe.

- Hã? Por que está me pedindo desculpas?

- Por que fui eu quem o deixou confuso.

- Não, não foi você. Já estou assim muito antes de você chegar e... me...

- Beijar?

- É.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu piorei as coisas. Não pensei antes de agir e não controlei as minhas emoções. – Ela desvia seus olhos, pousando-os em algum ponto qualquer da parede. – Por que será que... quando nos apaixonamos... agimos tão inconseqüentemente? – ela disse, depois de alguns segundos refletindo em silêncio.

- Eu não sei. E sou a pior pessoa para responder a essa pergunta. Mas queria descobrir isso também.

- Kyo... – Kagura diz, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele novamente. Não importa o que faça ou o que diga e não importa o que as pessoas pensem de mim. Eu sempre continuarei a amá-lo, mesmo que sofra a minha vida inteira com esse sentimento não correspondido.

- Não precisa fazer isso...

- Preciso sim. E, se necessário, até o dia de minha morte. – agora ela desfaz aquela expressão séria e passa a ter um sorriso em sua face. – Kyo... quando você decidir que não gosta mais de Tohru e ficar confuso em relação a seus sentimentos... pode conversar comigo que eu estarei pronta para te animar. E, se algum dia, mesmo que seja daqui a muito tempo, você achar que sente realmente algo por mim... traga-me aquela rosa azul que se encontra no alto daquela montanha, lá ao fundo. – e aponta para a janela com o dedo indicador para montanha da qual estava se referindo – esta será a prova de que o amor que tem por mim é sincero. Até lá, se é que esse dia chegará, vamos ser amigos. Promete que fará isso?

- Eu...

- Promete? – ela diz, encostando o dedo indicador levemente nos lábios dele.

- Sim.

- Ótimo! – ela se levanta e vai até a porta, mas, quando estava prestes a sair, Kyo grita seu nome e ela simplesmente pára, sem virar para ele, suas franjas cobrindo seus olhos inexpressivos.

- Kagura... não há garantia... de que você receba essa rosa.

- Eu sei... – e dizendo isso, sai.

* * *

Hatsuharu andava pelos campos abertos, praticando com seu arco-e-flecha enquanto caçava algumas aves, quando se depara com dois jovenzinhos vindo na direção dele. A garota e o garoto pareciam nem perceber por onde andavam, pois conversavam animadamente. A pequena de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, usando um vestido rosa claro rendado e sapatinhos e meias de mesma cor, segurava algumas flores em uma mão e uma sombrinha branca na outra, para se proteger do sol e sorria docemente para o garoto de madeixas castanho-claras que estava ao seu lado, usando uma blusa branca e uma bermuda preta, com sapatos igualmente escuros e meias claras e uma boina cinza na cabeça. 

Haru parou o que estava fazendo e foi conversar com as crianças.

- Olá!

- Oh, Senhor Hatsuharu, como vai? Que prazer em vê-lo!

- Eu também estou contente em te ver, Kisa, mas não seja tão formal comigo, tá bom? – ele diz, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dela.

- Tudo bem, Haru!

- Assim é que eu gosto! – e, após dizer isso, olha para Hiro que estava de braços cruzados olhando para Haru com uma expressão bem séria. – E você, pirralho, como vai?  
- Já disse que não é para me chamar de pirralho, idiota! – disse ele com aquele seu jeito invocado de sempre.

- E quer que eu te chame como, se você ainda é um pirralho?

- Não adianta discutir com você. – disse, virando a cara. – E então, veio só para encher o saco ou quer dizer algo importante para nós? Se não for nada disso, por favor, retire-se.

- Hum... eu acho que tá mais para a primeira opção... e aí, o que estão fazendo? Deram uma escapadinha para ficarem namorando? – Kisa cora com o comentário e Hiro, apesar de ter corado também, tenta disfarçar, como sempre retrucando tudo o que o outro dissera.

- E se nós estivéssemos, o que iria fazer? Nos entregar para os nossos pais? Por acaso nós estamos cometendo algum crime? Eu acho que não e, além disso, eu acho que todos já sabem o que está acontecendo entre Kisa e eu e você parece até uma criança quando faz comentários desse tipo. Eu pareço muito mais adulto que você, se quer saber. Não entendo como algumas pessoas podem ser assim. – ele diz essa última frase balançando a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

- E eu não entendo como podem existir pessoas que não sabem a hora de calar a boca.

- Isso foi uma indireta? Por que você não diz logo na minha cara? Por acaso está com medo? Ai, é horrível ficar imaginando se a pessoa que falou se diriga a você ou a outros indivíduos.

- Que garoto problemático...

- Hiro-kun...

- Bom, nós já falamos muito, não é mesmo Kisa? Já está quase na hora do almoço, temos que ir. Vamos, até mais Haru. – eles dão meia volta e Hatsuharu faz o mesmo, indo para o lado oposto.

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi falar com crianças? Isso é falta de mulher, eu tenho certeza... u.u

- Com quem está falando, Haru? – era Yuki.

- Ah, com ninguém... pera aí, de onde você veio?

- Bem, que eu saiba, meu pai e minha mãe...

- Não é isso que eu quis dizer!

- Hahahaha, eu entendi! Eu só estava passando por aqui e pensando na vida quando vi você chegando, então vim até aqui conversar.

- Hum... você disse que estava pensando na vida... ou seja, na Tohru?

- Você... está certo. Na verdade eu estava pensando no que aconteceu entre a gente.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... você a beijou?

- Sim e foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive na vida!

- Hahaha, espere só até você fazer...

- Poupe-me de seus comentários, Haru. – disse ele, interrompendo-o.

- Mas eu não ia dizer nada de mais...

- Sei... – os dois pararam de andar e Yuki recostou-se à sombra de uma árvore. O sol àquele horário já estava muito forte, mesmo que fosse outono e o clima estivesse começando a esfriar. Não era bom ficar com aquele sol na cabeça. – Ah... o que será que ela está fazendo agora?

* * *

Tohru havia acabado de descer da carruagem e espreguiçou-se, sentindo um ventinho bater em seu rosto. Era tão bom estar de volta! Apesar de gostar muito do Reino Souma, adorava sua terra e, além disso, como muitos dizem, não há nada melhor do que o nosso lar. 

Alguns empregados vinham em direção de Tohru e Rainha Kyouko, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Estavam felizes por elas estarem de volta e ajudariam-nas a levar suas bagagens para dentro do castelo.

A barriga de Tohru estava roncando de fome, mas antes de almoçar, tomaria um banho bem relaxante para descansar da viagem.

- Nós já prepararemos seu banho, Alteza!

- Muito obrigada! – ela agradece à empregada e, em seguida, vira-se para falar com sua mãe. – É tão bom estar de volta, não é, mamãe?

- Sim, sim, é muito bom.

- Mas ficarei com saudades de meu príncipe Yuki e de toda aquela família maravilhosa!

- Eu também, querida, eu também. Mas anime-se, logo voltaremos a vê-los!

- É verdade!

- Tohru, está animada com seu casamento?

- Sim, estou muito animada! Porém, tem alguma coisa que me incomoda. Acho que algumas pessoas vão sofrer por causa desse casamento.

- E quem irá sofrer?

- Kyo.

- O garoto ruivo? – Kyouko espanta-se com a afirmação da filha.

- Ele mesmo, mamãe! Mas não tenho coragem de dizer a você porque eu acho que ele irá sofrer.

- Tohru, sabe que pode me contar tudo! Eu não ficarei brava com você, principalmente numa situação como essa.

- Tudo bem, mamãe, mas pode ser mais tarde? Agora estou muito cansada e com fome. Falarei numa outra hora, tudo bem?

- Sim, filha, concordo com você. Agora nós só precisamos descansar. Mas você sabe que se precisar de mim, pode contar comigo. Estou pronta para dar qualquer tipo de conselho a você.

- Obrigada, mamãe! – elas se abraçam.

- Alteza Tohru, seu banho já está pronto! – diz uma empregada que se aproxima rapidamente das duas.

- Certo! Bem, eu vou agora! Espere-me para o almoço, por favor!

- Claro, querida! – ela diz, sorrindo, vendo a filha se afastar. Mas apesar de ter aquele semblante alegre em sua face, ainda estava muito intrigada com o eu Tohru dissera... e isso poderia acarretar em um problemão.

**Continua...**

**Nhaaa, capítulo curtinho, mas tomara que tenham gostado XD Kyo e Kagura ficam fofos juntos, não acham?**

**E gostaram da aparição de Hiro e Kisa? Eu nem tava planejando colocar eles na fic ainda, mas depois de ter assistido um filme do qual eu não lembro o nome, mas que tinha tudo a ver com os dois, eu resolvi colocá-los aqui nesse cap mesmo XD**

**E espero que eu não tenha feito o Haru mt pervertido O.o**

**Reviews**

**Reky: nossa, que bom que gostou! Valeu XD A gente tem q se falar mais no msn heim O.o Obrigada pela review!**

**Mayura Daidouji: Olá! É, na verdade eu já tinha escrito o capítulo, mas eu precisava de tempo pra revisar e postar, então só nas férias mesmo né... mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo bem viajado que eu fiz com muito carinho XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Gente, vocês acham que eu to correndo muito as coisas nessa fic? Se eu estiver, me avisem, tá? Senão dá a impressão de que eu quero acabar logo com isso o.o''**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Kimi Higurashi (ainda não sei de onde tirei a rosa azul Oo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**- "blablabla" pensamento**

**- blablabla - fala normal**

**- (N/A:blablabla) - meus comentários toscos XD**

**Divirtam-se...**

**Capítulo 7**

Aquela terça-feira estava estranhamente monótona. As horas pareciam não passar e o relógio caminhava lentamente como se estivesse cansado de marcar as horas, fazendo seu irritante barulho de tic-tac. Tudo parecia mais parado que o normal, não havia vento, animais passeando pelos jardins, pássaros cantando e voando alegres como faziam todos os dias... E aquele sol escaldante de meio-dia só fazia tudo parecer mais desagradável. Kyo faria de tudo para que este dia insuportável passasse logo. Não sabia ao certo porque estava com aquela estranha sensação de que a Terra havia parado completamente de girar. E... Onde, raios, estava todo mundo? Será que estava participando de uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde e não sabia? E, o pior, ele é quem tinha que procurar? Sabia que Tohru havia voltado para seu reino e que Yuki havia saído para fechar um acordo com um reino vizinho. Kagura iria se não estivesse muito mal este dia. Ela estava de cama, com febre, delirando e com dores por todo o corpo. Talvez não passasse de uma simples gripe, mas... Fora muita coincidência! Ela estava assim justamente um dia depois da discussão que tivera com Kyo! Ficou se perguntando se a culpa foi dele...

- Isso é ridículo... Como a culpa poderia ser minha? Não... Talvez tenha sido apenas uma coincidência mesmo... Acho que é melhor ir ver como ela está.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores vazios do palácio até chegar ao quarto dela. Hesitou por um momento antes de bater na porta, mas ao ouvir um gemido vindo do quarto, ficou aflito e perguntou se ela estava bem.

- K...Kyo-kun? Pode entrar... – disse, com a voz fraca. – a porta está... Aberta.

- Tudo bem, eu vou entrar. – e foi o que ele fez. Encontrou-a debaixo das cobertas, de olhos fechados e com um pano molhado na testa. Havia um balde de água quente em cima do criado-mudo. – Kagura... Eu... Desculpe-me.

- Por que? – ela perguntou, de olhos fechados.

- Fui eu quem causou tudo isso...

- Não diga besteiras... cof, cof... Você não tem nada a ver... cof, cof, cof! – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sua crise de tosse ficou mais forte.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... É só uma gripe. Amanhã eu estarei bem melhor... Você vai ver.

- Sim. – ela disse com sinceridade, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se culpado por aquilo estar acontecendo com ela. Ele estava mudando seu jeito de ser, pois estava mais maduro, mas mesmo assim, sempre fora grosso com ela e queria se ver longe da garota. Mas... Depois de tudo o que ela disse... Ele começou a pensar de uma outra maneira. Sabia que seria muito difícil mudar completamente seu jeito de ser com ela, pois esta era sua personalidade que foi construída ao longo de toda a sua vida, mas tentaria se controlar e medir suas palavras. Afinal, apesar de ser mais velha, não passa de uma jovem moça, que tem sonhos como todas as outras e o sonho dela sempre fora estar ao lado dele.

- "Se eu fosse uma garota... como estaria me sentindo agora?" – ele pensou, tentando colocar-se no lugar dela. Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dela e o acariciou de leve, sentindo o calor que emanava dele. – "A febre ainda não baixou..." – retirou o pano molhado da cabeça dela e o molhou novamente na bacia de água quente, recolocando-o logo em seguida.

- Obrigada. – ela disse baixinho. – Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?

- Porque... Eu não agüento ver você doente. Prefiro que você fique me perseguindo por toda a casa e me enchendo, mas que pelo menos você esteja saudável e com um sorriso no rosto. Afinal, somos primos, não é?

- Kyo... Então quer dizer que eu fico te enchendo é? Se eu não estivesse tão fraca bateria em você. – disse, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado... – ele disse, sorrindo também. – Vou deixar você descansar.

- Não... Pode ficar. Estou muito sozinha aqui. Onde estão os outros?

- É o que eu queria saber.

OoOoO

- Ah, que dia maravilhoso! Perfeito para um belo passeio na cidade, hahaha! – disse Ayame, muito empolgado. Era a primeira vez em muitos dias que não tivera uma folga sequer e agora estava passeando pelas ruas comerciais da cidade acompanhado de Hatori e dois empregados. Aproveitaria também para ver como as coisas estavam indo naquela parte mais popular da cidade – Dizem que vida de Rei é fácil... Não consigo entender a mentalidade destas pessoas, Hatori! – disse para o amigo que nem estava prestando muita atenção.

- Ayame...

- Sim?

- Por que você chamou apenas a mim para vir passear com você?

- Ora, ora, ora! Não acredito que ainda não tenha percebido, meu caro! Além de você estar precisando de uma folga assim como eu, também queria deixar o Kyon-kitty-kun a sós com a Kagura, hahahahahaha!

- Mas tecnicamente eles estarão na companhia dos empregados do castelo... Além disso,... Pra que toda essa obsessão em relação aos dois?

- Mas é claro! Para que não haja interferências entre Lady Tohru e meu querido irmão Yuki! Se Kyo e Kagura passarem mais tempo juntos, ficarão... Hum... Mais íntimos... – terminou a frase, pensativo.

- Eu acho que isso...

- Ah! Hatori-san! Finalmente concordou com algo que eu disse! – e abraça o amigo, feliz, sem querer ouvir o resto da frase.

- Eu acho que isso é totalmente ridículo. – disse, sério.

- Hahahaha! Era bom demais pra ser verdade!

- u.u'

- Bem... Eu também não sei o que pode acontecer. Só o tempo pode dizer, não é mesmo?

- Nisso você tem razão.

- Hari-saaaaannnn! Finalmente concordou com algo que eu disse! – e o abraça de novo.

- Por que ele teve que repetir a frase? U.u'

OoOoOo

Tohru e sua mãe, juntamente com todos da corte, estavam almoçando tranqüilamente. Era um verdadeiro banquete, realizado todos os dias.

- Mamãe, a senhora acha que os Souma estão bem?

- Claro que sim, querida. Por que não acharia?

- Bem, porque... Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Bobagem. Se estiverem com algum problema não irá ser nada que não possa ser resolvido rapidamente. Não se preocupe, Tohru! Agora coma, antes que sua comida esfrie, está bem?

- Está certo. Acho que eu me preocupo demais não é? Ah! Ouvi dizer que Yuki saiu para fechar negócios em outro reino. Acho que estou preocupada por causa disso... Quem cuida destes assuntos geralmente é a senhorita Kagura. Hum! Mas ela deve ter um bom motivo para não ter podido ir! – ela diz, sorrindo, tomando, em seguida, seu copo de suco. – "Entretanto... por que continuo com essa sensação?" – ela pensou, apertando bem forte seus talheres para esconder seu nervosismo. Talvez estivesse confusa porque havia muitos problemas em sua cabeça. Estava se tornando uma mulher e precisava ser responsável, tentando resolver tudo de forma organizada. E, falando em problemas... Ela já estava envolvida em um, e bem complicado, por sinal.

Tohru acreditava que era sua obrigação ajudar a família Souma. Não sabia porque, mas sempre queria ficar ao lado de todas aquelas pessoas maravilhosas, principalmente agora que sabia sobre o segredo. Na verdade, sempre soube que estava ligada àquela família muito mais do que por um casamento que ainda viria a acontecer. Desde que era pequena, quando não sabia nada sobre eles, mesmo quando não sabia nem o que significava "casamento", ela já sentia que teria uma missão a cumprir. Mas... o que significava tudo isso que apertava seu coração? Por que ela se sentia tão próxima a eles, tanto quanto era próxima a sua mãe? Por que sabia que havia algo de muito estranho nesta história toda? Pensou em perguntar tudo isto a sua mãe, pois talvez ela soubesse de algo, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e não comentar nada, até porque nem ela sabia direito o que queria. Eram coisas tão confusas, que talvez só o tempo pudesse revelar.

E ficou pensando em tudo isto durante à tarde, em seu quarto, como já fizera muitas vezes.

- Alteza Tohru? – chamou um empregado, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Sim? – ela perguntou, sorridente.

- Príncipe Yuki, do Reino Souma, está aqui para vê-la.

- O que? Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Absoluta. Ele a está esperando lá embaixo. Quer que eu o chame, ou...

- Não, não se preocupe! Eu já vou descer! Só diga-lhe que eu já estou descendo, está bem?

- Sim, alteza! – disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tohru arrumou-se apressadamente, colocando um bonito enfeite no cabelo e passando uma leve maquiagem. Desceu as escadas correndo, mas sem perder sua elegância e logo avistou o Príncipe, que estava esperando-a na entrada do castelo.

- Yu...Yuki! O que o traz aqui? – disse ela, corada.

- Bem, é que eu já resolvi tudo e estava voltando para casa, mas, como estava passando por seu reino, resolvi fazer-lhe uma visita.

- Muito obrigada! Sua presença me alegra muito! Ah... Bem... Vamos entrando... Minha mãe está descansando, pois teve um dia cheio hoje... Mas se quiser podemos dar uma volta, eu e o senhor... Ahm... Ah... Mas, suponho que esteja cansado da viajem... Então... Ahn, acho... Acho melhor o senhor descansar, não é...?

- Hahaha! Não se preocupe, Princesa, eu estou muito bem! - disse ele, achando graça do desconcerto dela e da forma kawaii como tropeçava nas palavras. Puxa, ela ficava tão linda, toda vermelhinha daquele jeito! – Podemos dar um volta, sim, com todo o prazer!

- H-hai! Eu... Eu só vou pegar minha sombrinha e minha bolsa e nós já poderemos ir! – disse ela, contente.

- Tudo bem. Esperarei aqui.

Tohru saiu correndo em busca de suas coisas. Havia se esquecido onde as deixara e só foi lembrar-se que os objetos estavam guardados no closet quando já revirara o quarto todo. Voltou para junto de Yuki na velocidade da luz.

- Desculpe pela demora.

- Não tem problema! Você está linda!

- Ah... O-obrigada!

Saíram do palácio e uma carruagem já os aguardava. Era um veículo muito bonito, todo branco e com detalhes em ouro. Nas portas, estava pintado o brasão da família real. A carruagem era puxada por quatro cavalos brancos. Todos possuíam medalhões com o brasão da família real. Por dentro, também era muito bonita. Os bancos eram macios e forrados com couro vermelho. Também era muito espaçosa. Tohru sentou-se primeiro, sendo ajudada por Yuki, que sentou ao lado dela em seguida.

- Alteza, para onde quer que eu a leve? – perguntou o chofer.

- Para o centro comercial, por gentileza. Quero aproveitar para fazer algumas compras. – disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. – o chofer deu a volta e sentou-se em seu banco, para guiar os cavalos. Logo, a carruagem começou a andar e Yuki observou as árvores se movimentarem lá fora.

- Senhor Yuki... – começou Tohru.

- Sim? – ele virou-se, sorrindo.

- Deve estar preocupado. Acho que o senhor queria voltar cedo para casa, não é?

- Não, de modo algum! Ficarei aqui o tempo que for necessário. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha para cá então será muito divertido fazer um passeio com uma bela dama ao meu lado.

- Obrigada! Garanto que vamos nos divertir.

- Sim. – ele a observou sorrir daquele jeito doce e infantil que só ela tinha. Desejava ter aqueles lábios doces mais uma vez para si. Então, aproximou-se e pousou sua mão sobre a dela. Logo, seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ela, cada vez mais corada. Yuki aproximou lentamente sua boca e a encostou levemente na dela. Ela ficou encabulada num primeiro momento, mas a verdade é que também estava com saudades do beijo de Yuki. Entreabriu os lábios macios para que o beijo pudesse ser aprofundado e aquela sensação indescritível começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, o que a fez fechar os olhos, como ele. Mas... Havia alguma coisa de diferente neste beijo. Ele era muito mais apaixonado que o outro. E talvez, também, já estivessem mais seguros do que estavam fazendo. Poderiam ficar assim, colados, eternamente, mas também precisavam respirar e, por isso, se separaram ofegantes.

- Yuki... Confesso que hoje, antes de você chegar, eu estava aflita e preocupada com alguma coisa que não sei o que era. Mas... Depois que chegou, me senti muito bem! Como se toda essa preocupação tivesse ido embora, desaparecido. Muito obrigada!

- Fico contente em saber que a faço feliz. Escute, vou contar um segredo: não sei se era infantilidade minha, mas antes de descobrir que você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, ficava preocupado, pensando que não gostava de mim... Que me via como apenas um amigo. Não tem idéia da minha alegria quando provou o contrário, Tohru. Tudo está saindo tão... Tão perfeito, que eu acho que algo de ruim pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Queria não pensar assim, mas é inevitável. Sempre acontecem coisas que podem estragar uma vida que aparentemente seria perfeita.

- Por favor, não diga isso, Yuki! O que você disse é verdade, mas... Mas temos que viver intensamente cada minuto de nossa vida, sempre vendo o lado bom das coisas. Não podemos fugir do destino... Mas... Quem disse que não podemos mudá-lo?

- Tohru, seu otimismo alegra até o mais infeliz dos homens.

- Hahaha! Não seja exagerado!

- Só estou dizendo a verdade! – ao dizer isso, a carruagem parou. Só aí perceberam que já haviam chegado no centro comercial.

- Nossa, como foi rápido! Nem vi o tempo passar!

Yuki desceu e ajudou a princesa a sair do veículo. Ela abriu sua sombrinha para proteger-se do sol. As pessoas que estavam passando por ali reverenciaram os dois e ficaram contentes em ver que ela havia ido fazer um passeio no centro da cidade.

- Mamãe, quem é essa moça bonita? – perguntou uma pequena garotinha, que não devia ter mais que três anos de idade.

- Filha, esta é a Princesa Tohru, trate-a com mais respeito! Desculpe, Alteza, minha filha é pequena ainda, não sabe o que diz! – disse a mulher, fazendo uma reverência.

- Não se preocupe, senhora! Sua filha é linda, como ela se chama?

- Kokoro, Alteza.

- Que nome maravilhoso! – disse, indo até a pequena e abaixando-se para ficar da altura dela. – Ei, não fique com medo, olhe para mim. – disse com delicadeza e sorrindo. A garotinha atendeu o pedido. – O que você gostaria de ganhar, Kokoro-san?

- E...E...Eu... Não sei...

- Venha comigo! – pegou a mão dela e a levou até uma loja onde havia muitos brinquedos que eram feitos à mão. – Pode escolher o que quiser!

- Obrigada! – Kokoro ficou muito feliz e seus olhinhos brilharam de emoção ao ver a grandiosidade da loja e a quantidade de brinquedos lindos que ocupavam as prateleiras e até mesmo o chão. Foi até a parte das bonecas.

Todas eram lindas, mas havia uma que chamou muito sua atenção. Ela não era a mais bonita de todas, tampouco a mais detalhada. Na verdade era simples, mas seu olhar era tão profundo e doce que parecia ter vida. Seu vestido era colorido e divertido, todo bordado, com um grande laço de fita atrás. O cabelo da boneca era comprido, ruivo e cacheado, muito parecido com o de Kokoro. Seu sorriso, porém, foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Apesar de as outras bonecas serem mais bonitas, elas não sorriam. Qual era a graça de brincar com uma boneca que não sorri? E... Aquele sorriso também era parecido com o de Tohru.

- Já escolheu?

- Sim! Eu quero esta boneca! Ela é muito legal!

- Também a adorei! – falou Tohru, sorrindo. Pediu para o vendedor pegá-la e colocar em uma caixa bem bonita. – Sabe, Kokoro... Você tem bom gosto!

- Verdade? Você também!

Saíram da loja e foram até o lugar onde a mãe de Kokoro e Yuki estavam esperando.

- Mamãe, quando chegarmos em casa eu vou te mostrar o presente que eu ganhei!

- Tá bom, filhinha! – depois, virou-se para Tohru – Muito obrigada! Não sei como posso agradecer por sua gentileza!

- Hum... Apenas seja feliz e cuide desta criança para que ela se torne uma pessoa muito importante. Ela tem potencial! Ah! Eu preciso ir!

- Obrigada novamente! Adeus! – acenou em despedida e continuou caminhando com Kokoro ao seu lado.

A garotinha olhou para trás e viu Tohru piscar para ela. Ela entendeu o recado e voltou muito feliz para casa.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Yuki, curioso.

- Não sei... Achei a Kokoro tão kawaii que resolvi dar um presente pra ela.

- E o que foi que ela escolheu?

- Uma boneca. Não foi um presente caro... A boneca não era tão bonita quanto às outras que estavam na prateleira. Mas, seu olhar e seu sorriso superavam a beleza das outras. Como se fosse um brinquedo mágico!

Yuki sorriu ao perceber o que Tohru estava querendo dizer. Ela parecia uma criança e ele adorava aquele seu jeito infantil de ser. Era uma das melhores coisas da Princesa.

- Enquanto vocês estavam lá aproveitei e comprei um presente para você também. – disse, retirando um pequeno pacote de seu bolso.

- Muito obrigada! O que é?

- Abra.

Ela abriu o pacote vermelho e viu uma caixinha azul de veludo. Abriu e encontrou um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração e, em sua superfície estava escrito as iniciais T&Y (Tohru & Yuki). Dentro do pingente, encontrou uma foto dela com ele ao seu lado. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

- Muito... Muito obrigada! Eu amei!

- Que bom que gostou!

- Eu o colocarei agora mesmo!

Yuki ajudou-a a colocar o colar. Ela ficou muito bonita e prometeu que o usaria sempre.

OoOoOo

Já era noite quando Ayame e Hatori voltaram para o Palácio. Encontraram um gato laranja com seus pêlos eriçados correndo para lá e para cá, parecendo nervoso com alguma coisa.

- Kyon Kyon, como foi que se transformou? – perguntou Ayame divertindo-se com a fúria de Kyo.

- Ahhh! Uma empregada idiota esbarrou em mim sem querer agora a pouco e eu me transformei... MAS ONDE É QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM?.!

- Oh, Kyo, não seja tão histérico! Hatori e eu fomos apenas dar uma volta não é, Hari?

- ...

- Viu só?

- MAS ELE NÃO RESPONDEU NADA! Vocês saem pra se divertir enquanto eu estou aqui preocupado tentando cuidar da Kagura! Não sei o que está havendo com ela!

- Ela piorou? – perguntou Hatori.

- A febre não quer baixar de jeito nenhum. Agora ela está dormindo, mas eu fiquei junto dela a tarde toda. Não queria me deixar sair do quarto.

- Kyon, seu safado! Mesmo com a pobre menina doente, você está cheio de más intenções! - ele exclamou, começando a rir histericamente.

- Não é nada disso! Você entendeu errado! Não ponha palavras na minha boca!

- Kyo, eu vou explicar o que Kagura tem. – disse ele, sério (N/A: e isso é possível? O.o).

- E o que é?

- Ela está...

- Está?

- Sofrendo por amor! – começou, com seu jeito diplomático de sempre. – Seu coração está machucado, dolorido, apertado, pois sabe que não é correspondido e assim acaba entrando em um estado de depressão, que...

- EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO!

- Eu vou lá ver o que ela tem. – disse Hatori, já cansado de tanta baboseira. Não era fácil passar um dia inteiro ao lado de Ayame.

Os dois o acompanharam. Enquanto ela dormia, ele a examinou mais uma vez. Não fez uma cara de muita preocupação, o que deixou Kyo mais aliviado.

- Como eu disse anteriormente, ela só tem uma gripe. É daquelas bem fortes, mas nada mais do que isso. Dentro de uma semana estará nova em folha. Não fique tão preocupado, Kyo.

- Está certo. Obrigado.

- Entretanto, Ayame estava meio correto. Acho que se você ficar ao lado dela, Kagura se recuperará mais rápido. Você sabe como ela é forte.

- Pior que sei... Hatori, você já vai embora?

- Vou.

- Ah! Que pena! Apareça amanhã para almoçar, sim? – disse Ayame.

- Vou tentar...

- Shigure também vem! O nosso Trio finalmente vai se juntar de novo, haha! – disse ele animado, interrompendo Hatori.

Os dois saíram do quarto deixando Kyo e Kagura sozinhos novamente.

- Nee... Kyo-kun.

- Kagura? Ayame te acordou?

- Não... Eu já estava acordada. Ouvi a conversa. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- ... – ele não sabia o que responder.

- Eu já estou bem melhor. Sinto que a febre baixou.

- Que bom. – após dizer isso, ele se transformou. O quarto foi invadido por uma fumaça espessa, mas que logo desapareceu, revelando a figura de Kyo com seu corpo bem definido e... o fato é que os dois ficaram constrangidos... (N/A: XD).

- Kyo-kun!

- Ah... Com licença! – ele pegou um lençol que estava jogado em um canto do quarto e saiu em busca de suas roupas. Alguns minutos depois, voltou ao quarto dela. – Me desculpe... – disse ele, vermelho.

- Não se preocupe! – falou ela, sorrindo.

É... Kyo sentia que havia algo diferente acontecendo. Amava Tohru? Sim, ainda a amava... não é? Mas, então, o que começava a sentir por Kagura? Depois de passar tanto tempo com ela viu que não era tão ruim assim... e que ele poderia acabar despertando algo mais que um sentimento de amizade por ela...

OoOoOo

**Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre este capítulo... pelo menos consegui fazê-lo maiorzinho XD O próximo já está em andamento e vou tentar postar o mais rápido que puder, afinal... bem, peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto com esse.**

**Review**

**_Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan _(valeu por tudooo! Seus elogios me incentivam XD)**

**Pessoal, eu não faço idéia de quantas pessoas estão lendo a fic... e sei que YukixTohru não é o casal preferido dos fãs... mas eu preciso de reviews pra saber o que vocês estão achando, afinal, quero agradar a todos! Dá uma forcinha aí, gente! Até porque eu não quero abandonar esta fic que está sendo muito legal de escrever \o/**

**Mas obrigada para quem está lendo XD**

**See you next cap.!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Para me redimir de meu grandíssimo atraso estou postando aqui o capítulo 8 e 9 de uma vez XD desculpem i.i**

**P.S. respostas das reviews no próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 8**

Yuki acordou meio atordoado por não estar em seu quarto. Aos poucos foi se lembrando do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e ficou mais aliviado. Havia ido passear com Honda e, como voltaram tarde para o palácio e ele estava cansado demais para fazer sua viagem de volta para seu reino, resolvera ficar por lá mesmo e voltar no dia seguinte. E agora se encontrava em um luxuoso quarto de hóspedes. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e se trocou. Não fazia idéia de que horas seriam, mas sempre acordava tarde, então poderia deduzir.

Desceu as escadas e foi até uma sala grande onde havia uma belíssima mesa de café-da-manhã. Encontrou Tohru à mesa conversando com sua mãe e mais algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia muito bem.

- Bom-dia!

- Yuki! Sente-se, por favor! O café está uma delícia!

- Obrigado. – puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Serviu-se de suco e algumas frutas. Não comia muito de manhã, logo depois que acordava. Mesmo assim, achou tudo delicioso. Terminou seu café-da-manhã quase ao mesmo tempo que Tohru. Conversaram mais um pouco e em seguida retiraram-se da mesa.

0o0o0o

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Não pude avisar meu irmão... Não que ele mande em mim... Acho que devem estar preocupados comigo, entende?

- Perfeitamente! Mas como gostaria que você pudesse ficar um pouco mais!

- Não se preocupe, Tohru. Voltaremos a nos ver.

- Claro que sim! Ah! Também estou morrendo de saudades dos outros Souma! Espero vê-los logo.

- Talvez eles venham para cá qualquer dia. Claro que eu virei também. – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Príncipe Yuki! – chamou um empregado.

- Sim?

- A carruagem já está pronta. Podemos partir.

- Certo. – seu sorriso se desfez ao receber o recado. A coisa que menos queria neste momento era sair de perto dela. Os dois se beijaram levemente nos lábios para se despedir. – Eu te amo. – disse ele, olhando para ela. Em seguida virou-se e entrou no veículo que o esperava.

- Eu também te amo! – ela acenou e observou a carruagem começar a andar lentamente pelo caminho de terra, até pegar mais velocidade e desaparecer de vista. – Até breve, meu príncipe.

* * *

- Kyoooo-kunnnnn!!! – Kagura chegou correndo na sala e abraçou o garoto, que se assustou por estar distraído com seus devaneios.

- Ah, Kagura! Você já está melhor? – apesar de ter respondido daquela forma rude, estava feliz por ela já ter se recuperado. – Com certeza você não é uma pessoa normal.

- Kyo-kun, você queria que eu continuasse de cama? – disse ela, triste.

- N...Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Er...

- Yuki ainda não chegou? – perguntou ela, mudando completamente de assunto. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Kyo.

- Não... Mas quem se importa?

- Hahaha! Hum... Eu estou com fome! – disse ela, ao sentir seu estômago roncar. – Quer comer também Kyo-kun?

- Não, estou sem fome. Eu vou dar uma volta. Até mais. – assim, ele saiu pelo portão do castelo, sentindo a leve brisa que batia lá fora. Ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para refletir e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Os acontecimentos de ontem haviam deixado o gato ainda mais confuso sobre seus sentimentos.

- "Maldito rato..." – pensou – "Mas... por que pensei nisso agora? Será que... é porque eu estou com inveja do Yuki? Afinal, ele está com a pessoa que ama, tem seus sentimentos correspondidos, é herdeiro deste reino e não tem uma garota maluca correndo atrás dele o tempo todo. Ele sim é que tem sorte". - sentou embaixo de uma árvore para se proteger do sol que começava a ficar mais forte. Fechou os olhos e minutos depois, sentiu que alguma coisa estava em sua frente, então os abriu para poder ver o que era. Deparou-se com um garoto um pouco mais novo que ele, cabelos brancos e espetados, de roupas pretas e brincos.

- Hatsuharu? O que cê tá fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você, nada.

- Hum... Então por que não vai fazer "nada" em outro lugar?

- Porque não. – respondeu, indiferente.

- Tá zoando com a minha cara?.!

- Calma, Kyo, você está estressado.

- É, minha vida está um inferno.

- Há anos você vive dizendo isso.

- Mas agora é diferente... Você não entenderia. Agora, eu quero ficar sozinho... pode me dar licença?

- Já vi que você não quer conversa. Bem... Parece que o Yuki está chegando. Eu vou lá falar com ele e dizer para ele não chegar perto de você hoje, porque você está de TPM.

- De onde você tirou isso?.! – disse ele, querendo enforcar Hatsuharu.

- Até mais.

* * *

- Finalmente estou de volta. – pensou Yuki, olhando tudo ao seu redor. E pensar que, quando se casasse com sua querida Tohru, iriam unificar seus reinos, que se tornaria um grande império. Será que ele estaria preparado para assumir esta grande responsabilidade? Sempre fora empenhado em tudo que fizera, se dedicara ao máximo para realizar todas as suas tarefas. Ora, claro que não iria falhar desta vez também. Ainda mais com ela ao seu lado. Era um pouco difícil imaginar-se sendo chamado de Imperador Souma. Mas... Acabaria se acostumando.

Entregou seu cavalo para um empregado, ordenando que o levasse até o estábulo. Após isso, observou seu escudeiro se aproximando.

- Yuki, por que demorou tanto?

- Foram apenas dois dias.

- Mesmo assim. Disse que estaria de volta no mesmo dia. Por acaso...

- Sim... Eu fui visitar Tohru.

- O.O

- O que?

- Na verdade eu ia perguntar se você tinha se machucado... Mas vejo que está perfeitamente bem.

- Ah... – ele respondeu, totalmente envergonhado. Devia aprender a ouvir as perguntas até o final antes de sair respondendo.

- E como ela está?

- Está muito bem. Com uma vitalidade incrível. E disse que estava preocupada com algo, mas que depois de me ver, melhorou muito.

- Essa é a Tohru! Sempre se preocupando com as pessoas.

- É verdade. Não me admira que seu reino seja tão próspero e rico. Acredita que ela comprou uma boneca para uma menina que ela nem conhecia?

- Verdade? E por que ela fez isso?

- Disse que aquela garotinha era especial. E merecia um presente tão especial quanto ela.

- Hum... Vocês têm que tomar cuidado... Se dependerem dela, seus filhos serão muito mimados. Haha!

- Tohru e eu ainda nem nos casamos e você já está pensando em filhos?.!

- Ah, por que você está vermelho? Vai me dizer que nunca pensou nisso?

- Er... Bem... Eu... – sem resposta, resolveu mudar de assunto. – Onde está o baka neko?

- Ah, já que falou nele... O Kyo não quer nem saber de pessoas perto dele. Disse que precisa ficar sozinho para pensar, senão ele não consegue.

- O que?

- Eu não disse isso! – falou Kyo, aparecendo do lado de Haru.

- Kyon? O que aconteceu com o "Agora, eu quero ficar sozinho... pode me dar licença?", heim?

- Eu estava cansado de ficar lá sem fazer nada... Além disso, estou com fome.

- A Kagura melhorou? – perguntou Yuki, com um leve to de preocupação na voz.

- Sim... Ela está melhor do que antes.

- Pelo menos você cuidou dela.

- É... Ela meio que me obrigou sabe... – disse ele, encabulado.

- Ah, para com isso, bem que você gostou de ter ficado com ela o dia inteiro, não é? – Haru replicou.

- Não diga besteiras. Eu só queria que ela ficasse boa logo. – ele olhou para baixo, sem saber mais o que dizer. – Agora vamos.

- Podem ir à frente. Vou até meu quarto primeiro.

- Está certo. – Haru respondeu.

* * *

Yuki entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Iria trocar de roupa, pois aquela que estava usando havia se sujado durante a viagem. Entrou no quarto onde guardava suas roupas, procurando por uma confortável. Aquele quarto era relativamente grande e, por estar desarrumado, isto dificultava um pouco sua busca. Resolveu procurar nas gavetas do armário que ficava no fundo daquele quarto e, se surpreendeu com a quantidade de vestimentas que possuía. Não usava nem a metade e era obrigado a guardar todas elas.

Também não se lembrava de ter tantos objetos guardados naquele armário. Resolveu mexer ali para ver o que encontrava... Coisas que faziam parte de seu passado. Brinquedos, presentes e...

- Hã? Mas... O que é isto? – se espantou ao encontrar um livro bem grosso e já amarelado pelo tempo. – Não me lembro de ter guardado isto aqui... Não me lembro de ter visto este livro nem uma única vez... Talvez alguém o tenha colocado aqui quando eu era muito pequeno. Mas, por que justo no meu quarto?

Ficou muito intrigado com aquele objeto empoeirado que estava em suas mãos. Decidiu ver o conteúdo daquilo que parecia ser um diário. Leu algumas páginas, até que, mais ou menos na metade do diário, se espantou com o que leu. E seus olhos se arregalavam a cada linha que lia. Não era possível... Não podia acreditar no que estava ali escrito!

- Isto... Não pode ser! Então... Será que Ayame sabe desta história? Eu preciso mostrar isso a ele! – fechou o livro com força, mas com cuidado para não estragá-lo, afinal era muito velho, mas uma prova muito importante.

O que mais lhe intrigava era o fato de aquilo estar justamente eu **seu** quarto. Ou ele tivera muita sorte, ou fora coincidência, ou... É, não podia ser uma simples coincidência.

* * *

Yuki adentrou o escritório de Ayame com o livro em mãos e o jogou na mesa de Ayame, decidido.

- Explique-se!

- O que é isso, Yun Yun?

- Não me venha com essa! Você conhece este diário?

- Hum... – Ayame percebeu que aquilo era importante, então resolveu parar com as brincadeiras e ficar sério. Pegou o livro e começou a lê-lo. Não precisou de muito tempo para saber do que se tratava. – Yuki... Eu...

- Você conhece, não é? Por que nunca me contou nada? Por que nunca falou a respeito comigo? Por que este livro estava em meu quarto? Ele deveria mesmo estar lá? Uma coisa importante dessas foi escondida de nós durante tanto tempo! – gritou, muito abalado e nervoso.

- Vejo que chegou a hora... Precisamos conversar, Yuki.

- Então que seja agora...

- Sente-se, por favor.

Tsuzuku (continua)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Yuki sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Ayame e o encarou, esperando uma resposta. Seu irmão ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, decidindo-se como poderia começar a falar.

- Yuki... Quando você nasceu, ficou determinado que você se casaria para tornar-se imperador, como você bem sabe. Mas, há uma coisa que nunca contamos a você, porque estávamos esperando o momento certo para isso. Não achamos que você encontraria este diário tão cedo.

- Então por que colocaram em meu quarto?

- Este livro estava selado. Ele não poderia ser visto por ninguém. O selo só se desfaria quando chegasse o momento certo e pensamos que isto demoraria mais algum tempo para acontecer. Mas parece que você já é maduro o suficiente para entender a extensão do problema.

- E... Este selo foi feito por quem?

- Bom, você já deve suspeitar... Foi feito pela mesma pessoa que escreveu neste diário.

- Mas... Como é possível? Como pode uma pessoa viver tanto tempo?

- Não se esqueça que ela era uma maga. Se não fosse por... Aquilo... Ela ainda poderia estar entre nós.

- Está bem... Mas ainda não disse por que isto está relacionado comigo.

- Não apenas com você, mas, principalmente com Tohru Honda.

- O que? A Tohru? O que diabos ela tem a ver com isso?

- Hum... Se você ler o resto do livro, talvez encontre a resposta.

- Tudo bem... Eu lerei! Mas, me diga apenas uma coisa: foi esta Souma que escolheu meu casamento com Honda?

- Sim. Mas ela estava muito doente, então, dois dias após seu nascimento, ela faleceu. Depois eu soube que apenas você, junto com Tohru, poderiam... Salvar a nossa família.

Quando Yuki ouviu esta última frase, ficou estático. Estava tudo programado. Já estava tudo decidido e, ele, a peça principal da história, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo... Poderia deduzir, mas não imaginava que era uma coisa tão intrigante. Levantou-se da cadeira, pegou o livro e retirou-se do escritório de seu irmão.

_Salvar a nossa família_...

As palavras de Ayame não saíam de sua cabeça.

_Salvar a nossa família..._

Então este era seu destino.

_Salvar a nossa..._

Já que era assim, deveria enfrentar este desafio de frente.

_Família..._

E não recuaria. Leria o diário linha por linha, palavra por palavra, letra por letra... Até ficar ciente de tudo.

Havia perdido a fome. Sua prioridade, agora, era aquele diário. Foi até seu quarto, trancou a porta e sentou-se na escrivaninha que ficava ao lado da janela. Abriu na primeira página e começou a ler com atenção.

"_Resolvi começar este diário com o intuito de organizar minha vida e deixar minha marca na história, para que meus descendentes possam saber quem fui. Venho de uma família nobre... na verdade, sou rainha do Reino Souma. Meu nome é Akito Souma. Sou uma maga, mas... não me orgulho disso. Porque isto só me traz problemas"._

"_Um dos meus maiores problemas atualmente é aquele maldito do Ryou... Ryou Honda é seu nome. Era meu amigo. Sim, meu grande amigo. Lembro-me que sempre nos encontrávamos e nos divertíamos juntos, era, ou aparentava ser uma boa pessoa, governava o reino Honda, mas... Ele foi exilado de seu reino. Descobri, depois, que ele estava roubando e desviando dinheiro, manchando o nome de sua família. Por isso foi expulso. E foi aí que começaram meus problemas"._

"_Ele também era um mago. Muito poderoso. E, quando foi expulso de seu lar, eu o convidei para passar um tempo aqui, em meu palácio... Ele ficaria muito sozinho em sua casa de campo, onde nunca aparecia ninguém e muito menos agora com toda esta confusão. Aqui, pelo menos, teria alguém para conversar. Eu sou totalmente contra o que ele fez, mas, ainda assim, ele é meu amigo e, um amigo serve também para dar conselhos e consolar o outro nas horas difíceis. Eu esperava que ele tivesse se arrependido de tudo o que fez. Entretanto, tem agido de forma muito estranha. Parece que não aprendeu nada com tudo isso. Aos poucos eu vou descobrindo quem ele realmente é e o que pretende"._

Yuki terminou de ler e ficou pensativo. Akito Souma... Já ouvira este nome. Estava em uma de suas lembranças remotas. Por que evitavam falar este nome? Afinal, pelo que leu no diário, ela foi uma rainha. Chegou à conclusão de que até agora nada fazia sentido. Mas resolveu anotar em um pedaço de papel aqueles dois nomes: Ryou Honda e Akito Souma.

- Akito...

Olhou a data daquela página.

- Isto foi escrito em sete de abril de 1480! E estamos no ano de 1780! Três séculos depois... Não deve ser muito legal viver tanto tempo assim... – Pegou um marcador de página e colocou entre as páginas no diário. Em seguida o fechou e o guardou dentro de uma gaveta, embaixo de vários outros livros.

- Não está muito seguro, mas... Acho que ninguém vai mexer. – levantou-se e saiu de seu quarto, descendo até a sala de estar. Olhou para o relógio e descobriu que já eram três da tarde. Realmente não vira o tempo passar. Encontrou Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kyo e Kagura conversando e tomando café.

- Yuki? Onde estava? – perguntou Hatsuharu.

- Eu só... Estava em meu quarto, descansando. – disse, indo juntar-se a eles. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e se serviu de uma xícara de café, ainda pensando no que lera.

- Yuki, obrigada por ter ido viajar em meu lugar. – começou Kagura. – Ainda não tive a chance de agradecer-lhe corretamente.

- Não se preocupe. Só cumpri a minha obrigação. Fico feliz que já esteja bem. Parece que kyo cuidou muito bem de você, não é?

- Sim, ele foi muito amável! – disse ela, se encostando ao ruivo, que estava ao seu lado. Ele estava desconcertado com a proximidade dela, mas tentou não demonstrar isso, fazendo uma cara de indiferença.

- Oh, Gure-san, estes dois foram mesmo feitos um para o outro, não acha?

- Com certeza Aaya! Acho que devemos preparar dois casamentos ao invés de apenas um! – os dois se olharam sorrindo e depois fizeram aquele típico movimento que Yuki não suportava – Yoshi!

- O que estão dizendo, seus malditos? – disse Kyo, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, Kyo-kun, vamos nos casar, vamos, vamos! – disse Kagura, chacoalhando o garoto frenéticamente.

- Que idéia é essa? Vocês ficaram malucos?.!

- Por que eu tenho que agüentar isso? – perguntou Yuki para Hatsuharu, entediado.

- Vamos sair daqui... – assim, os dois se levantaram e saíram da sala, indo para o salão principal.

- Ah! Finalmente, paz.

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Yuki?

- Hum? Na verdade... Tem sim.

- Bem que percebi. Você está com uma cara...

- Andei descobrindo umas coisas. Mas... eu prefrio deixar em segredo, ainda não estou muito certo de tudo. E seria melhor que eu resolvesse estes problemas sozinho. Ainda mais porque... A Tohru está envolvida.

- Está certo, não vou me intrometer. Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? Se precisar, pode me falar. Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém.

- Obrigado. – ao dizer isso, sua barriga roncou de fome e ele colocou uma mão sobre ela.

- Você ainda não comeu nada, não é?

- H-hai...

- Vamos até a copa. Podemos pedir para que façam algo para você comer.

- Sim, vamos.

- Afinal, onde já se viu um príncipe passar fome?

Yuki riu da piada. Mas era verdade... só ele mesmo para fazer isso.

As vezes tentava imaginar como seria se ele fosse uma pessoa... normal. Um plebeu. Era muito difícil pensar nisso, visto que ele, desde que estava na barriga de sua mãe, era um príncipe. E, se algo acontecesse para que ele tivesse que abandonar esta vida de principe, será que se acostumaria? Não podia dizer que não tinha medo. Mas... se Honda estivesse do seu lado, poderia suportar até a mais terrível das dores.

_Tohru._

Deveria contar-lhe sobre o diário? Ora, claro que sim, afinal, ela era uma peça muito importante do... Jogo. Só não sabia como faria isso. Seria mais difícil do que quando teve que contar sobre a maldição. Mas, por um lado, pelo menos, ela poderia cumprir sua promessa: a de ajudar a família Souma. Bom, este também era seu destino. Agora tudo ficava mais claro! Os dois foram feito um para o outro, porque os dois tinham o dever de salvar a família. Mas uma coisa ainda o intrigava: Por que ele? E por que ela? Deve ter alguma explicação, ele pensava. E ficou pensando em tudo isto até chegarem na copa, onde encontraram uma empregada lavando a louça.

- Só tem você aqui? – perguntou Hatsuharu, fazendo Yuki despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu a moça, que corou ao ver o Príncipe e seu escudeiro. Largou o que estava fazendo e se curvou para eles. – O que deseja, Alteza?

- Não precisa se curvar, senhorita... Eu apenas gostaria de algo para comer, por favor. Estava ocupado e esqueci-me de almoçar.

- Sim, Alteza. Logo a comida estará pronta.

- Obrigado.

- Para o senhor também? – perguntou, olhando para Hatsuharu.

- Não, não, obrigado.

Yuki sentou-se e Haru sentou em sua frente. Queria lhe fazer algumas perguntas, mas prometera que não iria se intrometer, então resolveu ficar calado.

- Senhorita? – começou Yuki, olhando para a cozinheira.

- S-sim, alteza?

- Qual é o seu nome? Há tantos empregados nesta casa... e eu sei o nome de poucos deles. Acho que isto não está certo, não é?

- Ah... M... Meu nome é Machi... Kuragi Machi, Alteza.

- Machi... é um lindo nome. Você parece ter mais ou menos a minha idade.

- Eu... – ela ficou vermelha igual a uma pimenta. Nunca havia conversado assim e ficado tão perto do príncipe. Só o observava de longe. E, olhando mais de perto, realmente ele era muito lindo. E muito simpático também. E sabia que não era certo, mas achava que estava gostando dele. – "Ele já tem uma noiva... ele vai se casar em breve... devo parar de pensar nisso. Se eu pudesse, fugiria deste castelo, mas não teria para onde ir." – ela pensava, enquanto terminava de preparar a comida.

- Já vi que você não é de falar muito. Tudo bem, eu também era assim.

Ela havia ouvido direito? Ela e o príncipe Yuki tinham então algo em comum? Seu coração estava a mil por hora e estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada... se considerava uma garota muito atrapalhada e poderia muito bem quimar a comida ou derrubar a panela. Se fizesse isso, tinha certeza que receberia uma grande punição do príncipe. Tentou se controlar.

- Está pronto... – ela disse, em um tom de voz bem baixo. – colocou a comida em um prato o pôs na frente de Yuki.

- Muito obrigado. – ele disse, e começou a comer. – Está delicioso.

- Obrigada... – agora pensava que seu coração iria sair pela boca. Nunca pensara que algum dia receberia um elogio do príncipe. – Com... Licença. – ela fez um reverência e se retirou, deixando apenas Haru e Yuki na cozinha.

- Hum... que garota estranha. – disse Haru.

- Ela me parece bem tímida.

- Várias garotas ficam assim quando chegam perto de você, Yuki.

- Por que será?

- E você ainda pergunta... até paree que é tão ingênuo. Se eu tivesse as suas qualidades com certeza teria muitas gatinhas aos meus pés. Você não aproveita, cara.

- Tohru é a única dona do meu coração. Falando nisso... como está a sua relação com a Rin? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo.

- Nós terminamos... Mas eu...

- Você não queria terminar com ela, não é?

- Você sabe como ela é.

- Espero que vocês se reconciliem.

- Eu também. Mas isso vai depender dela.

----

- Você já vai Hatori? – perguntou Shigure.

- Sim.

- Vamos acompanhá-lo até sua carruagem.

- Está bem.

Assim, ele, Ayame e Shigure saíram da sala de estar, deixando Kagura e Kyo sozinhos.

Kyo já ia se levantando para sair, quando Kagura disse seu nome, fazendo-o parar.

- Kyo-kun...

- O que foi?

- Você ainda gosta da Tohru Honda? – ela disse, pausadamente, meio receosa se aquele era o momento certo para fazer aquela pergunta.

- Eu... – ele foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava que ela perguntasse exatamente isso. – Por que quer saber?

- É que... Você me tratou tão bem enquanto eu estava doente, que eu pensei que...

- Isto não tem nada a ver! – ele exclamou, sem olhar para ela.

- Ah...

- Você está confundindo as coisas, Kagura. Não é só porque eu gosto dela que eu vou deixar de... me preocupar com você.

- Só que você está diferente!

- Diferente como? Eu não senti nenhuma mudança de comportamento.

- Eu não sei... Você está diferente, só isso! Mais... Maduro.

- Kagura... Às vezes eu sinto que você faz tudo isso para me confudir. Faz isto para me fazer pensar que eu gosto de você e não mais da Tohru! Você é muito esperta...

- Não... Kyo! – ela não iria mais aguentar ouvir aquilo. Sentia que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Mas eu não vou deixar que você decida as coisas por mim, eu mesmo decidirei quem eu amo!

- Cale-se! – ela disse, dando um tapa no rosto dele. Agora não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

- Kagura...

- Eu não fiz nada! É você quem está imaginando tudo isto! Eu te amo! Mas eu só quero te ver feliz! Eu já disse uma vez... Não me importo de sofrer... Mas eu nunca achei que você pensasse estas coisas horríveis de mim! Você acha que eu sou este tipo de pessoa? Eu não quero... Roubar seu coração! Mas eu gostaria muito... De ter... O seu amor! – disse ela, soluçando e tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

- Kagura... Me desculpe.

- Hã?

- Eu fui muito idiota... Falei sem pensar... Me desculpe.

- Eu também peço desculpas. Acho que fui eu que provoquei tudo isso. Mas é que eu realmente pensei que...

- Kagura eu também estou confuso. Eu sei o que você sente. E eu queria te dizer que, por ter passado bastante tempo com você, ontem, eu notei que você tem um outro lado, que eu não havia percebido antes. E eu passei a gostar mais de você. Por isso, quando você fez aquela pergunta eu me alterei. Por que ainda não sei que resposta dar. Meu coração está divido... Entre a Tohru... E você.

Agora era ela quem não sabia o que responder. Não esperava este comportamento de Kyo. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em sair e se aproximou mais de Kyo, até abraçá-lo. Pensava que ele não corresponderia ao abraço, mas, pelo contrário, ele a abraçou bem forte.

- "Se eu pudesse ficar assim para sempre" – ela pensou, fechando os olhos.

- "Querendo ou não você me deixa confuso... Sei que não é sua culpa... Mas é inevitável".

Quando se separaram, a face de Kagura estava mais tranquila. Ela sorriu para ele e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

O clima foi quebrado por Yuki e Haru que adentraram a sala sem nem pensar quem poderia estar lá. Kyo e Kagura olharam envergonhados para os dois e viraram um de costas para o outro.

- Desculpem, não queríamos atrapalhar. – disse Yuki.

- Atrapalhar o que? Não estava acontecendo nada, não é Kyo-kun?

- Claro que não! Não tenho que dar satisafações a ninguém! – e saiu, chutando a porta e reclamando.

- O Kyo não tem jeito mesmo, haha!

- Qualquer dia ele admite... ¬¬

- "Kyo-kun... Espero que você descubra logo... Por quem seu coração bate mais forte. Assim, tanto você quanto eu, ficaremos mais sossegados... E não sofreremos tanto por uma paixão não correspondida".

Tsuzuku (continua)...

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada por estarem lendo a fic, pessoal! Espero q estejam gostando! O capítulo 10 já está sendo escrito e eu espero terminá-lo antes das provas, senão, só nas férias i.i**

**Reviews:**

**Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan**: obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic \o/ eu to meio sem imaginação pra continuar o capítulo 10, mas vou fazer o melhor possível ok XD eu tbm queria que esse beijo ocorresse no mangá u.u pelo menos nós temos as fanfics, né? XD Obrigada pela review!

**Letcha: **que bom que está gostando da fic! Vou fazer o possível para que ela continue agradando vocês XD Obrigada pela Review!

Até o próximo!

Kimi-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Era uma Vez**

**Capítulo 10**

"_Hoje estive muito atarefada. Ryou está morando aqui no castelo e... Descobri que, apesar de sua pose de homem esperto, ativo e inteligente, ele é um folgado! Vai ser difícil conviver com ele, mas acho que vou acabar me acostumando. É como dizem, por mais que os amigos se conheçam a séculos, sempre há mais coisas a se aprender sobre eles. AH! Os seres humanos são tão misteriosos!"_

"_Às vezes fico pensando... Será que estou fazendo bem em acolhê-lo aqui? Será que isto não pegará mal para a imagem do reino? Afinal, o que ele aprontou já chegou aos ouvidos de pessoas de reinos bem distantes, segundo meu informante. E vai ser muito difícil para Ryou limpar o seu nome."_

"_E, como sempre, meu amigo está agindo estranhamente. Desde quando ele é assim? Não entendo como pôde ter se tranformado tanto em pouco tempo. Não é mais a pessoa doce e prestativa que era antes. E, para mim, está assim porque o poder subiu a cabeça dele. Quando se tornou rei, ele já era um mago poderoso... Juntando-se isso mais o poder que estava exercendo sobre as pessoas do reino, tornou-se uma pessoa... Muito arrogante. E me custou muito escrever isto, pois ele ainda é meu amigo. Mas, se continuar deste jeito, terei que tomar algumas providências"._

Yuki terminara de ler mais uma página daquele misterioso diário. Pelo que Akito havia escrito, Ryou estava diferente. Mas... O que ele poderia estar aprontando daquela vez? Embora estivesse lendo coisas que já haviam acontecido, Yuki tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que viria a seguir. Queria continuar lendo, mas precisava sair para treinar. Não vira o tempo passar e, agora, Hatsuharu deveria estar cansado de tanto esperar. E Kyo também.

Guardou o diário novamente na gaveta e foi colocar suas roupas de treino. Depois, desceu até o campo onde encontrou Haru e Kyo que já estavam se exercitando.

- Desculpem-me pela demora...

- O que estava fazendo? – perguntou Haru, curioso.

- Nada não... Vamos começar?

* * *

No final do dia, os três estavam muito cansados. Resolveram terminar por ali mesmo e continuar no dia seguinte. Quando estavam voltando, Haru não pôde deixar de fazer uma pergunta a Yuki.

- O que está havendo? Você tem estado muito disperso estes dias, ontem se atrasou para o almoço e hoje se atrasou para o treino, além de não ter se concentrado em nada do que fazia. Disse que tinha algo o incomodando ontem, mas quis manter isso em segredo, então eu não perguntei mais nada. Só que isto está afentando as suas atividades e eu estou ficando preocupado. – Haru falou começando a ficar zangado.

- Ihh, será que vai virar o "Black"? – perguntou Kyo para si mesmo, entediado.

- Eu já disse, não está acontecendo nada, eu só estou com alguns problemas para resolver, nada de mais!

- Mas o Hatsuharu está certo, você está muito estranho mesmo, rato. Eu não sou de me intrometer, mas se for por causa da Tohru, eu juro que...

- Não é, não é por causa dela! Não comecem a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Isso tem a ver... Com todos nós... – após dizer isso ele saiu na frente, deixando Haru e Kyo para trás.

- Se tem a ver com todos nós era melhor ele abrir o jogo logo, né? – falou Haru, voltando a se acalmar.

- Esse cara não tem jeito mesmo...

* * *

Machi estava andando com sua amiga Kimi (N/A: não sou eu, tá, gente? XD) pela feira da cidade. Neste dia, elas estavam de folga do trabalho e poderiam se divertir. Entretanto, Machi não estava se divertindo nem um pouco, pois pensava no Príncipe. Estava com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

- O que foi, Machi? Está passando mal? – perguntou Kimi, preocupada.

- Não é nada...

- Vai, me conta... Pode se abrir pra mim.

- Tudo bem...

Elas entraram em uma taberna, que aquela hora estava vazia, para poderem conversar com calma. Não pediram nada, pois estavam sem dinheiro.

- E então, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu... – Machi não queria preocupar a amiga, mas precisava desabafar com alguém. Abaixou a cabeça e suas franjas esconderam seus olhos, que deixaram escapar uma fina lágrima.

- Está... Chorando? Mas eu nunca a vi chorar, Machi!

- É que... Kimi... Prometa que não contará a ninguém! Eu não contei nem para o Kakeru, então...

- Tudo bem, Kimi não contará! Agora fale!

- Certo... – Machi limpou seus olhos e respirou fundo. – Sabe o Príncipe Souma?

- Sim, o que tem? – ela perguntou confusa. Um segundo depois, sues olhos se arregalam e ela começa a entender o que estava acontecendo. – Ah... Não me diga que... Você...?

- Sim, eu estou apaixonada por ele. Antes eu o achava um idiota... Mas eu comecei a ver que ele é muito gentil... E... – ela tenta segurar as lágrimas que novamente queriam sair.

- Não fique assim... – disse Kimi, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Machi, tentando consolá-la. – Muita gente gosta do Princípe Yuki. Até eu! Tenho inveja da Princesa Tohru... u.u

- Você não entende, não é este tipo de gostar. O que você sente é uma admiração por ele, mas eu... O que eu sinto é...

- Machi... Isto é um problema. Sabe que os plebeus não podem se apaixonar por alguém da nobreza. Principalmente alguém tão importante como o Príncipe! O que pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei. Droga. Eu até queria ter coragem para contar a Sua Alteza, mas... Certamente eu seria banida do reino ou algo assim.

- Ora, não pense assim! A família Souma é muito gentil e eles sempre foram compreensíveis! Sua Majestade, Ayame, nunca trataria mal alguém da plebe, a não ser que fosse algum ladrão ou coisa parecida. Entretanto, pegaria muito mal e seria muito estranho uma simples criada do Palácio Real se declarar para o Príncipe Souma, que logo, logo, se tornará Rei, ou melhor, Imperador, afinal se casará com a Princesa Tohru, do Reino Honda, e os dois reinos vão se unir, formando um só império. Além disso, Principe Yuki já está apaixonado por Tohru e, mesmo que não estivesse, ele seria obrigado a se casar, porque foi tudo um acordo planejado desde quando ele nasceu. Ou seja, não haveria possibilidade de...

- Eu já sei tudo isso que você falou Kimi. Está tudo certo. E eu sei que o Príncipe Yuki nunca gostaria de alguém... Como eu.

- Isso eu já não sei. Mas você é uma garota muito bonita! Claro que não é tão bonita quanto a Kimi aqui, mas você tem muitas qualidades! Não pode ficar se rebaixando! Olha, eu não vou dizer para você esquecer esse seu amor pelo Principe Yuki porque isso seria quase impossível... Acredite, eu sei como é. Mas pelo menos tente ver as coisas pelo lado bom! Se você realmente o ama, então vai querer que ele seja feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa, não é verdade?

- Mas... Maldição... É difícil aguentar isso. – disse ela apertando sua mão que estava apioada em cima da mesa.

- Sim... Mas o coração aguenta! Por mais machucado que esteja! Ah, é por isso que a Kimi detesta paixões não correspondidas! Apesar de ser lindo é muito triste!

- Kimi...

- O que foi?

- Você está tentando me animar ou me deixar mais chateada ainda?

- Ah! Não, não! Só quis dizer que você pode conseguir superar! Mas isso é uma opinião minha. Você ainda tem que descobrir o que vai fazer em relação a isso.

- Que opções eu tenho? – perguntou ela, com uma expressão muito entristecida no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo, com uma certa raiva de si mesma por ter que se apaixonar por alguém que ela nunca poderia ter para si.

- Bem, não muitas... Mas o mais importante é seguir o seu coração. Ai, ai, às vezes eu falo umas coisas tão poéticas!

- Hum... – Machi se alegrou um pouco, depois da conversa. Mesmo que a Kimi fosse uma pessoa tão animada que não levava as coisas muito a sério, ela sabia o que dizer nas horas certas.

As duas voltaram para casa quando já era noite. O céu estava estrelado, indicando que o dia seguinte iria ser lindo também.

* * *

Tohru observava da janela de seu quarto os pequeninos pontinhos de luz grudados na imensidão azul. Não havia lua, mas, mesmo assim o éu estava iluminado pelas estrelas reluzentes.

- Ah! Uma estrela cadente! Vou fazer um pedido! – ela fecha seus olhos e coloca as duas mãos abertuas, uma sobre a outra, na altura do peito e diz, com um sorriso - Por favor, que dê tudo certo para todos os Souma e que a maldição que os persegue seja quebrada, para que eles sejam felizes!

Neste momento, sua mãe adentra seu quarto, pois a porta estava aberta.

- Falando sozinha, Tohru?

- Ah! Não... Estava apenas fazendo um pedido à uma estrela cadente, que passou.

- Ah é? Então espero que o seu desejo se realize. Agora eu vou dormir, Tohru. Estou muito cansada.

- Boa-noite, mamãe! Até amanhã.

- Boa-noite, querida. – dizendo isso, ela sai do quarto, deixando Tohru sozinha novamente.

- Eu também espero... Que meu desejo se realize... – ela olha para o céu com olhos brilhantes e chorosos. Depois, vai deitar-se também. Mas, por alguma razão não conseguia dormir. Estava com o pressentimento que algo ia abalar o seu romance com Yuki. É claro que ela não era ciumenta nem nada disso, mas estava com medo. Também sabia que Yuki não seria capaz de trai-la.

- Yuki-kun... Será que está pensando em mim agora?

* * *

No palácio dos Souma todos também já haviam ido se deitar, exceto Kagura, que estava lendo um livro na biblioteca e Kyo, que acabava de voltar de sua caminhada noturna. Ele adorava andar à noite, pois não havia nenhum sol para esquentar sua cabeça e tudo ao seu redor parecia mais misterioso e sinistro. Ele adorava o frescor da noite e o cenário sombrio que ela trazia. E, além disso, o ambiente noturno lhe trazia paz, porque não havia ninguém fora de casa tão tarde e, assim, ele podia refletir sobre sua vida e muitas outras coisas.

Quando subia as escadas para ir até o seu quarto, encontrou Kagura parada no corredor o encarando.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou desconcertado.

- Estava esperando por você... – o jeito como ela falou aquelas palavras foi tão meigo que ela até parecia outra pessoa. Será que era só imaginação do neko, ou ela estava mesmo sendo mais gentil e feminina?

- E... Por que estava esperando por mim?

- Ah... Eu não sei. Eu sabia que você estava lá fora e... Até pensei em te acompanhar. Mas quando resolvi ir, você já tinha voltado. – ela desencosta da parede e se aproxima um pouco dele. Quando chega uma pouco mais perto, percebe que havia um corte em sua face esquerda. – K... Kyo! Você está machucado!

- Ah! Isso... Isso não é nada! Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só raspei em um galho de uma árvore, pois está muito escuro e eu não consegui enxergar direito, só isso.

- Mas eu vou cuidar de você! – ela pega a mão dele e começa a arrastá-lo até um quartinho onde havia medicamentos e curativos.

- Eu já disse que não precisa! Ei! – ele tentava se soltar, mas ela parecia mais forte que ele! Ou será que, no fundo ele estava deixando que ela o levasse?

- Pronto, Kyo-kun, chegamos. – ela abre a porta e os dois entram no quarto, onde encontram algumas prateleiras com vidros de remédios, ataduras e alguns outros objetos de valor medicinal. – Vejamos... – Kagura procura enquanto Kyo apenas observa o local.

Quando Kagura finalmente acha o remédio e o curativo, se ouve um som de algo batendo e os dois se viram bruscamente para ver o que tinha sido aquele barulho.

- Ah, foi a porta que fechou! – ela vai até lá para tentar abri-la novamente, mas em vão. – Droga, está emperrada! Kyo-kun, nós estamos trancados aqui! – ela exclama, com medo.

- Calma! Vamos dar um jeito de sair. Eu vou tentar abrir a porta. – ele faz muito esforço, mas, mesmo assim, não consegue. – Ah! Maldição! A culpa foi sua que quis me trazer aqui pra fazer um maldito curativo!

- A culpa foi minha? Mas eu só estava querendo ajudar! A culpa foi é sua, porque foi você quem se machucou!

- Ah, droga! Como faremos para sair daqui? Tem alguma idéia? – ela olha para ela e verifica que sua expressão havia mudado de uma enraivecida, para uma amedrontada. Não entende muito bem o porquê da mudança repentina e fica sem saber o que dizer até ela começar a falar.

- K...Kyo-kun... – ela diz, se aproximando dele.

- O que foi?

- Eu... tenho medo de lugares muito fechados... ¹ – Kagura parecia estar com medo mesmo. Ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ter medo de alguma coisa. E parecia tão frágil àquela hora que ele não teve como não abraçá-la.

Quando Kagura sentiu o corpo de Kyo envolvê-la daquela forma aconchegante, seus olhos se arregalaram e uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Não sabia porque estava chorando, talvez fosse por causa do medo ou talvez fosse por causa da gentileza de Kyo. Mas o importante é que os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos e isto a deixava feliz. É, talvez aquela lágrima tivesse sido mesmo é de felicidade. Mas, de qualquer modo, ela retribuiu o abraço e fechou os olhos. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse tão cedo, pois temia que ela nunca mais pudesse sentir aquilo novamente.

- Kyo... – ela disse, ainda abraçada a ele. – Arigatou.

- Mas... Por que?

- Porque você está aqui comigo agora e isto me deixa feliz.

- Mesmo que nós estejamos trancados aqui dentro?

- Bem... Sim. Eu quero aproveitar este momento.

- "Do que ela está falando?" – ele pensou, confuso.

- Não me importo de ficar aqui, desde que você esteja comigo. – após dizer isto, ela se separa dele e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. – ele fica envergonhado, pois ela nunca havia agido daquela forma.

Kagura pega o remédio e passa delicadamente sobre o ferimento dele. Em seguida, coloca o esparadrapo por cima.

- Agora sim. – ela diz, sorrindo.

Kyo a observa por alguns segundos e em seguida apóia sua testa no ombro dela. Parecia estar muito cansado.

- O que foi, Kyo-kun? – ela perguntou, corada.

- Kagura...

- Sim?

- A Tohru, ela... Eu a amava.

- Por que isso de repente? – ela perguntou não entendendo mais nada.

- Você sabe que eu não sou bom pra dizer essas coises, né... Só que agora é necessário... Eu percebi que o coração dela me queria como um amigo, sabe. Eu sabia que ela há muito tempo tinha seus olhos voltados para Yuki, apesar de se dar bem com todos. Então eu decidi que eu precisava esquecer isso. Eu quero ser amigo dela. Porque eu gosto dela. Só que... O que eu sinto por você ainda está vago, entende... Uma coisa que me deixa confuso... E isso começou... Bem, não sei ao certo... Que droga, isso tá começando a ficar meloso demais...

- Kyo... Tudo bem. Eu sei que seu coração está apertado. Mas eu ainda amo você. E se você desistir de mim ou da Senhorita Honda... Eu vou tentar superar isso sem sofrer... Porque eu também não gostaria que você sofresse. Tentarei esquecer as coisas ruins que aconteceram entre você e eu e só deixar as boas lembranças. Mas enquanto isso não acontece... Continuarei sendo sua amiga. Continuarei pensando em você... Rezando por você... Esperando por você...

- Acho que é a minha vez de dizer obrigado. – ele diz, sorrindo, e ela faz o mesmo, olhando nos olhos dele. O gato sabia que a Kagura que estava em sua frente agora estava falando com o coração e não com a mente. – "Eu queria muito corresponder aos seus sentimentos, Kagura... Mas não consigo nem ao menos corresponder aos meus próprios... Me desculpe por isso." – ele pensa, desfazendo o sorriso. Kagura percebe que o silêncio dos dois estava ficando muito incômdo, então resolve se manifestar.

- Kyo-kun... Mas nós ainda temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui!

* * *

_- Mas... O que é isso? – um garoto de cabelos acinzentados perguntava para si mesmo, percebendo que estava em um lugar totalmente estranho. Era bonito, agradável e possuía uma aura muito boa, mas ainda assim não era nada familiar a ele. – Onde estou?_

_Ele começa a andar por aquele lugar e, depois de algum tempo, encontra um jardim com flores muito belas e, no meio do jardim havia um balanço de madeira. No balanço estava sentada uma mulher bonita de cabelos curtos e negros. Mas... Seu olhar era triste e sem vida. O que estaria ela fazendo ali?_

_- Senhorita? – ele chama por ela e ela olha para ele confusa. Talvez também não soubesse o que estava fazendo lá._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Yuki. E a senhorita? Vive por aqui?_

_- Não. Eu sou Akito._

_- Akito? Este nome me é muito familiar. Por que você está tão triste?_

_- Eu... – ela não consegue terminar de falar, pois começa a chorar. E, neste momento, uma ventania muito forte surge, levantando as pétalas das flores e um pouco de poeira. Yuki é obrigado a fechar os olhos para protegê-los dessa poeira até o vento parar. E, quando ele abre os olhos, Akito já não estava mais lá._

_- O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta para si mesmo,olhando para todos os lados e procurando pela mulher, em vão._

Ele acorda assustado e se pergunta o que aquele sonho poderia significar. Será que estava tão entretido em descobrir a história de sua família que até já estava sonhando com a dona do diário?

Olhou atordoado para a janela e constatou que ainda era de noite. Levantou-se para ir beber um pouco de água e, ao passar por um corredor, ouviu vozes vindo do quartinho de remédios e achou tudo aquilo muito estranho. O que alguém estaria fazendo lá aquela hora da noite e com a porta fechada? Achou mais estranho ainda o fato de a porta estar trancada pelo lado de fora.

Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou Kyo e Kagura lá dentro!

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou perplexo.

- Ah! Yuki, você nos salvou! – gritou Kagura feliz da vida.

- Ah! Então o rato maldito finalmente serviu para alguma coisa... – disse Kyo, saindo logo atrás de Kagura.

- O que o baka neko estava fazendo com você Kagura?

- Ah! Nada não. É que ele se machucou e eu o trouxe aqui para fazer um curativo, só que a porta trancou e nós não conseguíamos sair.

- A porta estava trancada do lado de fora com chave... Quem poderia ter feito isso? – Yuki falou, com ares de detetive.

- Você tem alguma idéia?

- Bem... não poderiam ter sido os empregados porque eles não tem coragem de fazer isso. Então, qual é a única pessoa que pode estar acordada a essa hora e gosta de fazer piadas com vocês dois?

- Ah! Eu... Eu já sei quem é! Aquele maldito! – Kyo exclama começando a se irritar.

- Sim, só pode ser ele... Ayame! – os três dizem em uníssono.

- Hahaha! Sim, sim, vocês descobriram! – disse Ayame aparecendo de repente de algum lugar. – Oh, meu irmão, como você é inteligente! Pena que estragou a minha diversão! Estava tão emocionante ouvir as discussões dos dois pombinhos e imaginar o que eles poderiam estar fazendo lá dentro, hahaha!

- E o que você pensou que nós faríamos, heim? – Kyo gritou, dando um cascudo em Ayame.

- Oh, crianças inocentes e puras! Ainda me lembro dos meus tempos de garoto, quando não havia nada que eu precisasse me preocupar e tudo para mim era diversão!

- "Então não mudou nada" u.u' – pensou Yuki, cabisbaixo.

- Certo, certo, agora está na hora das crianças irem dormir! – disse ele, empurrando os três pelo corredor.

- Não nos diga o que temos que fazer! E não nos chame de crianças, nós já somos quase adultos, bakaaaaa!

- Oh, Kyon-kitty-kun, você não se cansa de gritar nem a noite? Como pode ser tão elétrico?

- Já chega! Me solteeeee!

Apesar de todos estarem alegres, Yuki ainda estava preocupado com seu sonho. Será que ele tinha algum significado? Ou será que foi apenas uma coincidência?

Tsuzuku...

* * *

**Observação:**

**¹sobre a Kagura, eu não faço a mínima idéia se ela tem medo do escuro ou não na história original, tá? É que eu precisava de um pretexto pro Kyo abraçá-la XD **

**Reviews:**

**Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan: é, eu postei esse "combo" pq fazia muito tempo que eu não postava essa fic, hueuhe... vc está de castigo? O.o nhaaa, mas eu tbm não entro no msn faz bastante tempo n.n estou com saudades de vc T.T mas muito obrigada pelos elogios XD E vê se sai do castigo logo pra gente poder conversar \o/**

**K-chan: Nossa, sério que vc gostou tanto assim da minha humilde fanfic? \o/ Arigatou!! E, sim, eu pretendo focar só em Yukiru e Kyogura, porque eu tenho mais facilidade com eles n.n mas se vc tiver uma sugestão de casal eu posso até tentar, porque não? Afinal, adoro desafios, hueuheu! Muito obrigada pela review XD**

**Serennity Princess: Fiquei muito feliz de ter recebido uma review de vossa pessoa XD Eu sei que você gosta mais de "Kyogura" , mas a minha fic tbm tá bonitinha, vai? Ainda bem qe você está gostando da fic, hueuhue... Eu num tava muito inspirada pra fazer esse capítulo, mas o próximo eu garanto que está melhor XD Obrigada pela review, maninha!**

**Pessoasssss!!! Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e descuplem-me se eu coloquei algum spoiler ou algo assim (eu não gosto de sopiler, mas às vezes eu acabo sabendo de algo que ainda não apareceu no mangá brasileiro), mas eu estou tentando colocar apenas as informações que apareceram no mangá até agora, OK? **

**No próximo capítulo:**

**- Tohru descobre o segredo de Yuki?.!**

"**(...) parece que nós dois, você e eu fomos... "escolhidos" para libertar a família Souma."**

"**a culpa disso tudo não é sua..."**

**- O coração de Kyo finalmente desperta seus sentimentos?.!**

"**Por que estou fazendo isso novamente?"**

"**Eu só quero saber se... É o seu coração que você está seguindo agora."**

**Muitas revelações e descobertas os aguardam!**

**Até o próximo!**

**Kimi-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Era uma Vez_**

**_Capítulo 11_**

Depois de alguns dias de muito trabalho e problemas a resolver, Yuki decidiu que já estava na hora de ter um descanso. Já estava achando que sua cabeça explodiria com tantas tarefas relacionadas ao reino e ainda o mistério daquele diário sobre o passado da família Souma. Precisava de um tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e rever sua querida princesa, que também estava com o coração apertado de saudades. Um amor a longa distância podia ser mito romântico aos olhos dos outros, mas para eles era muito doloroso.

Agora os dois passeavam de mãos dadas pelos campos de lírios que marcavam a fronteira entre os dois reinos. Apesar de ser outono – época em que as folhas das árvores começam a secar e as flores se transformam em frutos, fazendo surgir uma paisagem um pouco triste – as flores e árvores daquela região estavam exuberantes, como se ainda fosse primavera. Por conta disso, muitas pessoas acreditavam que aquela era uma região mágica, que só perdia a sua força quando chegava o verdadeiro inverno, cobrindo tudo com a neve – e mesmo com isso não perdia a sua beleza. A brisa da tarde era tão refrescante e o aroma daquelas flores era tão delicioso que Yuki até se esquecera de que tinha problemas e que precisava voltar para casa em poucas horas. Tohru também estava se divertindo muito. Aquele era um dos lugares mais bonitos que ela já vira e Yuki achava que combinava perfeitamente com a princesa.

Pararam para descansar debaixo de uma grande e velha árvore. Tohru sentou-se e Yuki fez o mesmo, se ajeitando ao lado dela. Uma pequena folha caiu delicadamente sobre a cabeça de Tohru.

- Honda...

- Sim?

Yuki não disse mais nada, apenas levantou sua mão e a passou pela cabeça de Tohru para retirar a folha. Com este ato, ficaram bem próximos um do outro a ponto de poderem ouvir seus corações baterem acelerados devido a proximidade dos rostos. E, num impulso, Yuki levantou o queixo dela, se aproximou ainda mais de seus lábios e a beijou com vontade. Como estava com saudades do sabor adocicado dela... Da pele delicada... Do toque da mão quente dela em seu rosto... Era tudo tão perfeito que ele se sentia como Adão ao lado de sua Eva no paraíso.

A única coisa que não tornava tudo aquilo mais perfeito era o fato de que ele sentia necessidade de sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, abraçá-la... Abraçá-la e ficar assim por muito tempo, sentir seu calor e seu perfume... Era tudo o que ele queria. E não podia. Aquela maldição, estúpida maldição, que o privava de realizar aquele simples ato de amor. Droga, mais uma vez se lembrara dela. Até mesmo ali, ao lado de Tohru, apenas com ela e mais ninguém, até mesmo nos seus sonhos, a toda hora se lembrava deste tormento que carregava desde que se conhecia por gente. E o que também deixava-o atordoado era o fato de que a família de Tohru estava envolvida naquilo. Sabia que precisava contar isso a ela, mas tinha medo de dizer palavras erradas e acabar magoando-a. E isso era a última coisa que queria no mundo. Embora soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que revelar-lhe a verdade, seu coração dizia que ele deveria esperar um pouco mais. Mas... Por quanto tempo mais? Não queria deixar tudo para a última hora, não queria mentir sobre um assunto tão sério, considerando que faltavam apenas quatro semanas para o seu aniversáro, que seria marcado como o primeiro de muitos dias em que passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado da pessoa que ele mais estimava no mundo. E se algo acontecesse durante esse tempo? E se algo acontecesse na cerimônia? Não queria nem pensar, mas tinha o pressentimento de que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. E não era nada bom. Só de imaginar, sentiu como se houvessem borboletas em seu estômago e todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Estava com medo. Sim, esta era a palavra certa. E, rapidamente, balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

- Yuki... Você está bem? Está... meio pálido... Algo está te incomodando? – perguntou ela, percebendo a expressão atormentada dele estampada em sua face.

- Muitas coisas, Tohru... Mas no momento eu só queria esquecer todas elas. E não se preocupe, eu estou bem, sim.

- É sobre a maldição, não é? – insistiu ela. Yuki a olhou tristemente, estava indeciso. – Por favor, Yuki. Me conte, você sabe que eu quero ajudar!

- Tohru... Tohru, escute... Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer sobre isso! Mas eu acho que... Eu acho que ainda não é o momento certo, entende?

- Mas... Então quando? Quando vai ser o momento? Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim!

- Por favor, não vamos brigar por causa disso...

- Eu não quero brigar, eu só quero discutir... Desculpe se estou sendo tão curiosa, mas... É que eu estou preocupada!

- Não se preocupe. Eu que sou um idiota... Tudo bem, já que você insiste... A verdade é que...

- Sim? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- A sua família, Honda, está diretamente relacionada com a nossa maldição.

- O que?.! Como?

- É verdade. Eu ainda não sei direito como aconteceu. Mas parece que nós dois, você e eu fomos... "escolhidos" para libertar a família Souma.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Eu achei que se dissesse isto você ficaria magoada e também... Eu estava com medo que você pudesse correr perigo caso soubesse...

- Mas se a culpa é minha, então...

- Não! Não, a culpa disso tudo não é sua.

- Então, de quem...?

- Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas. Mas ainda não posso afirmar nada, preciso confirmar.

- Yuki, como você descobriu tudo isso?

- ... – ele demora alguns segundos para responder. – Eu vou te mostrar. Mas antes, eu gostaria de passar o final da tarde aqui com você. Vamos... esquecer isto pelo menos por um momento, sim?

- Tudo bem.

Yuki se levanta e estende sua mão para ajudar Tohru a se levantar também.

- O-onde vamos? Não disse que queria ficar aqui mais um pouco?

- Sim, mas eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. Acho que vai gostar... É pra descontrair um pouco, nós estamos muito tensos. O sol já está se pondo, mas acho que vai dar tempo de ver.

- Ah, tudo bem!Agora o senhor me deixou curiosa!

Os dois caminharam por alguns minutos por uma estreita trilha, rodeada por pequenas árvores floridas e arbustos com frutinhas silvestres. Estavam subindo uma pequena colina, de grama muito verde e bem cuidada e Tohru não acreditou no que viu quando chegaram ao topo do monte, até deixando cair as frutinhas que colhera durante o trajeto que fizeram! Seus olhos brilhavam emocionados com a deslumbrante visão que estava tendo de todo o reino Souma.

- É fantástico, não?

- Explêndido! – disse, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

O pôr-do-sol pintava os campos que cultivavam arroz e soja, de um tom alaranjado muito belo. Podia-se ver as pequenas casinhas dos vilarejos ao redor e mais ao fundo a deslumbrante visão do imenso lago que dividia as terras do Reino Souma com as do Reino Minagawa, cuja linda princesa chamava-se Motoko – que sentia uma grande inveja de Tohru por esta ser a noiva de Yuki e não ela (se apaixonara por ele quando os dois se encontraram em uma festa de gala que reunia os representantes de vários reinos vizinhos). O lago, conhecido como Lago dos Sonhos (N/A: De onde eu tirei esse nome? Õ.o), por causa de sua beleza, estava agora refletindo em suas águas os tons de vermelho e laranja do sol que se escondia por detrás das montanhas. Logo, revelaria o reflexo da lua cheia e das estrelas cintilantes que já começavam a despontar no céu.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que Yuki e Tohru fossem engolidos pela escuridão da noite. O silêncio entre os dois não era incômodo e se podia ouvir os grilos que começaram a cantar alegremente como se a noite fosse a hora para uma grande festa começar.

Apesar de o céu estar escuro, os dois podiam ver-se claramente graças à luz do luar, que parecia brilhar apenas para eles.

- O senhor me deixa sem palavras, Yuki. Novamente me trouxe para mais um lugar estupendo como este e eu... Eu nem sei como agradecer.

- Apenas o seu sorriso já é mais do que suficiente para mim. _Esta _é a minha forma de agradecer por eu poder estar vendo este seu sorriso maravilhoso mais uma vez. E por você poder me trazer paz. Obrigado mesmo.

Tohru estava tão vermelha que quem visse poderia jurar que ela passou mais tempo do que deveria debaixo do sol do meio-dia. Ela imaginava como ele conseguia dizer tantas coisas lindas. Não sabia se merecia tantos elogios e palavras bonitas. Mas aquele era o jeito dele. Desde criança sempre fora muito cortez e sabia o que dizer nas horas certas e isso deixava Honda fascinada.

Um vento bateu fazendo esvoaçar os cabelos de ambos e o vestido longo e branco de Tohru, que cruzou os braços demonstrando estar com frio. Yuki, percebendo isto, retirou a blusa de manga comprida que estava usando, e colocou-a por sobre os ombros de Tohru, ficando apenas com uma outra blusa de manga comprida, de seda.

- Vamos embora? Está com frio, não é?

- Ah, está tão lindo que eu queria ficar aqui para o resto da minha vida, mas eu realmente estou com frio. – disse e sorriu.

- Então vamos. – ele deu a mão para ela e voltaram juntos para o palácio dos Souma.

* * *

- Se divertiram, minhas jovens crianças apaixonadas?.! – pergutou Ayame para Tohru e Yuki, quando estes adentraram a sala de jantar, naquele tom jovial e empolgado de sempre.

- Sim, nos divertimos muito, Majestade. – disse Tohru, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Yuki.

Após a pergunta, algumas empregadas entraram com os pratos do jantar e os colocaram na mesa. Dentre elas estava Machi, que tentava a todo custo evitar olhar para o Príncipe Yuki. Mas o encontro de olhares foi inevitável. A sorte era que ela já estava sem nada nas mãos, senão com certeza derrubaria alguma coisa.

- "Como eu queria estar no lugar da Kimi, agora! Ela está lá, toda feliz, lavando as panelas, enquanto eu estou aqui, ao lado da pessoa que eu menos queria ver nesse momento - mas ao mesmo tempo morreria se não pudesse ficar ao lado dele" (por isso dizem que o amor é contraditório). – retirou-se rapidamente dali, com o coração a mil por hora e foi direto para a cozinha. – "Que droga... O que acontece comigo? O que diabos eu estou fazendo? Estou sendo ridícula! Ele é o Príncipe do Reino Souma, que logo se tornará imperador e eu sou apenas a sua criada! Isso não pode mudar... E pensar que antes eu o achava um idiota... Acho que eu só dizia isso para tentar esconder de mim mesma o meu verdadeiro sentimento..."

- Machi-chan! – Kimi aparece de repente.

- Ah! – ela se assusta com a aparição repentina da amiga. – Por que você sempre faz isso? Quer me matar do coração?

- A Kimi não faz por mal! – disse ela, chorosa.

- E o que "a Kimi" quer comigo agora?

- Eu só queria dizer para nós irmos... O nosso trabalho terminou por hoje, não é?

- É, pode ser... Eu estou exausta, vamos logo, então...

As duas saíram, indo em direção aos seus quartos, que ficavam em uma construção fora do palácio, e era apenas para o empregados. No caminho, encontraram Kakeru, meio-irmão de Machi, voltando para lá também. Ele era, junto com várias outras pessoas, o encarregado por cuidar dos animais da propriedade, como cavalos. Um trabalho não muito difícil, mas entediante, ou, como ele mesmo dizia, "um saco". Gostava de animais, mas conviver com eles todos os dias o dia inteiro não era tão agradável.

- E aí, garotas?

- Nabe-kun, está voltando tarde hoje!

- É, eu sei... E a Machi, já desencanou de "Sua Alteza"?

- Cale a boca... – ela disse, rispidamente.

- Calma aí... Eu sei que é difícil. Mas eu só estou tentando amenizar um pouco as coisas. Sabe eu acho que o Principe Yuki pode ser um cara bastante gente boa e você deveria tentar puxar um papo com ele. Cê não disse que já conversou com ele? Pra que todo esse medo logo agora? Eu realmente não consigo entender as mulheres.

- É diferente... Você não pode entender mesmo. Aliás, ninguém pode. Eu quero resolver isso sozinha. Além disso eu acho que os empregados não podem conversar com as pessoas da corte sem permissão... Eu acho isso ridículo, mas deve ser assim.

- A Kimi acha que você está enganada! Por que nós não poderíamos falar? Trabalhamos aqui desde que éramos crianças, não é?

- Mas...

- Ah, então faz como você quiser. – interrompeu Kakeru. Oh, eu to entrando, to morrendo de sono. Boa-noite pra vocês duas. – e assim, virou-se e foi para seu quarto.

- Deveria ouvir o Nabe-kun. – Kimi encerrou a conversa e entrou também.

- "O que eu mais detesto é gente me dizendo o que eu devo ou não fazer... Maldição!"

* * *

Depois do jantar, Yuki se retirou, dizendo que precisava fazer algo muito importante.

- Honda, me acompanhe, por favor.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – ela respondeu, já sabendo o que ele iria fazer. – Com licença.

- O que será que eles vão fazer? – perguntou Kyo, confuso. – Você tem idéia, Kagura?

- Hum, não. Mas vamos deixá-los a sós! Acho que o Yuki precisa conversar com ela.

- É, ele tá esquisito assim faz tempo, né? Mas eu também estou curioso pra saber o porque de tudo isso. – completou Kyo.

- Só achei estranho ele não ter ficado para a sobremesa. – falou Haru, vendo uma deliciosa torta de morangos ser colocada sobre a mesa. – Hum, e tá com uma cara ótima.

- É verdade! – Kagura concordou, servindo-se de um grande pedaço - A-aonde vai, Kyo-kun? – ela perguntou quando ele ia se levantando.

- Sei lá... Vou dar uma volta...

- Ah! Kyo-kun, então eu vou com você! – Kagura falou, devorando rapidamente seu pedaço de torta para poder acompanhar seu amado gato.

- Hei! Vocês vão me deixar pra trás? Nada disso! – Hatsuharu exclamou, levantando-se com seu prato de sobremesa na mão e correu atrás dos dois. Os adultos que estavam à mesa apenas observaram rindo e invejando a energia daqueles jovens.

- K-Kyo, espere por nós! – gritou Kagura.

- Por que estão me seguindo? – perguntou com uma certa irritação.

- Porque queremos te fazer companhia, Kyo-kun! – Kagura respondeu imediatamente.

- E também porque você vai espiar os dois e eu não quero perder por nada nesse mundo – completou Haru.

- Quem disse que eu vou espiar?

- Não vai? Então por que estamos indo na direção do quarto do Yuki?

- Ah... er...bem, é que...

- Tudo bem, eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de se fazer, mas...

- É verdade, Kyo-kun! Não ouviu falar que a curiosidade matou o gato?

- Mas eu não vou...!

- shhh, fala baixo! Não está ouvindo? – disse Kagura sussurrando, quando os três pararam em frente à porta do quarto do príncipe. Encostaram o ouvido na porta para tentar escutar a conversa.

De repente, ouve-se um gritinho estridente vindo da garota ali presente e os dois rapazes olham assustados para ela, tentando entender o por quê da gritaria.

- U-uma... uma...

- O que, Kagura? Uma o que?

- B-barataaaaaaa!!!!!!

- Tanto estardalhaço só por causa disso?.! – ele disse, perplexo. Como as garotas podiam ser tão medrosas?

- Calma aí que eu vou tentar matar! – Haru gritou, correndo atrás do asqueroso inseto e tentando pisar nele. Porém o animal era mais rápido e seus esforços estavam sendo inúteis. – Que... barata... Maldita!

- O que aconteceu, senhores? – uma empregada do palácio perguntou.

- Ela tá vindo pra cá! Mata, mata!– Kagura gritou e a empregada correu atrás do inseto tentando dar-lhe umas vassouradas. Infelizmente, ele era mais rápido do que a moça, que acabou tropeçando no próprio pé e, sem querer, se segurou em Kyo para não se espatifar no chão.

- E-e-eu sinto muito...

- Mas o que...? – Haru pergunta vendo uma fumacinha rosada surgir no local e segundos depois se dissipar rapidamente. Um pequeno gato laranja apareceu no lugar de Kyo e a mulher não conseguiu acreditar no que tinha feito.

- M-me desculpe! E-eu sinto muito!

- Droga, agora aquela desgraçada fugiu! Hei, Kyo, você que é um gato, por que não faz algo útil e a caça, como um bom felino?

- Eu não sou um gato de verdade, baka!

- Não? Pois parece... – disse ele, irônico.

- Kyo-kun, olha ela lá, de novo! – avisa Kagura. – Ah! Pega ela, pega!

Mesmo que quisesse não pôde lutar contra seu instinto animal e desatou a correr atrás do inseto. Haru também estava empenhado na perseguissão, mas mesmo assim estava sendo difícil exterminar aquela infeliz.

A gritaria despertou a curiosidade de Yuki e Tohru, que não podiam se concentrar com tanto alvoroço. Sairam do quarto e se depararam com uma cena muito bizarra no meio do corredor – um gato laranja pulando pra tudo quanto é lado, um Hatsuharu com uma vassoura na mão tentando pegar alguma coisa no chão, uma moça desconsolada pedindo desculpas para aquele gato laranja e Kagura em cima de uma cadeira que surgira do nada e gritando que nem louca.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Hei, baka neko, o que está fazendo?

- Maldito! Do que você me chamou?

- De baka neko, por que?

- Ora, seu...

- Nós estamos tentando matar uma barata que entrou aqui não sei como. – Haru respondeu, interrompendo Kyo. - Agora eu te pego! - e, com um único golpe da vassoura, esmaga o inseto. - Hah!

- Ah...

- Hei, Kyo-kun, para onde está indo? E as suas roupas?.! – Kagura gritou afobada percebendo que ele se afastava dos outros.

Sem pensar duas vezes, catou as roupas dele e correu atrás do gato.

- Espere, Kyo-kun! – e desapareceu da vista de todos.

- Agora que vocês já terminaram a palhaçada, pode-se saber por que estavam na porta do meu quarto? – Yuki perguntou com toda a calma do mundo.

- "Sobrou pra mim..." – pensou Hatsuharu.

* * *

- Kyo-kun, espere! – gritava Kagura, ainda correndo atrás dele. Porém, ela logo o perdeu de vista e concluiu que ele deveria estar em seu quarto. Por um momento imaginou se seria melhor desistir da idéia de ir atrás dele e parou no corredor para refletir. Na verdade estava com um certo medo de ficar a sós novamente com ele. Depois daquele dia em que ficaram presos naquele quartinho sozinhos, Kyo ficou mais estranho e pensativo de um modo que ela jamais vira, a ponto de ele não querer se aproximar dela. E isto era uma coisa que já estava começando a incomodar. – Eu preciso conversar com ele... Quero saber o que está acontecendo... Pode ser que eu tenha feito algo errado... – e finalmente decidiu ir de encontro a ele. Encontrou a porta do quarto semi-aberta – "Talvez ele tenha acabado de entrar..." – e passou por ela, trancando-a em seguida. O quarto estava escuro e só o que se podia ver era o brilho vermelho dos olhos dele, apenas dois pontinhos na escuridão. Se aproximou mais do gato, mas, quando ia pegá-lo no colo, um som característico se fez e o local foi invadido novamente por uma fumaça rosada, que, ao desaparecer, revelou um garoto de cabelos laranjas de dezesseis anos, forte e sem nenhuma roupa cobrindo seu belo corpo, fato que fez Kagura corar até os cabelos, mesmo sem poder enxergar direito a pessoa que estava diante dela. Em qualquer outro momento ela poderia ter-lhe dado uma bela surra, mas não agora. Estava tão confusa que a única coisa que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e estender as mãos que seguravam as vestimentas.

- A-qui estão as suas roupas...

Quando ele foi pegá-las, seus dedos encontraram-se com a pele macia dela e os dois acabaram derrubando as roupas no chão.

- Eu pego. – disseram eles em uníssono, e quando foram abaixar-se para pegar, seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância. Este pequeno gesto fez com que Kyo corasse, ainda mais porque estava totalmente desprovido de qualquer vestimenta no momento.

- Ahn... – Kagura murmurou e tentou se afastar, mas ele aproximou suas faces novamente e tomou os lábios de Kagura, acariciando a nuca dela.

- "Por que estou fazendo isso novamente?" – pensou ele, lembrando-se da primeira vez que a beijou. – "O que acontece comigo para que eu não possa controlar este desejo...?"

Empurrou mais o corpo dela contra o seu, diminuindo definitivamente qualquer distância que havia entre os dois.

- Kyo-kun... Por que?

- Kagura...

- Até a pouco tempo você estava me evitando... Por que isso agora?

Ele não respondeu. Não porque era orgulhoso demais para responder à pergunta ou então porque estava com medo de dar uma resposta estúpida, mas unicamente porque ele não sabia o que responder. Simplesmente não fazia idéia de qual seria a resposta correta para aquela pergunta. A pouca luz da lua que ultrapassava as cortinas brancas da janela refletia nos olhos da garota toda a confusão de seus pensamentos, a insegurança que sentia e Kyo podia ver isso.

Ele a deitou na cama delicadamente, ficando por cima dela. Também não sabia o que estava fazendo... Mas, por alguma razão, acreditava que era a coisa certa e achava que Kagura sentia o mesmo.

"É algo mais forte que eu..."

Beijou cada canto da face de Kagura, embalado por aquele perfume delicioso dela.

"É algo que não tem explicação..."

Ela acariciava as costas dele, sentindo aqueles lábios roçarem por seu pescoço delicadamente.

"É algo que realmente nunca senti antes..."

Abriu os botões do vestido dela lentamente, enquanto sentia as mãos macias de Kagura acariciarem seu tórax.

- Kyo-kun?

- Hun?

- Eu amo você... Mas... não sei se devemos...

- Eu não vou forçá-la a nada, Kagura.

- Tudo bem... Eu só quero saber se... É o seu coração que você está seguindo agora.

- Eu... Não sei o que mais poderia ser... – sorriu e ela fez o mesmo.

Kyo envolveu novamente os lábios da garota sentindo seu corpo ser possuído completamente pelo desejo de tê-la para sempre em seus braços, os corações de ambos cada vez mais acelerados. Enfim, havia encontrado a resposta que procurava para todas as dúvidas que o atormentavam. Se este era o seu destino ou não, não importava. Só sabia que o que estava fazendo no momento, era a coisa certa.

"Afinal... É isso o que chamam de "fazer _amor_"...?"

* * *

Depois de ouvirem uma longa explicação mirabolante de Haru, Tohru e Yuki voltaram ao trabalho.

- Está na hora de te mostrar a fonte de todas as informações que eu tenho até agora sobre os Souma, Tohru. – pegou uma pequena chave que estava dentro de uma caixinha em cima da escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta onde se encontrava o diário. Retirou-o de lá e o entregou para Tohru.

- É... é isto aqui?- ela perguntou, impressionada. – É tão antigo!

- Este é o diário de uma integrante da família Souma. Seu nome era Akito e ela era a rainha de nosso reino há mais de duzentos anos. Ela morreu dois dias depois que eu nasci... Você deve estar se perguntando como ela conseguiu viver por tanto tempo. É porque ela era uma maga. Segundo o que ela escreveu aqui no diário, ela tinha um amigo, que também era um mago, muito poderoso, mas também não era de grande confiança, porque armou muitas confusões para seu reino e no final acabou sendo tirado do poder e exilado. Como era amigo de Akito, ela o acolheu no palácio, o que trouxe alguns problemas para os Souma também, mas para ela, o mais importante era a amizade.

- Mas, Yuki... Quem era esta pessoa? Qual era o nome desse mago?

- O nome dele era... – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. As chamas das velas do castiçal que estava em cima da escrivaninha davam um tom sombrio para o olhar determinado de Yuki – ... Ryou Honda...

Continua...

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, pessoas, mas finalmente aqui está o cap.11 \o/ Eu acho que esse é o maior capítulo da fic, e, como eu poso explicar? Eu amei escrevê-lo! Tava muito inspirada,consegui colocar um pouco de humor nessa história xD e o grande momento KyoxKagura (uhu \o/)... mas não se preocupem, a Tohru e o Yuki vão ter seu grande momento tbm, hehehe... afinal a fic é voltada pra eles XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando, pessoal!**

**Hoje eu não vou responder às reviews, mas aí vai um agradecimento especial paraos q mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior:**

**0Dany0 (XD)**

**Serennity Princess (valeu maninha, por estar lendo minha fic, mesmo q não goste dos casais xD)**

**Lady Reky-chan (valeu mesmo, vc tá me apoiando muito, sem vc eu nada seria hueheuheu XD arigatou!)**

**Obrigada gente!**

**Até o próximo o/**

**Kimi-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Era uma Vez**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

- Mas, Yuki... Quem era esta pessoa? Qual era o nome desse mago?

- O nome dele era... – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. As chamas das velas do castiçal que estava em cima da escrivaninha davam um tom sombrio para o olhar determinado de Yuki – ... Ryou Honda...

- Hon...da... – Tohru falou o sobrenome bem baixinho, quase não acreditando, embora já estivesse muito desconfiada.

- Sim...

- E foi ele que...

- Eu não tenho certeza... Pode ter sido, ou não. – Yuki respondeu, adivinhando qual era a pergunta da garota. – O único jeito de descobrirmos toda a verdade é lendo o final deste diário... Mas eu gostaria que você lêsse algo que me deixou muito impressionado. – ele abriu o livro numa página marcada e entregou à Tohru para ler. Ela sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, onde as velas iluminavam melhor e começou, em voz alta.

"_4 de dezembro de 1480_

_A neve cai forte hoje. Está assim desde de manhã cedo... E não pára. Já está escuro eu me encontro aqui neste quarto frio, as minhas mãos brancas e muito geladas quase me impedem de continuar escrevendo. Mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, era quase obrigatório eu registrar no papel. As minhas lágrimas começaram a cair novamente e elas mancham esta folha branca e fina... Por que motivo eu choro, mesmo? Ah, sim... Hoje foi um dia terrível, descobri coisas que eu nunca imaginaria que pudessem acontecer comigo. São coisas que me fazem pensar em como a vida na Terra pode ser cruel e dolorosa, independente da condição social em que se viva, ou da cor da pele ou até mesmo do sexo... Todos, afinal, somos humanos e muitos de nós não conseguem ser felizes, por mais que trabalhem e dêem duro a vida inteira. No final tudo acabará e nós não poderemos encontrar a felicidade que tanto almejávamos e todo o esforço que tivemos terá sido em vão. Ser humano é uma maldição... Mesmo para mim, que tenho dons especiais que pouquíssimos seres possuem._

_Ryou, como eu já disse tantas outras vezes, é um homem, um mago muito peculiar. Tudo o que faz é apenas para seu próprio benefício. Apesar de ter esse jeito, a única pessoa com quem ele é sincero e amável, sou eu. E, nos últimos dias têm sido muito gentil... Não o vejo mais como era antes... Sinto que meu coração dispara sempre que olho em seus olhos... E ele me corresponde com um sorriso lindo, que é só para mim. A verdade é que... Acho que estou apaixonada por ele. _

_Tudo bem, eu sei que isto pode estar parecendo um diário de uma adolescente boba que está começando a descobrir o amor. Mas não posso evitar. Há muito tempo não sinto nada parecido. Achei que eu nunca mais poderia desfrutar desse sentimento, depois de que meu falecido marido sofreu aquele terrível acidente... Caiu de um penhasco, estava em uma carruagem desgovernada... Foi fatal e eu... Pensei que nunca mais poderia amar outra pessoa. Mas a vida é muito longa para mim... E o estranho é que tudo era apenas uma amizade... que se transformou._

_Até aí tudo bem. Perfeito. Mas minha vida não é um mar de rosas, nem nunca foi e eu tenho certeza de que nunca será. O primeiro problema é o fato de eu não poder me envolver desse jeito com Ryou, devido às regras do meu reino – que eu gostaria muito de que pudessem ser mudadas, mas são leis que nem eu mesma posso alterar. Depois de ter me casado uma vez, não posso casar-me novamente. O segundo problema é que ele me vê apenas como uma boa amiga que o acolheu em momentos de dificuldade. Talvez eu até tenha sido muito boazinha com ele, pois o acudi com problemas que ele mesmo criou – e que, agora, com minha ajuda, está conseguindo concertar._

_Mesmo que eu quisesse, também nunca poderíamos nos envolver secretamente, pois com certeza alguém descobriria e, aí sim, eu estaria acabada._

_Eu poderia ocupar umas dez páginas divagando sobre como eu gostaria que fosse a minha vida, que problemas eu enfrentaria para terminar junto com meu amado e todas estas outras coisas que poderiam ser colocadas em algum livro de contos de fadas. Mas não posso simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto e abandonar tudo o que construi, todo o meu reino por causa de uma paixão que eu sei que não pode ser correspondida. E isto me fere muito. Mas, o que mais me fere é aquilo que eu descobri hoje: fui traída pelo meu amigo. Sim, isso mesmo. Sinto-me traída, humilhada, apesar de eu o amar muito, a amizade que tínhamos não pode mais voltar a ser a mesma e eu temo que terei de me separar para sempre dele... Não posso mais deixá-lo ficar neste castelo. _

_Por quê? O que Ryou fez de tão errado? Eu tentarei explicar... Mas, só de pensar nisto meu coração já se despedaça._

_Eu queria poder entender até onde vai a ambição dos homens. Poder entender porque eles são capazes de passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que querem. Sempre tive essa curiosidade, mas hoje a minha vontade de saber aumentou em milhares de vezes... Isso porque eu descobri, ao escutar sem querer uma conversa particular de Ryou, que ele planeja dentro de poucos dias... Ele planeja roubar o meu trono! E que, além disso, usurpou os cofres de meu Estado para subornar pessoas influentes de outros reinos! E isso explica sua mudança repentina de comportamento para comigo. Como pude ser tão estúpida?_

_Deus, por quê? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ele, depois de tê-lo ajudado, acolhido, dando-lhe todo o meu amor... Por que Ryou fez isso comigo? Sinto que minhas lágrimas irão cair até que eu seque completamente por dentro... Mas eu tenho que tomar uma atitude urgentemente! Devo expulsá-lo antes que eu perca tudo o que consegui durante a minha vida. Vai ser muito difícil, afinal eu o amo muito... Não sei se aguentarei viver sem ele ao meu lado. Mas é preciso, não posso fraquejar,não posso me deixar vencer pelo amor! Devo... Fazer este sacrifício!_

_O que eu faço? Estou confusa, perdida... Quero encontrar o meu caminho!_

_Mas a culpa é minha... Eu fui muito tola por ter acreditado nele... Nunca mais confiarei em ninguém! Espero que possa superar essa paixão que sinto por ele... Porque amanhã tudo irá mudar em minha vida." _

Tohru terminou de ler o texto e limpou as lágrimas silenciosas que rolavam por sua pele alva. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que o sino da Igreja da capital, que podia ser ouvido de longe, começou a dar suas badaladas, anunciando a chegada das onze horas da noite.

- Yuki, eu... Realmente não sei o que pensar. Estou... Me sentindo culpada...

- Por favor, Tohru, não se sinta assim.

- Mas como pôde haver alguém da minha família que... Que... Cometia tantos pecados e... Era tão corrupto... – seus olhos tristes tocaram o coração de Yuki, era por isso que ele não queria ter contado à Tohru, embora soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que saber a verdade.

- Pessoas assim existem aos montes, em todas as épocas e em todos os lugares. – ele disse, tentando consolá-la, afagando os sedosos cabelos dela. – Por favor, não pense em se desculpar por algo que não fez. Mas eu achei importante te mostrar isso.

- Sim, muito obrigada por me revelar a verdade. Eu já estava muito aflita. Com isso será muito fácil descobrirmos um jeito de acabar com a maldição de sua família! – ela se levantou da cadeira, fechando o livro cuidadosamente para não estragá-lo, já que era muito antigo.

- Não se precipite, minha querida. Ainda há tempo... – ele se aproximou, roçando seus lábios nos dela – Até o nosso matrimônio.

- É verdade... – ela levou uma mão até a boca para abafar um bocejo.

- Vamos discutir melhor o assunto amanhã. Agora já está muito tarde.

- Sim. Boa-noite, meu Príncipe. – ela sorriu e Yuki a acompanhou até a porta do quarto.

- Boa-noite, minha Princesa. – beijou a mão dela em um gesto muito cordial e observou-a dobrar o corredor em direção ao quarto reservado a ela.

Tohru entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. O cômodo era banhado pela luz do belo luar, já bem alto no céu límpido, sem nuvens. Lá fora, as folhagens escuras das ávores eram chacoalhadas pelo vento do outono. A noite seria fria. Tohru foi até a janela e ficou contemplando o cândido luar, que lhe dizia para não se entristecer e dormir um sono tranquilo.

- Oh, bela lua... Mas como poderei dormir em paz, sabendo que o coração de um antepassado da família de Yuki foi ferido por alguém de minha própria família? Não posso aceitar este fato... – ela levou suas mãos até o peito, na altura do coração. Sua garganta estava seca, como se houvesse algo entalado nela e sua pele, corada e manchada pelas lágrimas que há pouco se derramaram. – Yuki... Sei que pede para que eu não me culpe... Mas o sangue de Ryou ainda corre em minhas veias... E agora, mais do que nunca, eu quero ajudá-los a acabar com o sofrimento que têm passado durante longos anos...

Ela fechou a janela para que não se resfriasse e colocou uma camisola para dormir. Deitou-se na cama, os pensamentos ainda se confundindo e se revirando, e fechou os olhos.

Naquela noite, Tohru demorou a dormir. E, quando finalmente o sono a alcançou, sonhou com os relatos de Akito, que foram contados no diário.

* * *

O dia amanheceu claro, o orvalho cintilando nas pequenas folhas e flores que compunham o imenso jardim do palácio. 

Os raios de sol que adentravam o quarto, bateram nos olhos do garoto de madeixas alaranjadas, fazendo-o despertar de seu sono leve. Mas ainda ficou alguns minutos com os olhos cerrados. Sentia em seu ombro uma pele quente e macia que emanava um delicioso aroma de rosas.

Finalmente abriu os olhos e pôde contemplar a figura da bela dama que dormia plácida e profundamente junto ao seu corpo forte. A respiração dela era calma e ele passou os dedos delicadamente por seus cabelos negros, retirando algumas mechas finas que caíam por seus olhos fechados. Por ele, poderia ficar para sempre daquele jeito, apenas ao lado de sua linda donzela.

-Kyo...Kun? – ela murmurou, abrindo as orbes castanhas e levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo. Um sorriso se formou em sua face. Ele retribuiu com o mesmo gesto.

- Bom-dia, Kagura. Dormiu bem?

- B-bom dia... – ela respondeu, corando. – Dormi maravilhosamente bem.

- Que bom.

- Acordou faz tempo? – ela perguntou.

- Na verdade acordei há alguns minutos... Mas fiquei observando você dormir. Seu sono é tão tranqüilo... Desculpe-me se eu a acordei.

- Não me acordou. – ela sorriu e se sentou na cama, enrolada ao lençol amarrotado. – Acho melhor nós nos levantarmos... – e, quando ia saindo, sentiu seu pulso ser envolvido por uma mão quente que a puxou de volta para a cama.

- Não. Fique mais um pouco. – Kyo disse e a abraçou pelas costas com seus fortes braços morenos, fechando os olhos. Não podia se separar dela, queria sentir seu cheiro, sua pele macia, seu calor... Apenas ficar com Kagura sem mais preocupações. Foi quando uma lembrança invadiu seus pensamentos – "E, se algum dia, mesmo que seja daqui a muito tempo, você achar que sente realmente algo por mim... traga-me aquela rosa azul que se encontra no alto daquela montanha, lá ao fundo. Esta será a prova de que o amor que tem por mim é sincero." – aquela frase sempre aparecia em sua mente nos momentos mais inoportunos. Mas ele prometera a ela, prometera que realizaria seu pedido e teria de cumprir. Mas, depois do que passaram, seria muito doloroso se separar de Kagura por tantos dias, sem poder sentir seus toques e seu amor. E, por isso, decidira que aproveitaria cada segundo daquele momento em que ficaria ao seu lado antes de partir, como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

A garota pôde sentir as batidas do coração de Kyo e do seu próprio aceleradas e descompassadas. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Uma lágrima de felicidade. E ela quebrou o silêncio incômodo que se fez no quarto por aqueles minutos, com a única palavra que podia ser dita de sua parte:

- Obrigada.

* * *

Após o café, Ayame, Kyoko, Yuki e Tohru, sairam para arrumar todos os preparativos do casamento, que ocorreria em pouco menos de um mês. Seria um longo dia, mas o príncipe estava extremamente feliz. Mal podia esperar para que o grande acontecimento do ano se realizasse e sabia que Tohru sentia o mesmo.

No palácio, Kagura procurava por Kyo desesperadamente. Logo após a saída dos noivos, Kyo desaparecera sem nem avisar aonde ia e isso a deixou muito irritada.

Pela janela de um corredor, pôde ver Haru caminhando pelos jardins acompanhado de Rin. Desceu e foi até lá falar com ele.

- Hatsuharu! Você viu o Kyo? Ele sumiu de repente!

- O Kyo? – Haru realmente havia se encontrado com o rapaz e a conversa que tiveram não seria nada legal de se contar. Ele sabia que Kagura estava desesperada atrás de seu amado, mas como poderia reproduzir as palavras dele à ela?

_Flashback_

Haru encontrara Kyo próximo à área dos estábulos, segurando as rédeas de um cavalo branco muito bem cuidado e com uma bolsa de flechas e um arco em suas costas e uma espada em sua cintura.

- Kyon kyon? O que foi?

- Eu... – seus olhos tristes, mas determinados, se voltaram para Haru. – Eu preciso partir.

- O que? Mas por que? – Haru perguntou, aturdido.

- Shhh, não grite, ela pode escutar. – ele dissera a frase sem pensar, afinal, era muito pouco provável que a garota estivesse passeando por aquele local àquela hora do dia.

- A Kagura?

- É claro.

- Mas você está fugindo dela?

- Pelo contrário... – Kyo lembrou-se daquelas palavras de Kagura novamente. As frases ecoaram em sua cabeça. Desde o dia em que ela disse isso, Kyo nunca mais se esqueceu. E agora cumpriria a promessa que fizera a ela, arriscaria sua vida para provar que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

- Então o que? – perguntou Haru, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- A história é longa. Mas tudo o que você precisa saber é que eu vou partir para provar à ela que a amo de verdade... – isso dito, montou no cavalo hábilmente – e que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós não foi só momentâneo.

- Não me diga que vocês... – Haru começou, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim. – Kyo interrompeu-o, adivinhando o que ele queria dizer. – Mas, por favor, que não conte à ninguém o que fizemos.

- Pode deixar, eu não sou fofoqueiro. Só me diga pra onde você vai.

- Vou buscar o que ela havia me pedido há alguns meses. Espero poder voltar o mais rápido possível. Por favor, prometa que não vai contar a ela sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, mas ela não vai se magoar, se você for sem dizer nada?

- Apenas faça o que eu te pedi, Haru. Agora eu tenho que ir... – e, assim, despediu-se de seu primo e cavalgou em disparada, em direção à saída da propriedade.

_Fim do Flashback_

Haru olhou confuso para Kagura. Não sabia se fazia o que o gato havia pedido, ou se contava tudo à ela para não deixá-la ainda mais preocupada.

- E então? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Ah... Não. Não o vi. Mas acho melhor você desistir de procurar... Quando esse cara some, não há o que fazer. – ele respondeu.

- Mas... – ela quis protestar, podia ver a mentira nos olhos do primo.

- Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou esperá-lo. Desculpe por eu ter atrapalhado vocês dois... – ela respondeu tristemente e voltou para o palácio.

Kagura não conseguia acreditar que, depois da noite que tiveram, ele sumia assim repentinamente e sem dar explicações. Seria possível que o que passaram juntos não havia significado nada para ele? Seria possível que ele só havia levado-a para cama apenas no intuito de sentir prazer, de apaziguar o enorme desejo que tinha de possui-la, sem envolver nenhum sentimento mais profundo? Apenas porque ele sentiu uma vontade momentânea e a usou como se ela fosse uma mulher da vida qualquer?.! Ao ocorrer-lhe esses pensamentos, uma pontada de dor machucou seu coração... E seus olhos ficaram marejados. Não, não, não podia ser verdade! Kyo não teria coragem de fazer isso, seria cruel demais... Ela queria esperá-lo e manter a esperança de que ele nutria sentimentos verdadeiros por ela, entretanto o que a intrigava era o fato de ele ter desaparecido sem dizer nada! O que ela poderia pensar, o que poderia esperar de tudo isso?

- Kyo... Por que você faz isso comigo? – ela falou para si mesma, ao entrar em seu dormitório. Não podia negar que estava extremamente triste e confusa com tudo o que ocorrera. E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu de manhã ao acordarem? Um abraço... Um agradecimento... Afinal, que maldita relação era aquela que havia entre eles? – Kyo, seu idiota! Primeiro pede pra eu ficar com você e depois você vai embora sem dizer uma única palavra? Seu idiota! – ela gritou, não podendo mais segurar seu pranto – Quanto tempo mais... Quanto tempo mais... Eu terei que esperar pra ouvir de você um simples "eu te amo"? Eu só quero que você me diga alguma coisa... Apenas isso... Por favor... Acalme meu coração. – suplicou em um murmúrio, sabendo que seu amado não poderia ouvir.

---

**Yuuhuu \o/ fortes emoções xD**

**Não tive muito tempo para revisar esse capítulo, então me desculpem se tiver algum erro mt tosco P**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Serennity Princess & Reby-chan! E, claro, a todos que lêem essa fic XD**

**No próximo capítulo vai ter drama e muita ação \o/ Hum... a Kagura está muito confusa O.O'**

**E já começa a contagem regressiva para o casamento dos pombinhos Yuki&Tohru XD**

**Não percam o próximo episódio n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Era Uma Vez**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

O dia anterior fora muito produtivo.Yuki divertira-se muito ao lado de Tohru, que mostrou-se muito animada com cada coisa que via e fazia, sempre exalando toda aquela aura de felicidade e animação, o que deixava todos os que a acompanhavam alegres e com muita energia para encarar um agitado dia de compromissos.

Embora tenha sido tudo perfeito na primeira parte do dia, ao voltarem para o palácio, a notícia que receberam não foi das mais agradáveis. Tudo estava quieto e, considerando que Kagura estava lá, isto era muito estranho e preocupante. E Yuki sentiu um pressentimento ruim quando Haru contou-lhe o que havia acontecido. O escudeiro sabia que podia confiar no príncipe, portanto não havia hesitado em dizer a verdade, ao menos a ele, apesar de saber que Kyo ficaria muito decepcionado se descobrisse, afinal havia feito com que ele prometesse que não abriria a boca para ninguém.

O Príncipe não soube como agir ante ao aviso de Haru. Ele já tinha tantos problemas a resolver... Além disso esse era um problema particular de Kyo e Kagura e Yuki não queria se meter onde não era chamado. Não queria ser egoísta, era certo que estava preocupado com aqueles dois, mas também sabia que tudo se resolveria. O que lhe intrigava era o fato de estar tendo aquela sensação ruim quanto ao acontecido... Geralmente suas intuições não falhavam e isso podia ser um problema.

Mas o mais preocupante de tudo aquilo era Kagura, que recusara-se a sair de seu quarto e passara todo o dia anterior trancada lá dentro e ainda estava e, sabendo da personalidade um tanto quanto... diferente da garota, ninguém se atreveria a aborrecê-la. Ninguém, exceto Tohru que, não agüentanto mais de preocupação, foi falar com ela. Yuki quis impedi-la, arguementando que deixá-la sozinha naquele momento era o melhor a se fazer, mas ele não foi ouvido.

A pequena princessa bateu na porta e perguntou um tímido "posso entrar?", ao que foi recebida com um enraivecido "vá embora e me deixe em paz". Chorosa, Tohru insistiu, dizendo que era ela e que estava muito preocupada. Por fim, conseguiu o que queria, Kagura cedeu e a deixou entrar, destrancando a porta e voltando a se encolher na cama e abraçar uma fofa almofada, sua companhia até então.

- O que você, quer? – Kagura perguntou friamente, sem encarar a princesa nos olhos. Tohru, compreensiva como era, não se deixou abalar pela rispidez de sua amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo. Parece que Haru contou algo a Yuki, mas ele não quis me dizer. Então resolvi que o melhor seria ouvir tudo de sua boca.

- Você já parou pra pensar que isso não é da sua conta? – falou Kagura, não se importando se o modo como falava magoaria ou não a princesa.

- Já sim e sei disso. Mas eu não quero me intrometer em assuntos que não me dizem respeito. Eu só quero te ajudar porque estou muito preocupada e não quero te ver sofrendo tanto. Só quero ajudar. Ou pelo menos ser alguém para com quem você possa desabafar... Meu ombro está aqui para que você possa chorar nele, se desejar.

-Tohru... – Kagura suspirou. Como aquela garota podia ser tão... bacana? Ela era incrivelmente compreensível e surpreendentemente amável com todos. E essa era a verdade. Tohru não parecia falsa, tudo nela era tão verdadeiro e puro... Que Kagura teve uma súbita vontade de contar tudo o que havia acontecido e chorar. Sentia que Tohru era confiável. Mas, quando ia dizer algo, as palavras não saíram. Ficaram entaladas em sua garganta e ela simplesmente não conseguiu emitir som algum. – "Como eu posso ser tão estúpida? O Kyo não me deixou, ele não pode ter feito isso, eu é que sou a paranóica... Mas porque, mesmo assim, meu coração continua sofrendo? Por que continuo com essas idéias patéticas? Maldição, eu quero conversar com ele, quero olhar para os seus olhos e descobrir o que ele sente por mim, quero sentir seu cheiro e seu calor novamente, por que ele não volta?.! Ele já está fora há dois dias... E não volta!" – ela apertou mais a almofada contra seu peito, sentindo que uma mão quente e delicada fazia um gostoso carinho em seu rosto, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam grudadas em sua pele, devido às lagrimas que foram derramadas há pouco.

- Não se preocupe... – Tohru sorriu, quando Kagura a abraçou.

- Eu estou confusa, Tohru... Eu me sinto...

- Está tudo bem.

- Eu quero ficar com ele! Ele partiu sem falar nada, já está fora há dois dias... Ontem eu fiquei o dia inteiro observando pela janela... Vendo se ele voltava... Mas não... Ele não voltou! O Kyo... O Kyo está demorando... E ele não me disse nada... Não me disse nada... – ela falou, chorando, suspirando, soluçando, chorando, sentindo seu coração se apertar, sentindo uma imenso mal-estar e ele não voltava, não estava lá para animá-la!

- Não fique assim... Eu sei que ele vai voltar. Eu tenho certeza que o Kyo gosta de você.

- Mas eu quero que _ele_ me diga isso! Eu quero ver aqueles lábios pronunciando estas palavras e sentir o seu hálito quente em minha pele e a sua respiração e o seu cheiro... Quero que ele me abrace como fez ontem ao acordarmos... – ela encarou Tohru com seus grandes olhos marejados, era possível ver o desespero em sua face. A princesa não agüentou vê-la assim. Mas toda a sua tristeza de ver a amiga daquele jeito foi dando lugar a uma enorme preocupação ao perceber que ela estava muito pálida e trêmula.

- Kagura, você está bem?

- E-eu... Estou bem... Só... – ela levou uma de suas mãos até a testa, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos e fechando os olhos. Não, ela estava muito mal.

- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não precis... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase. Sua visão começou a ficar turva e, logo, veio a escuridão.

* * *

Yuki estava relaxando na banheira, no banheiro de seu quarto, curtindo a água quente que soltava os músculos de seu corpo e o fazia esqucer de todos os problemas. Seus olhos estavam fechados e, logo, pensamentos insinuantes envolvendo Tohru, aquela banheira e ele, começaram a passar por sua cabeça. Ele envergonhou-se de seu próprio devaneio e balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que, se não saísse logo, sua pele começaria a enrugar e ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Mas, assim que se levantou, a porta abriu-se bruscamente, revelando uma Tohru ofegante e esbaforida.

- Yuki! Yuki eu preciso de sua aju...! – ela interrompeu a frase assim que percebeu o estado em que o noivo se encontrava. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram e um calor esquentou-lhe as faces, revelando seu constrangimento.

Yuki também estava completamente embaraçado. Não se sabia se ele estava corado pelo calor da água quente da banheira ou pela vergonha que sentiu ao revelar seu corpo completamente despido e molhado à sua noiva. Mas que diabos! Por que não trancara a porta?.!

- T...Tohru! Ah... – atrapalhado, ele pegou a toalha que estava pendurada em um gancho e se enrolou nela, enquanto a garota se virava e fechava os olhos, não se atrevendo a encará-lo até que ele dissesse que ela já podia se virar.

- Yu...Yuki... – Tohru não sabia porque havia corrido até ele para pedir ajuda. Mas quando viu Kagura desfalecendo em seus braços, a primeira imagem que lhe veio à cabeça foi seu príncipe e ela não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo para chamá-lo. Só não pensava em encontrá-lo numa situação como aquela... Não que ela não tivesse gostado...

- Pronto Tohru... O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- A Kagura! Ela desmaiou! Eu não sei o que fazer!

- A Kagura desmaiou? Como?

- Ela estava muito estranha, parecia estar passando mal! Vamos logo!

- E-está certo! Só vou colocar uma roupa e... Me espere lá fora, sim?

- C-certo! – ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta em seguida, encostando-se nela. Logo Yuki apareceu e os dois foram até o quarto de Kagura e a acudiram.

Tohru havia deitado Kagura na cama e colocado um lençol por cima dela. Yuki sentou no colchão e colocou a mão na testa dela para ver se estava com febre. Felizmente não. Isso o aliviou. Mas ele estava preocupado por ela estar tão pálida. Pediu à Tohru para que mandasse os empregados lhe trazerem um chá e alguma coisa para comer. Talvez, quando ela acordasse, a comida a fizesse se sentir melhor.

Percebeu que ela andou chorando. As marcas das lágrimas ainda eram visíveis em sua pele. Sentiu muita pena da pobre garota alí desfalecida. Se para um homem já era difícil agüentar aquela dor de ser deixado por seu amor por dias, imagine para uma mulher! E, em se tratando de Kyo, Yuki tinha certeza de que aquele cabeça-dura ainda não havia dito à ela que a amava. Mas que idiota! O príncipe não podia compreender como alguém conseguia esconder seus sentimentos por tanto tempo! Para ele isso era até revoltante... Mas, afinal, a vida era de seu primo... E, mesmo que quisesse, nunca poderia mudar a personalidade daquele "baka neko".

Alguns minutos se passaram e logo Tohru voltou seguida de uma garota que trazia uma bandeja com um bule de chá, uma xícara e um prato de mingau de aveia. Ela encarou o príncipe nos olhos, corando, se perdendo naquelas orbes violetas e profundas, só voltando à realidade quando Yuki a chamou.

- Senhorita Machi...

- O-o que? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Machi... É seu nome não é?

- Ah... Sim! – ela respondeu, imensamente feliz. Então ele lembrava seu nome!

- Por favor, ponha a bandeja no criado-mudo, sim? – ele pediu docemente, com um simpático sorriso, que tentava esconder a sua preocupação.

- Tudo bem... – ela acentiu, colocando a bandeja no lugar indicado. – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sua Alteza? – detestava essas formalidades, mas desde pequena aprendera que assim deveria ser e não queria de modo algum desrespeitar o Príncipe.

- Não, por enquanto é só isso. Obrigado. – ele agradeceu e ela se retirou do quarto relutante. Queria observá-lo mais um pouco, ouvir aquela suave voz que massageava seus ouvidos... Ah, por que tinha de ser tão doloroso amar alguém? Era horrível saber que seu amado era uma pessoa muito mais importante do que ela e que seu coração já batia por outra pessoa! Saber que nunca poderia ser correspondida e ter de conviver com a noiva de seu príncipe e ver os dois lado a lado, sorrindo um para o outro, de mãos dadas, juntos. Sim, ela era egoísta e admitia isso, mas seu coração estava cada vez mais apertado... Ela estava triste chorava por dentro e, por mais que tentasse esquecer esse amor, por mais que tentasse olhar para outra pessoa, não conseguia, pois sempre se lembrava de Yuki. Já tentara diversas vezes driblar o seu coração, mas estava desistindo. Sabia que seria impossível. Seria mais fácil se conformar... E se lamentar para o resto da vida.

* * *

O Sol já se punha no horizonte quando Kagura despertou. Olhou ao redor e não viu nada de diferente, exceto uma bandeja ao lado da cama no criado-mudo. Quem poderia ter trazido aquilo para ela? Seria possível que Kyo tivesse voltado? Mas antes que pudesse sair correndo, alguém entrou em seu quarto e ela voltou a se deitar.

- Está melhor? – Tohru perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

- Sim... Acabei de acordar e me sinto bem melhor. Tohru, quem trouxe isto para mim? – ela perguntou, referindo-se à bandeja.

- Ah, Yuki pediu para que trouxessem pra cá. Ficamos aqui por um tempo, esperando você acordar, mas vimos que ainda demoraria um pouco para isso, então resolvemos voltar mais tarde. Hum... Acho que o mingau e o chá já esfriaram... Mas pode pedir outra coisa, se quiser.

- Não, obrigada. Não estou com fome. Kyo já voltou?

- Ainda não. Gostaria de saber o que ele anda fazendo...

- Eu também. – Kagura disse, suspirando. Ainda estava preocupada, mas parecia estar muito mais calma e controlada do que antes. Talvez aquelas horas de descanso tivessem feito bem à ela.

* * *

Já se fazia noite na densa floresta. As copas das frondosas árvores impediam a passagem da luz das estrelas e da Lua, exceto por alguma fresta ou abertura entre as folhagens. Um vento gélido fez Kyo arrepiar-se e ele decidiu que era hora de descansar para poder acordar cedo e disposto na manhã seguinte. Sua barriga roncava, mas estava escuro e ele estava exausto demais para ir procurar comida. Amarrou seu cavalo em uma árvore e recostou-se na mesma, sentando na grama e fechando os olhos.

_Kagura..._

O nome veio em sua mente. Esse nome tão delicado, o nome de sua amada, não parava de invadir-lhe os pensamentos. E uma onda de preocupação o envolveu, ele queria saber como ela estava, como se sentia, se havia perguntado por ele, se o estava esperando... E um vazio, de repente, tomou seu coração. Um vazio doloroso... Ele se encontrava sozinho naquela floresta sombria e gelada, sem comida, sem água, sem calor e onde poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento por qualquer ser faminto ou qualquer saqueador mal-acabado que estivesse rondando por aquelas bandas. Mas não era disso que tinha medo. Não, ele era um valente guerreiro, não se abalaria por coisas insignificantes como essas. Ele temia o fato de que Kagura pudesse estar magoada, pudesse estar sofrendo ou até mesmo doente! Queria voltar logo... Mas não sem antes cumprir o que prometera.

Assim, a noite passou. Kyo demorou a dormir, apesar da fadiga. Mas, quando a Lua já estava alta no céu, entrou finalmente no mundo dos sonhos, onde pôde encontrar-se com sua amada e dizer a ela o que há muito tempo já sentia...

Continua...

* * *

**O.O**

**era pra eu ter postado uma semana antes u.u' mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo XD quero dizer que a história já está chegando na reta final, apesar de eu ainda não saber exatamente quantos capítulos mais vão ser feitos, ok? Espero que tenham gostado desse... nada de muito revelador, como sempre, mas fiz com muito carinho XD**

**Reviews:**

**Lady Reky-chan: obrigada pela sua review, amiga linda do meu coração XD Eu sei que te faço sofrer por vc ter q esperar tanto essa baka aqui postar alguma coisa u.u daqui a pouco vc vai me bater XD mas é bom saber que está gostando \o/ **

**Serennity Princess: hueuheuhue... Maninha, vc por aqui again! que bom que vc tá gostando da minha humilde fic, apesar de tudo XD é verdade, o Ryou é um maldito XD mas eu tinha que colocar um vilão na história senão ia ficar meio sem graça e parada u.u' uma aventura sempre é bom! Ah! E eu vou fazer o Kyo sofrer, mhuauhauahua! Obrigada pela review!**

**Gabi: que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios XD Eu não sou tão criativa assim não, toda a minha inspiração vem do mangá e de livros de contos de fadas XD mas essa idéia do Yuki como príncipe de verdade eu já tinha desde que eu comecei a ler furuba, huehueu... Obrigada pela review!**

**É isso aew, pessoas, nos vemos no próximo! o/**

**Kimi-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Era Uma Vez**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

Todos surpreenderam-se ao ver Kagura tão animada àquela manhã. Talvez Tohru tivesse feito um milagre, e sua conversa havia alegrado a marquesa, que mostrava-se sorridente e parecia não estar preocupada com Kyo. Yuki e Haru olharam admirados para a feliz figura feminina que cantarolava sorrindo, colhendo flores no jardim ao lado da princesa. O príncipe até pensou em ir perguntar como sua noiva fizera para que Kagura ficasse tão calma, mas achou melhor deixar isto para uma outra ocasião. É, realmente era difícil entender as mulheres...

A verdade era que Kagura ainda estava angustiada por dentro. Mas não queria deixar transparecer esse sentimento, não queria demonstrar que era tão dependente e fraca. Por isso, tratou de parar de fazer manha e tentou levantar seu astral para, pelo menos, não parecer tão abatida diante de todos os que conhecia. Afinal, eles nada tinham a ver com o que estava acontecendo em sua vida amorosa, não é? Então, o melhor era esperar em silêncio, guardar suas lamentações para si mesma e não se fazer de coitadinha só para que os outros tivessem pena dela, coisa que detestava.

E aquele dia passou sem maiores problemas para os habitantes do palácio e do reino. Vez ou outra, alguns camponeses apareciam na morada do rei para que este lhes desse alguns conselhos ou os ajudasse em questões que, para Ayame, pareciam insignificantes... Ora, mas um bom governante deve atender aos chamados e súplicas de seu povo, não é verdade? E, assim, seu nobre coração o fazia resolver as dificuldades daquelas pessoas tão inocentes e bondosas.

À tarde, um temporal começou e Kagura e Tohru tiveram que se recolher no palácio. Enquanto Kagura tomava um chá quentinho e conversava na sala de estar, Tohru foi até seu quarto.

Yuki a seguiu e quando entrou no aposento, a garota virou-se bruscamente, tamanho o susto que levara. Depois, ao ver que era seu noivo, abriu um sorriso e ele se aproximou.

- Não vai tomar um chá conosco? – ele perguntou carinhosamente.

- Daqui a pouco. – ela respondeu, ainda sorridente.

- Tohru... Como fez para que a Kagura ficasse tão animada?

- Na verdade eu não fiz nada... Também fiquei surpresa por ela estar tão alegre. Mas hoje foi um dia muito divertido.

- Para mim foi cansativo demais... O Haru e eu treinamos muito!

- Que bom!

Yuki levantou a mão esquerda para acariciar a face de Tohru e, com isso, ela pôde observar um feio hematoma na pele delicada do príncipe

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah, isso... Não foi nada de mais. Aconteceu durante o treino. Haru quis me acertar com a espada de madeira e eu tentei segurá-la, mas fiz um movimento errado e...

- Está doendo muito? – Tohru perguntou preocupada, segurando a mão dele.

- Não se preocupe, já vai passar! Só preciso fazer um curativo.

Tohru foi até seu armário e, da gaveta, tirou um pote de vidro transparente que continha um creme esverdeado e espesso. Abriu o pote e pegou um pouco do creme, espalhando no lugar machucado.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- É um remédio que eu comprei quando fomos até a cidade. Muito eficaz para curar esse tipo de ferimento. E tem um aroma muito bom!

- Muito obrigado, querida. – ele sorriu e beijou os lábios dela.

- N-não há de que... Espero que melhore logo!

- Com seus cuidados, ficarei bom em um piscar de olhos. – assim, os dois desceram, em direção à sala onde estavam os outros.

* * *

Sentado ao lado da fogueira, encostado à parede da gruta que encontrara para se proteger da tempestade, Kyo se aquecia e se secava. As roupas leves estavam sujas e grudavam em seu corpo, dando-lhe um terrível desconforto. Então, tirou a blusa que usava e a colocou perto do fogo para que ela secasse mais rapidamente e para que ele não se resfriasse. Estava cansado. Quanto tempo mais duraria aquela viajem?

- Merda! – ele exclamou ao sentir uma pontada de dor que percorreu por todo o seu braço ao colocar uma mão no chão. – Fui picado por alguma coisa... – ele observou o local e se deparou com um inseto extremamente esquisito, algo que ele nunca vira em sua vida. – Tomara que não seja venenoso... – ele suspirou, sugando o sangue que começava a escorrer da picada. Levantou-se e procurou por alguma saída de água para poder lavar o ferimento. Não demorou muito, avistou uma pequena abertura na parede de rocha e uma água cristalina saindo por ela. Ótimo!

Ao colocar a mão sob a corrente de água, seu corpo todo se arrepiou. Estava tão gelada! Mas aquela sensação foi logo sendo substituída por um alívio ao sentir que a dor estava cedendo aos poucos. Depois, procurou algumas faixas em sua mochila e fez um curativo em sua mão. – Maldito inseto... – voltou para o lugar onde estava, perto do fogo e, sentindo sua barriga clamar por comida, pegou de dentro da mochila alguns cogumelos que recolhera enquanto caminhava e, espetando-os em gravetos, assou-os no fogo. Não seria um banquete, mas pelo menos serviria para matar a fome... Bom, pelo menos sabia que aquilo não era algo que pudesse lhe fazer mal. Até que os treinamentos na floresta lhe serviram para alguma coisa, afinal.

Após a refeição, caminhou até a entrada da gruta para ver como estava a situação lá fora e percebeu que a chuva dava sinais de que ia parar. Os raios de sol já apareciam timidamente por entre as frestas das nuvens acinzentadas e agora apenas uma garoa caía. A tarde já estava acabando, mas Kyo queria continuar. Já havia parado por muito tempo e, agora que estava descansado e alimentado, não tinha motivos para permanecer naquela caverna escura e macabra. Tudo bem que andar pela floresta durante a noite poderia ser um ato suicida, mas o gato não temia o perigo. Não, ele era astuto, conseguiria enfrentar a escuridão, tinha de fazer isso. Então, decidido, voltou apenas para pegar seus pertences, colocou sua blusa, apagou o fogo e partiu em direção à segunda parte de sua aventura.

No céu, uma arco-íris se formava, o que alegrou o ruivo. Talvez as coisas melhorassem um pouco daqui pra frente. A floresta naquela região era bem menos densa e a trilha ficava mais larga a cada metro que andava. Isso o motivou a continuar mais rápido, então deu o comando para que o cavalo pudesse correr.

- É isso aí, não pare! Vamos, nós vamos conseguir! Yah! – ele gritou, como uma forma de apoiar o seu companheiro eqüino.

* * *

Quando a família terminou o saboroso jantar, uma empregada vinha trazendo uma bandeja com um apetitoso bolo confeitado. Todos ficaram muito contentes quando viram o doce, exceto Kagura. O aroma adocicado do bolo aparentemente não havia feito muito bem à ela...

- Kagura... você está bem? – perguntou Haru, reparando na palidez da garota.

- E-eu estou... Só estou meio enjoada, eu já volto! – disse ela, se levantando e correndo até o banheiro.

Todos se entreolharam com uma cara de "o que deu nessa menina?" e começaram a se servir.

- Espero que ela melhore logo! – Tohru comentou, saboreando um pedaço do bolo.

- Seria bom chamarmos um médico? – Yuki perguntou.

- Se ela continuar assim...

Passados alguns minutos, Kagura voltou, sua pele voltando a ficar rosada como sempre. Desculpou-se com todos por tê-los deixado preocupados e afirmou que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Apenas pediu para que a empregada que havia levado o bolo lhe trouxesse um copo com água fresquinha, para poder se revitalizar.

- Acho melhor tomar um ar, Kagura... – Tohru comentou. Estava preocupada por ela ter passado mal, se durante todo o dia ela esteve tão bem.

- Sim... Com licença. – ela se levantou e foi até a varanda. Sentou na cadeira e ficou observando o arco-íris sumir lentamente... Aquilo trazia paz a ela. Precisava mesmo ficar um pouco sozinha e organizar seus pensamentos. Olhando para o horizonte, se perguntava onde Kyo poderia estar. – Kyo-kun, você está bem? Por favor, volte logo.

* * *

O sino da Igreja tocava novamente. Tudo estava muito silencioso e só o que se podia ouvir eram as badaladas e o canto dos grilos. Entretanto Yuki não conseguia dormir.

- Doze badaladas. Meia-noite. Já estou tentando dormir há três horas, droga! – ele pensou, se sentando na cama. Seu corpo estava esgotado e dolorido, mas tinha algo o incomodando e ele precisava descobrir o que era. – Maldita insônia... Já vi que ficarei a noite inteira acordado... – suspirou, se levantando. Já que não conseguia dormir, resolveu investigar mais sobre o passado de sua família, Akito e a maldição. E o que descobriria a seguir o atormentaria até o dia de seu casamento...

"_10 de dezembro de 1480_

_Faz três dias que eu expulsei Ryou do Reino Souma. Agora ele está no exílio, trancafiado em uma caverna há quilômetros daqui. Fiquei tão deprimida com tudo o que aconteceu que pensei que não agüentaria mais viver. Só que... Bem, aqui estou eu, firme e forte. Tentando superar. Tentando parar de amá-lo._

_No dia em que o tranquei na caverna, utilizei muito de meu poder e agora preciso me recuperar. A magia que fiz foi muito forte e, apesar de ser uma maga muito poderosa, nunca pensei que precisaria me esforçar tanto. Além disso ele tentou lutar comigo. Tentou me impedir. Mas eu não me dei por vencida, não podia fazer isso, senão estaria mostrando para mim mesma que sou fraca. O problema é que, apesar de já ter duelado inúmeras vezes com magos e feiticeiros de todos os tipos... Dessa vez tive de duelar com um amigo. E isso foi realmente duro para mim. Mas não podia me esquecer de tudo o que ele me fez passar. Acho que a mágoa que nutro por ele me deu forças para continuar a batalha... E eu venci._

_No entanto, não consigo me esquecer das palavras que ele disse pouco antes de eu selá-lo para sempre na caverna:_

'_Pensa que me derrotou, Akito? Pensa que sou tão fraco? Pois você verá que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam! Se eu fosse você não comemoraria o Ano Novo que está chegando! Guarde bem o que lhe digo! Você não deveria ter se metido comigo, ah, não! Será a primeira a sofrer as conseqüencias! Será a primeira a sofrer!'_

_Estas foram suas exatas palavras... Isso está me incomodando! Por que não deveria comemorar o Ano Novo? O que poderia acontecer de tão ruim? Afinal, o que Ryou quis me dizer com isso? Que tipo de aviso é esse? Ah! Talvez... Seria ele capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?_

_Mas... Espere um pouco... Segundo o horóscopo chinês, Ryou nasceu no ano do rato... e o próximo ano será o ano... do rato... Será que isso tem alguma ligação? Será que...? Sim... Espero que eu esteja errada, mas vindo dele... Ele seria muito capaz de... Nos jogar uma maldição!" _

- O que?.! – Yuki gritou, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos liam. Era certo que já tinha algumas suspeitas de que Ryou era o responsável pela maldição da família Souma, mas não esperava que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquele jeito. Ano do rato... Ele era amaldiçoado pelo rato. De uma certa forma se sentia culpado. E ainda não havia descoberto uma forma de quebrar a maldição. Mas pelo menos agora sabia como ela havia acontecido. – Preciso contar para a Tohru. Mas...

- Yuki? – uma voz feminina perguntou do lado de fora do quarto.

- Ah... T-tohru, é você?

- Está acordado? Fiquei preocupada, ouvi você gritar e vim correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Você está bem?

- Es-estou...

- Posso entrar?

- Não... Por favor... Me deixe um pouco sozinho...

- Tudo bem...

- "Droga... Meu peito está doendo tanto... E eu estou cada vez mais perto da resposta. Estou cada vez mais perto de descobrir como acabar com essa maldição".

* * *

O.O agora sim estou pronta para ser apedrejada pelos leitores curiosos e anciosos... parei na parte mais intrigante da fic huahua XD Mas fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo com tantos comentários que recebi dessa vez! Estou doidinha para respondê-los \o/

Reviews:

Rei MG: oiii amiguinha linda do meu coração!! Hehe, é verdade, realmente nós merecemos os parabéns! Bem, mas... esse capítulo só ficou interessante a partir da metade uu' mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado \o/ e sobre esse negócio de reta final... Bem, alguma hora as coisas acabam, né T-T me sentirei muito triste quando terminar essa fic, mas eu vou superar XD e não se preocupe pq nem comecei a fazer o último capítulo ainda, então pode ser que eu acabe prolongando um pouquinho a fic XD Beijusss e obrigada pela review!

Serennity Princess: nn' fiquei com medo dessa sua risada malígna O.O mas não adianta implorar, vc sabe que eu adoro torturar personagens como ele XD desculpe, querida irmãzinha uu' espero que tenha apreciado este capítulo e obrigada pela review!

Gabi-chan: eu é que devo desculpar-me pela lerdeza em postar a fic uu' mas fico feliz pelos seus elogios! Será que sou mesmo tão criativa? Se bem que essa é a segunda fic mais nosense que eu já escrevi xD Fiquei muito triste mesmo por furuba ter acabado... mas até que o final foi kawaii XD (momento propaganda) bom, se quiser uma dica de mangá para ler eu recomendo Vampire Knight, da Matsuri Hino (mesma de Meru Puri). Tá saindo pela Panini, bimestral e é muito bom! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e obrigada pela review!

Kuroi Nekoi: nhaa, não ligue para o que os outros pensam! Eu também sofro por preferir YukixTohru e achar que KyoxTohru não tem nada a ver nn' mas é uma questão de gosto, certo? E, pensa bem, enquanto a maioria prefere o Kyo, poucas pessoas preferem o Yuki e a concorrência fica menor, quem sabe vc tem alguma chance, hehe...(quem dera isso fosse verdade, né? aiai...) Espero que tenha apreciado esse capítulo e obrigada pela review!

Sarah Lee Gibah: nossa, fico feliz que a minha fic esteja agradando até quem não é muito fã de Yuki eTohru! Eu sempre gostei desse casal, mas eu já estou mais conformada com Kyo e Tohru agora que o mangá terminou nn' Mas é só uma fic não é? Então vale tudo, até mesmo yaoi huauhau (viajando na maionese xD). O capítulo 14 está aqui, espero que tenha gostado \o/ E aguarde só mais um pouquinho que o "momento" Yuki e Tohru logo chegará XD Obrigada pela review!

Muito obrigada a todos e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Bjuss

Kimi-chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Era uma Vez**

**Capítulo 15**

Então, finalmente Yuki havia descoberto toda a verdade... E ele não acreditava que pudesse ser apenas uma coincidência o fato de ele ser amaldiçoado pelo rato e Ryou ter nascido no ano do rato.

- Talvez esse seja o real motivo para que eu tenha que me casar com Tohru! – ele pensou.

Quando começou aquela busca por respostas, não imaginava a gravidade do problema. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da pequena conversa que tivera com Ayame no dia em que encontrara o diário, mas, mesmo tendo sido avisado de que era seu dever salvar aquela família amaldiçoada juntamente com Tohru, jamais pensara que os problemas dos Souma começaram verdadeiramente por causa de uma estúpida conversa que não devia ter sido ouvida. Mas... Se Akito não tivesse escutado o que Ryou estava planejando, o que será que poderia ter acontecido com o Reino Souma? Provavelmente agora eles estariam falidos, o Reino acabado e não existiria a felicidade que pode ser vista estampada nos rostos de todos os habitantes... E, assim, Yuki começou a pensar no que era melhor: viver amaldiçoado, transformar-se em um animal, tendo que esconder esse grande segredo de toda a população... Ou não ter nenhuma maldição, mas ver as pessoas tristes, passando fome, vivendo miseravelmente, sem esperanças nem sonhos?

Todos estes pensamentos ficaram girando em sua mente, fazendo-o ter um terrível mal-estar. Ficar imaginando aquelas situações o deixava entristecido... E não poderia ser egoísta a ponto de escolher a segunda opção. Chegou à conclusão de que, embora fosse muito difícil para todos os Souma conviverem com este mal, era muito melhor saber que aquele era um reino feliz e próspero. Era uma realidade diferente da de muitos outros e ele se orgulhava disso. Poderiam até não ser tão ricos quanto outros reinos e países, mas tinham o suficiente para viver tranqüilamente. Aliás, Yuki sabia que aquelas terras eram muito invejadas por outros governantes... Elas possuíam uma espécie de magia, algo especial. E, aos poucos, Yuki começou a se sentir melhor, pelo menos bom o bastante para poder ordenar seus pensamentos e poder refletir no que faria a seguir.

Saber de toda a história da família havia sido muito importante. Mas, por Deus, as folhas escritas acabavam ali... Não havia nada mais, nenhuma outra pista!

- Droga, por quê? O que aconteceu? As outras páginas foram... Arrancadas! – ele exclamou, observando os pequeninos pedacinhos de papel que ficaram grudados na dobra do diário – Eu preciso descobrir quem fez isso! Mas... Não sei nem por onde começar... Será que seria bom eu pedir ajuda? Afinal, quem arrancaria páginas de um livro? A não ser que... Elas escondessem um grande segredo... O maior de todos. Não poderia ter sido Ryou, porque ele já havia sido preso na caverna quando elas foram escritas... Algum ajudante dele, talvez? Mas, quem poderia ser? Acho que o único meio de encontrar seria procurar nos registros do palácio ou pelo menos dos vilarejos alguém que tenha sido amigo ou ajudante de Ryou. Amanhã mesmo começarei esta busca... Mas o meu medo é que a pessoa que tenha arrancado as páginas já não esteja mais viva... Bem, a procura não será de todo em vão. Pelo menos saberei quem foi.

Assim, Yuki guardou o diário no lugar de sempre e deitou-se, sentindo todo o seu corpo relaxar. O sono havia finalmente chegado para ele...

* * *

Enquanto todos no castelo dormiam tranqüilamente, Kyo se aproximava cada vez mais do pé da montanha onde estava a prova de seu amor por Kagura. Estava contente, mas... Por que sentia-se tão zonzo? Essa sensação ruim já o atormentava há algumas horas e ele estava com medo de que não pudesse completar sua missão. A cada hora que passava sentia seu corpo mais pesado e o cansaço de alguém que não dormia há dias...

- Droga... Sinto meu corpo tão pesado... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e essas ondas de calor estão me matando! Ahh... Maldição... _O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal?_

Resolveu que teria de parar um pouco. Se insistisse poderia ser pior, seu corpo estava dolorido demais para continuar. Então desceu do cavalo e sentou, recostando-se a uma árvore, respirando pesadamente numa tentativa inútil de buscar o ar que estava faltando em seus pulmões. Estava sufocando, seu corpo molhado de suor, precisava de ar, água, qualquer coisa para que pudesse voltar ao normal. Fechou os olhos para tentar ouvir o som do riacho. Estava bem próximo... Levantou-se, cambaleante, seguindo o som que lhe dava esperanças, ainda com os olhos fechados. Atravessou a mata sem seguir trilha alguma, desesperado para encontrar água, para que pudesse aliviar um pouco a dor insuportável que sentia em seu peito. Sua cabeça girava e ele sentia como se o chão em que pisava fosse feito de uma espuma fofa e macia, algo que não o deixava parar em pé... estava começando a perder os sentidos... só o que o movia era a imensa vontade de viver. Kyo nunca se apegara tanto a algo em toda a sua vida! Ele não queria, ele _não podia_ se dar por vencido, tinha de ser forte, tinha de agüentar! Kagura estava esperando por ele... Kagura, Kagura, era apenas nela em quem ele pensava naquele momento. De certa forma esperava que ela o salvasse. E então, o som do riacho pôde ser ouvido nítidamente.

Kyo abriu seus olhos, sua visão estava turva, mas ele pode ver a água cristalina correndo ferozmente e, como alguém que passou dias perdido no deserto e encontrou um oásis, ele se ajoelhou, podendo sentir a lama sujar o tecido das suas calças, e pegou com as mãos em concha um pouco de água, bebendo o líquido desesperadamente. Mas seus esforços não foram suficientes e a dor apenas aumentou.

- Mal... di... ção... _Não posso morrer... _Aquele... inseto... es... túpido... ti...tinha _veneno_... Dro... ga...

E tudo ficou escuro de repente.

* * *

-KYO!!

O grito de Kagura ecoou por todos os cantos do castelo. Afinal, que sensação horrível era aquela? Que aperto era aquele em seu coração? Tinha certeza de que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo com seu amado e não conseguiria dormir até que pudesse vê-lo bem na sua frente, saudável e com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Logo, todos chegaram ao quarto dela, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia deixado a porta destrancada e Tohru logo a abriu, invadindo o quarto da amiga e a abraçando, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Kagura, você está bem? – perguntou a princesa, preocupada.

- Estou sim, Tohru... Mas Kyo não está. Eu sinto isso!

- Por que? Como você sabe?

- Apenas sei... Ah, como queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo agora... Kyo... – ela pronunciou o nome mais uma vez, sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados. Também estava envergonhada por todas aquelas pessoas estarem lá, tentando confortá-la, sendo que o que ela mais queria realmente era ficar sozinha.

- Por favor... Poderiam se retirar? Não me sinto muito bem...

-Vamos, vocês não podem fazer nada por ela! – exclamou Ayame, expulsando todos de lá. – Precisamos deixá-la em paz.

-Desculpe-nos por nossa impertinência, senhora. Nós realmente ficamos preocupados. – disse um dos empregados.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo...

A última pessoa a sair do aposento foi Tohru. Ela ficara muito preocupada também com Yuki... Afinal, ele foi o único que não apareceu no quarto de Kagura. Então, resolveu ir dar uma olhada nele antes de voltar para a cama.

Chegando ao quarto de Yuki, deu algumas batidas na porta, não obtendo resposta alguma. Levou a mão até a maçaneta e a girou, constatando que a porta estava aberta.

- Yuki? – ela sussurrou ao entrar no quarto, fechando a porta.

Caminhou até a cama, onde ele dormia tranqüilamente. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou docemente na face, podendo sentir a calma e quente respiração em sua pele. Depois, observou o rosto do príncipe mais uma vez... Ah, como era lindo! A luz da lua que atravessava o vidro da janela iluminava uma parte de seu rosto e Tohru sentiu a face esquentar, tamanha era a beleza daquela visão. Queria abraçá-lo... Mas não podia. E este era um dos motivos para querer quebrar logo aquela maldição...

Quando finalmente se virou para ir embora, sentiu algo quente e macio envolver seu pulso. Olhou para trás, constatando que Yuki a segurava firme, olhando-a profundamente.

- Yu... Yuki... Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo, eu só queria ver se você estava bem, então eu...

- Tohru, desculpe-me por aquela hora... Estava atordoado e acabei sendo rude com você.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você... Poderia ficar aqui?

- Ficar aqui? Quer dizer, dormir aqui com o senhor?

- Sim...

- Mas...

Yuki soltou o pulso da princesa e se sentou na cama. Em seguida, pegou uma das mãos dela e a beijou levemente, fazendo-a corar.

- Por favor...

- Tu... tudo bem. – concordou, corando mais ainda. Embora o quarto estivesse escuro, ela tinha certeza que Yuki sabia que ela estava vermelha.

Yuki se deitou do outro lado da cama, dando espaço para que ela pudesse se acomodar.

O corpo de Tohru tão próximo ao seu, a pele macia roçando na sua, as respirações se encontrando... Não demorou muito para que Yuki tomasse os lábios dela com os seus, em um beijo terno e doce. Com um braço apoiado na cama, ele se ergueu, não parando de beijá-la. Acariciando os cabelos macios e sedosos dela, beijou cada parte de seu rosto, pescoço e ombro e ela apenas permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo aqueles lábios macios sobre sua pele, começando a ter sensações que antes nunca tivera. Só não entendia bem o que era aquilo...

Yuki traçou com seus delicados dedos uma trilha pela pele dela, fazendo-a estremecer, passando dos cabelos para o rosto, descendo até o pescoço, ombros, até chegar ao peito, onde abriu os botões da camisola e... Afinal, o que estava fazendo? Precisava se controlar, não podia continuar com toda aquela ousadia, mas... A vontade parecia ser mais forte que a razão! O que será que estava se passando pela cabeça de Tohru naquele momento? Yuki só podia saber que ela estava extremamente nervosa, pois sentia as batidas aceleradas do coração da garota. Ora, por que ela não pedia pra ele parar? Se ela o fizesse, ele com certeza pararia o que estava fazendo, mas não... Tohru nem ao menos se mexia... Só o olhava com alguma incerteza, alguma insegurança... Tinha os mesmos sentimentos que ele.

- Tohru... Você...

- Está tudo bem, Yuki... Eu só... Não sei bem o que fazer, não entendo o que está acontecendo.

- Se quiser, eu...

E então, a princesa fez algo que Yuki nunca imaginou que ela fosse capaz de fazer: segurou o rosto dele, o trouxe para bem perto do seu, sussurrou "eu te amo" ao ouvido e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Toh... ru... – ele murmurou, impressionado com a atitude inesperada da garota – Eu também te amo. Mas você é tão pura, é tão...

- E... O que vai acontecer agora? – ela perguntou, com a maior ingenuidade do mundo.

- Bem, eu...

Talvez fosse melhor parar... Não daria certo, se ele a abraçasse se transformaria em rato e quebraria todo aquele clima romântico. O problema era que algumas partes de seu corpo imploravam para que continuassem e aquela agonia o estava deixando louco.

- Yuki? – Tohru o chamou, percebendo a aflição em que seu noivo se encontrava.

- Tohru, eu... Queria saber como você se sente agora.

- Me sinto bem... Hum... Mas meio estranha. – ao dizer isso suas faces esquentaram. – Como se tivesse uma chama queimando dentro de mim... O senhor saberia me dizer o que é isso?

Ao ouvir esta ultima frase, Yuki não conseguiu se segurar e desatou a rir.

- Eu... Falei algo engraçado?

- Hahahahahahahaha! N... não Tohru! Haha! É só que... Hahaha... você é muito ingênua! Hahahaha!

- D-desculpe...

- Não precisa se desculpar! Eu amo esse seu jeito!

- Ah, obrigada...

- Vamos dormir, querida. Amanhã teremos um longo dia.

- Sim... Boa-noite!

- Boa-noite – disse e beijou-lhe a testa – eu te amo.

Assim, Yuki se deitou e envolveu a mão de Tohru com a sua. Pelo visto, não aconteceria mais nada entre os dois naquela noite... Mas não importava. Só o fato de tê-la ao seu lado já era suficiente para que ele pudesse dormir feliz.

* * *

**O que deu em mim? oo' foram tantas emoções nesse capítulo... essa fic tá cada dia mais parecida com novela mexicana xD**

**Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez pq já é mt tarde e eu to morrendo de sono u.u' mas agradeço a todos que mandaram e que acompanham a fic, muito obrigada!**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**

**Kimi-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Era Uma Vez **

**Capítulo 16 **

Yuki acordou sentindo-se particularmente bem aquela manhã. Algo macio e com um aroma inebriante estava recostado em seu ombro e, ao dirigir seu olhar para baixo, pôde reconhecer o que era. Tohru dormia tranqüilamente, como um anjo, e Yuki ficou surpreso por não ter se transformado, tamanha era a proximidade dos dois. Mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento...

Estava tão bom ter Tohru assim, tão perto de si, que o melhor mesmo era esquecer qualquer outra coisa e pensar apenas em sua princesa.

- Hm... – Tohru murmurou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Com a visão ainda um pouco embassada, tentou reconhecer o lugar em que estava e logo percebeu ser o quarto de Yuki. E quando se deu conta de que estava ao lado dele na cama, corou profundamente e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele a observava atentamente com aqueles magníficos olhos lilázes e Tohru, ainda meio sonolenta, quase se perdeu neles.

- Bom dia, minha princesa – disse ele, fazendo-a sair de seus devaneios.

- Ah... B-bom dia!

- Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente – respondeu, com um singelo sorriso.

Yuki sorriu também. Ela o fazia se sentir tão feliz e tão... bobo. Aqueles cabelos castanhos e bagunçados caindo aleatoriamente por sua face, os olhos tão profundos e brilhantes como diamantes, o rosto corado, os lábios avermelhados e tão... tão doces... Queria senti-los de novo entre os seus próprios lábios.

- Que bom... – lentamente, puxou-a para si e a beijou. Ela prontamente correspondeu, fechando os olhos. Também queria sentir novamente a maciez da boca de Yuki explorando a sua, fazendo-a se sentir nas nuvens.

- Hihi... É uma boa maneira de se começar o dia – sussurrou, ainda com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

- Sim – ele continuou a olhá-la, descendo os olhos da face para o pescoço, ombros e corou violentamente ao chegar ao peito.

- Yuki? Tudo bem?

- Ahn... Tohru... Você...

- Hm?

- É que... você não abotoou a sua camisola...

- q... ah! – suas faces avermelharam-se mais que as de Yuki (se é que isso é possível) e ela imediatamente começou a encaixar os botões em seus buracos, atrapalhando-se toda e pulando casas, amarrotando o fino tecido.

- Hahaha – Yuki riu, divertindo-se com o embaraço de Tohru – Calma, eu te ajudo – falou, enquanto encaixava os botões nos lugares certos – Agora sim.

- O-obrigada.

- Bem, já deve ser tarde... vamos levantar.

- Tá.

* * *

Após o café-da-manhã, Yuki foi treinar com Haru, como já há algum tempo não fazia. O resultado foi que ele perdeu nas artes marciais e seu corpo ficou cansado rapidamente.

- Isso é que dá, não treinar regularmente – ele resmungou, deitando na grama e aproveitando a leve brisa que batia em seu rosto, fazendo secar o suor que escorria por sua face e levantar seus cabelos. Estava deitado debaixo de uma árvore, para proteger os olhos do sol, que já estava alto no céu, e observar os grandes blocos branquinhos e fofos que mais pareciam tufos de algodão a caminhar lentamente pela imensidão azul, formando imagens estranhas e abstratas.

- Não se preocupe... Parece que você tem muitas coisas a resolver, não é? – disse Haru, deitando-se ao lado dele.

- Eu não vou desistir de procurar uma forma de acabar com essa maldição. Ainda me restam três semanas até o meu casamento com a Tohru. Até lá eu tenho certeza que irei descobrir.

- Você me parece realmente determinado. Por que veio treinar hoje, então?

- Achei que precisava dar uma relaxada antes de prosseguir. Sabe... Esse treino de hoje me fez sentir uma certa nostalgia... Me fez querer voltar ao passado... Às vezes eu desejo nunca ter encontrado aquele diário idiota.

- Diário? – Haru perguntou, surpreso. Sentou, e olhou fixamente para o príncipe.

- Oh, droga... – Yuki se repreendeu mentalmente por ter mencionado algo que não devia. Sentou-se também, incomodando-se com o fato de Haru não parar de olhá-lo daquele jeito.

- Yuki, está escondendo algo, não está? Olha, eu já estou no meu limite! Não aguento mais de curiosidade para saber o que está acontecendo realmente! Me lembro que uma vez você disse que tinha de resolver algo relacionado a todos nós da família. Por que não diz logo o que é? Pra quê ficar escondendo isso de todos nós?

- Haru, acalme-se! Acho que não vai ter jeito... Tudo bem, eu vou contar a verdade pra você. Até agora eu só contei à Tohru. Mas acho que será bom você saber também.

- Então pare de enrolar!

- Bem... o diário do qual eu estava falando é o diário de Akito. A história é longa então eu vou resumir. Basicamente, ela foi uma maga que viveu por muitos anos e governava o Reino Souma. Por causa de conflitos com um ex-governante de outro reino, uma luta foi travada... Ela conseguiu selá-lo em uma caverna, mas parece que, em compensação, esse mago jogou uma maldição em toda a família real do Reino Souma.

- E quem era esse mago?

- O nome dele é Ryou Honda.

- O... o que? Mas então... o Reino Honda devia ser nosso inimigo!

- Não... Na época em que foi selado, ele já não fazia mais parte de seu reino. Havia sido exilado e Akito, sendo uma grande amiga sua, o acolheu em nosso palácio. Ela o amava. Mas seu amor pelo Reino foi mais forte que o amor que sentia por Ryou. Até porque, ele a traiu querendo dar um golpe de estado para roubar o nosso reino.

- Que história! Mas então seu casamento com Tohru não tem nada a ver com isso?

- Não... Não acho que seja apenas uma coincidência. Na verdade... Estou com o pressentimento de que algo grandioso está por vir.

- Será que Ayame não sabe de nada?

- Bem... Ele me disse que eu teria de descobrir tudo sozinho. Aposto que disse isso só para não ter o trabalho de me contar... Aquele folgado maldito!

- E por que você não insistiu?

- Eu não ia ficar implorando... também tenho meu orgulho!

- Ah, Yuki, só você mesmo. Mas então, nesse diário fala como acabar com a maldição?

- Aí é que está. As páginas foram arrancadas.

- Arrancadas? Por quem?

- Se eu soubesse já teria feito essa pessoa dizer tudo e depois eu a prenderia num calabouço e a faria ficar lá pelo resto de sua vida, para aprender a lição.

- Às vezes você é tão cruel... Por trás desse rostinho de anjo se esconde uma criatura maligna e sanguinária.

- Não exagere, baka!

- Desculpe, alteza.

- Não me venha com essas formalidades. Você convive comigo desde que eu me conheço por gente.

- E virei escudeiro do príncipe... Ah, a vida é dura...

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada, nada. Mas, continue.

- Bom... Como as páginas foram arrancadas... Eu pensei em procurar nos registros do palácio alguém que pudesse ter alguma ligação com Ryou. Mas acho que antes é melhor eu ter uma palavrinha com Ayame. Eu tenho a impressão de que ele sabe a respeito disso.

- Vai falar com ele agora?

- Não, vou tomar um banho antes.

- Ah, é bom mesmo. Você tá fedendo.

- Olha quem fala!

- Vou considerar essa sua última frase como um "venha tomar banho junto comigo, Haru-chan".

- De onde você tirou essa idéia, seu doido?

- O queeee? Estou errado?

- Mas é claro!

- Assim você fere meu coração, alteza.

- O que é? Desistiu da Isuzu?

- Não, não! Isso nunca!

- Então pare com essas brincadeiras indecentes!

- Tá, tá, você é quem manda... Mas e aí, como foi a noite com a princesa?  
- Hã? D-do que está falando?

- Haha! Ficou vermelho!

- Ora, seu...

- Não pense que eu não vi quando a Tohru saiu do seu quarto hoje cedo!

- N-nós não fizemos nada, para a sua informação. E quem lhe deu permissão para ficar espionando a vida alheia?

- Não fizeram nada? Por quê? Você é muito lerdo, Yuki!

- E-eu... Não tive coragem de macular a Tohru, que é uma garota tão pura, frágil e inocente...

- Tá, finjo que acredito.

- É verdade! Me controlei muito para isso.

- Sério? Então devo dar-lhe os meus parabéns. Me impressiono com esse seu auto-controle.

- Hã... Obrigado? Agora chega de conversa mole e vamos logo tomar banho!

- Vamos...

- Eu na _minha_ banheira e você na_ sua_!

- OK! Já entendi!

* * *

Após o banho e um delicioso almoço, Yuki levou Haru até seu quarto para mostrar-lhe o diário do qual havia falado.

- Mas quem pode ser o desgraçado que arrancou essas folhas? – Haru gritou, irritado.

- Provavelmente algum subordinado de Ryou... Eu vou começar a investigação hoje mesmo, se quiser me ajudar...

- Vou sim, claro. Não posso deixar que você fique com todo esse trabalho! Eu também sou um Souma, afinal.

- Bom, então vamos...

- Pra onde?

- Para o escritório do Ayame.

---

- Isso é absolutamente impossível, meu querido irmão Yuki!!!!

- Pare de gritar, seu maluco! E por que seria impossível fazer essa busca?

- Ora, como você poderia encontrar o registro de alguém que nem ao menos conhece em meio a milhares de arquivos do nosso castelo? Além disso, essa pessoa poderia muito bem ser um espião com outra identidade, ou então alguém que nem ao menos morava aqui e driblou a segurança e se infiltrou em nosso castelo, roubou o diário, arrancou as páginas que continham toda a verdade e fugiu para algum lugar distante, onde provavelmente morreu como um miserável camponês!

- Er... pode ser, mas... nunca saberemos se não tentarmos.

- Oh, meu amado irmão! Se deseja mesmo isso, vá em frente e siga seu nobre coração que anseia por verdade! Eu estarei aqui para te ajudar no que for preciso!

- Mas agora a pouco você disse que era impossível...

- Hahahaha! É verdade! Mas daremos um jeito!

- Mas o que o Ayame falou é verdade... – começou Haru – o cara que fez isso já deve estar morto, afinal se passou tanto tempo... e assim ficaria mais difícil encontrar essas páginas. Vai ver ele até as queimou antes de morrer.

- É. Mas há a possibilidade de ter acontecido há pouco tempo. Nessas circunstâncias eu desconfio até mesmo do meu irmão.

- Oh, Yuki! Como você pode ser tão frio! Você me odeia mesmo, não é?

- E essa sua atitude só faz aumentar minha desconfiança. Bom, mas se você disser como acabar com a maldição, nos poupará de um enorme trabalho.

- Eu já disse que não sei! Lembro-me apenas que Akito disse que você, Yuki, deveria se casar com Honda.

- Eu quero me casar com a Tohru e vou me casar porque a amo e não por causa de um acordo idiota de unificação de países. Tudo bem, devo concordar que foi por causa desse acordo idiota que nós nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos, mas nosso casamento vai muito além disso.

- Você não sabe como, Yuki... – disse Ayame com um olhar distante.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Ah, nada, nada! Vocês tem muito trabalho a fazer não é? Podem ir! Até logo! – ele desconversou, empurrando os dois garotos para fora de sua sala e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Não vai entrar pra bater nele? – perguntou Haru, entediado.

- Não, fica pra próxima... Mas isso foi muito, muito suspeito...

- O que foi suspeito? – perguntou Kagura, aparecendo de repente na frente dos dois.

- Meu irmão... como sempre... – suspirou Yuki.

- Ah, sei.

- Mas e então... Alguma notícia do Kyo?

- Nada ainda. Mas eu sei que ele vai voltar!

- Estamos torcendo, Kagura.

A jovem olhou para Haru, que parecia não estar nem um pouco preocupado. Pensando bem, desde o dia em que Kyo sumira, ele parecia não estar nem aí e Kagura ficava cada vez mais desconfiada.

- Ahm... Haru!

- Eu.

- Por acaso... você sabe onde Kyo está?

- De novo? Como eu poderia saber, Kagura?

- É que você não parece preocupado com o que possa estar acontecendo com ele!

- Por que eu ficaria preocupado? O Kyo sabe se virar muito bem. Além disso eu não tenho tempo pra ficar me preocupando com marmanjo, não!

- Que rude! E não tente esconder! Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que ele está fazendo! Vai, desembucha!

- Haru, se eu fosse você diria logo... Eu que não ia querer levar uma bronca da Kagura. Você sabe que essas broncas vêm com tapas e tudo... – disse Yuki, se afastando para não ser envolvido em tudo aquilo. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver.

- E então? – ela perguntou, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

- Kagura, eu...

Continua...

* * *

**Começando o ano com mais um capítulo xD se bem que ele demorou um pouco a sair, mas nesse tempo eu pude elaborar meus planos maquiavélicos, muahuahauahahahah... er... caham, vamos ás reviews u.u' **

**Reviews**

**Sarah Lee Gibah: nossa, nunca pensei que ia deixar alguém tão curiosa assim xD mas aqui está o capítulo, espero que vc tenha gostado \o/**

**. Helo-chan . Yuuki-chan .: hohoho, você logo saberá o que vai acontecer com seu precioso Kyo! Isso está previsto para o capítulo 18 xD obrigada pela review!**

**Rei MG: que bom que gostou \o/ Finalmente consegui colocar o Yuki e a Tohru na mesma cama, hehehe! E o Kyo... acho q muitos devem estar achando que eu fui maldosa com ele, manz... sabe como é, tbm precisa um pouco de emoção né xD eu tava querendo colocar ele de novo no capítulo 17, mas achei q ia ficar muito corrido, então resolvi deixar pro 18 mesmo. Já escrevi duas cenas inteirinhas só dele, embora ainda não tenha começado a escrever o capítulo 17 (que eu acho que vai ficar bem grande). Um bjo rei-chan e obrigada pela review!**

**Kimi-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voltei! Hohoho! Demorei tanto pra escrever isso que tava quase desistindo u.u' não conseguia encontrar a melhor forma de colocar todas as minhas idéias no capítulo, mas finalmente saiu xD Peço que prestem muita atenção neste capítulo, pois é agora que vcs vão entender toda a história!**

**Divirtam-se!**

**Era Uma Vez**

**Capítulo 17**

- Por acaso... Você sabe onde Kyo está?

- De novo? Como eu poderia saber, Kagura?

- É que você não parece preocupado com o que possa estar acontecendo com ele!

- Por que eu ficaria preocupado? O Kyo sabe se virar muito bem. Além disso, eu não tenho tempo pra ficar me preocupando com marmanjo, não!

- Que rude! E não tente esconder! Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que ele está fazendo! Vai, desembucha!

- Haru, se eu fosse você diria logo... Eu que não ia querer levar uma bronca da Kagura. Você sabe que essas broncas vêm com tapas e tudo... – disse Yuki, se afastando para não ser envolvido em tudo aquilo. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver.

- E então? – ela perguntou, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

- Kagura, eu...

Hatsuharu fora colocado contra a parede. Não queria quebrar a promessa que fizera a Kyo, mas também não queria ser espancado por Kagura, que se mostrava cada vez mais alterada. Além disso, não poderia mentir! Se bem que ele não estaria mentindo, mas sim omitindo os fatos... O que fazer? O suor escorria por sua face e ele precisava encontrar um jeito de sair logo daquela situação.

- Kagura... Tudo bem. Não vou mentir pra você. Eu realmente sei o que Kyo está fazendo. Só que ele mesmo me pediu para não contar nada a você. Eu prometi a ele que não contaria. Não posso faltar com minha promessa. Portanto, largue do meu pé e espere Kyo voltar, porque isso é tudo o que posso dizer a você neste momento.

- Mas... O que seria tão importante? – ela perguntou mais para si mesma, segurando as lágrimas. – O que seria tão importante para que ele até mesmo escondesse isso de mim?

- Na verdade eu acho que ele não queria ter contado nem a mim. Eu sinto muito Kagura.

- Não... Está tudo bem. Se você disse que ele vai voltar, então eu confiarei em suas palavras. Obrigada Haru. – agradeceu e saiu em direção a seu quarto.

Os dois garotos ali presentes apenas a olharam se afastar. Depois, Yuki virou-se para Haru e perguntou:

- Você realmente sabe o que ele está fazendo?

- Na verdade ele não me contou direito, só disse que era algo de extrema importância. Espero que ele volte mesmo e, de preferência, vivo.

- Eu também, Haru. Eu também. Mas, voltando ao assunto do diário...

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu estava pensando... Fiquei surpreso... A pessoa que arrancou as páginas não tomou nenhuma precaução para esconder este fato, tanto é que está óbvio que isso foi o que aconteceu. Se ele quisesse ter mantido sigilo, deveria ter usado outro método para retirar as páginas, com magia ou sei lá, e fazer as pessoas pensarem que nada mais tivesse sido escrito nele, que Akito parou de usá-lo na metade.

- Você tem razão. Mas deve ter algum motivo que explique o porquê de esta pessoa ter deixado esses vestígios. Vai ver ela estava com muita pressa quando arrancou as páginas. É provável que ela tenha feito isso rapidamente antes de, como meu irmão disse, partir para uma viagem só de ida para algum lugar bem distante daqui, algum lugar onde nunca pudesse ser encontrada... Um lugar onde ninguém pudesse reconhecê-la.

- Sim, é uma forte possibilidade. Mesmo assim, ainda acho que foi um grande descuido.

- Bem, apesar de ter sido descuidada, essa pessoa tinha esperanças de que ninguém a descobriria. Então não faria diferença deixar resquícios ou não. O mais importante ela já tinha feito, eliminar a verdade.

- Yuki, se você estiver certo, podemos dar um jeito de descobrir quem foi esse cara. O Ayame deve saber de algo, com certeza. No escritório dele também deve ter registros das pessoas que moraram e saíram deste castelo naquela época. Mesmo que essa pessoa já esteja morta, poderemos localizar seus descendentes e vasculhar as residências para ver se encontramos aqueles papéis!

- Mas, pensando no que Ayame disse, realmente há a possibilidade de que ele não tenha vivido aqui. Ele poderia muito bem ter sido um espião de Ryou que burlou a segurança do castelo...

- Ah, não seja tão pessimista, Yuki! Assim você me desanima!

- Ué, mas não foi você mesmo que até agora a pouco estava concordando com tudo o que meu irmão estava dizendo? E eu não estou sendo pessimista, apenas realista. Além disso, essa pessoa também poderia estar utilizando um nome falso.

- Ah, mas agora eu estou motivado! Vamos tentar! Se não dermos o primeiro passo, nunca conseguiremos continuar com isso! Ou você já desistiu? Bem quando eu começo a me animar...

- Você tem razão, me desculpe. Às vezes, quanto mais pensamos, mais podemos ficar confusos. Por hora vamos dar continuidade ao plano inicial. Agora que temos algumas teorias, reduzimos a lista apenas às pessoas que se mudaram do castelo. Provavelmente nessa lista deve conter dados sobre as tarefas dessas pessoas durante sua permanência aqui, por quanto tempo viveram no castelo ou coisas do tipo, portanto, mesmo que ele estivesse com um nome falso, poderíamos reduzir e muito nossa lista de suspeitos analisando suas atividades. Mas isso pode levar algumas horas, já que a lista deve ser grande...

- Então não podemos perder tempo! Assim que Ayame sair de sua sala, vamos começar a investigar!

- Mas, espere um pouco... E se, mesmo descobrindo quem foi a pessoa que fez isso, os papéis estiverem perdidos ou então tiverem sido eliminados completamente?

- Então todo o nosso trabalho terá sido em vão. A menos que os descendentes saibam do conteúdo, não poderemos fazer mais nada. Mas ainda poderemos usar nossa autoridade para fazê-los falar. Se eles souberem de alguma coisa, será muito vantajoso para nós. Por menor que seja o conhecimento, já nos dará algumas pistas para podermos descobrir como acabar com a maldição.

- Sim... Eu já tenho algumas teorias, mas queria confirmar. Por isso preciso muito saber e essa curiosidade está me matando.

- E a mim também...

Ayame saiu de sua sala. Fechou a porta, mas não pareceu trancá-la. Ao passar pelos dois jovens que conversavam no corredor, olhou para Yuki com olhos desafiadores e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Por que ele fazia isso?" Pensava o príncipe, irritado com as atitudes misteriosas de seu irmão. Ele só podia estar brincando! Com certeza estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação! Mas, de certa forma, Yuki sentia que seu irmão pretendia ajudá-lo com aquelas indiretas sutis. Estava certo de que ele ouvira toda a sua conversa e de que, provavelmente, sabia quais eram os pensamentos e teorias de Yuki quanto aquilo tudo. Ora, ele não era bobo, afinal. Mas o príncipe apenas não entendia o porquê de seu irmão fazer tanto suspense, já que tudo indicava que ele sabia de muita coisa.

* * *

O sol já se punha atrás das montanhas, pintando o céu com seus vibrantes tons de laranja e vermelho. As grandes janelas da biblioteca permitiam que os raios fracos 

adentrassem o grande salão, iluminando-o e projetando sombras ao tocar nas imensas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros de todos os formatos, fazendo surgir contornos escuros no chão e nas paredes do local. Sentada a uma mesa, próxima a uma janela e em meio a vários livros espalhados pela superfície de madeira, Tohru lia concentrada um grosso livro, bem conservado e com poucas páginas amareladas.

O livro, entretanto, não se tratava de um romance com bravos cavaleiros e lindas donzelas. Era um livro histórico, contendo as biografias de grandes magos de épocas passadas. O nome de Akito estava naquele livro. E era ainda mais interessante o fato de que ela era a única mulher retratada na publicação. Todos os outros magos eram homens, não que não tenham existido outras magas, mas Akito devia ter sido realmente muito importante.

Tohru estava lá a pedido de Yuki, que gentilmente lhe perguntara se ela poderia pesquisar na biblioteca tudo o que fosse possível sobre a família Souma e que relações ela tinha com outros reinos importantes governados por magos. A princesa não poderia recusar um pedido tão importante, ainda mais vindo de seu príncipe.

Em uma das páginas, dois nomes lhe chamaram muito a atenção: Ryou Honda, do qual ela já tinha conhecimento de quem era; e Mieko Honda.

Mieko, segundo o livro, era prima de Ryou, mas conversara poucas vezes com Akito, então não chegaram a ter nem sequer uma amizade. Mesmo assim, ela ocupava um espaço na biografia de Akito, por ter sido a única parente viva direta de Ryou na época e ele ter sido o grande amigo e amor de Akito, o que, diziam as más línguas, a deixava com um profundo ciúme. Diziam até mesmo que Mieko fora cúmplice de Ryou para aplicarem o golpe de Estado no Reino Souma – mas isso não ficou provado, pois não foram encontrados registros que provassem isso além dos boatos que corriam pelo castelo.

Tohru ficou intrigada com aquelas informações e resolveu procurar algo na biografia de Ryou. Talvez encontrasse mais informações a respeito desta tal de Mieko e poderia discutir sobre isso com Yuki.

- Vejamos... – Tohru folheou o livro até chegar ao capítulo sobre Ryou.

* * *

Ayame, que tomava tranquilamente um café enquanto lia uma carta de seu querido amigo Shigure, o qual estava em uma viagem pelo leste europeu, quase derruba a xícara e pula da poltrona, tamanho o susto que levara quando a porta da sala onde estava escancarou-se, revelando uma afobada Tohru com um livro em mãos. Passado o susto, ele se levantou e foi até ela, sorrindo e perguntando o que houve.

- Ayame-sama, poderia me dizer, por gentileza, se sabe onde Yuki está? – ela perguntou tentando parecer calma, mas era visível a sua inquietação.

- Sei sim, Tohru-hime! Meu irmão está em meu escritório neste exato momento.

- Obrigada! Seria muito incômodo eu ir até lá?

- Você nunca é um incômodo Tohru-hime! Com certeza Yuki ficará feliz com sua radiante presença! Além disso, vejo que o assunto que tem para tratar com ele é muito importante!

- É sim... muito obrigada Ayame-sama! – ela respondeu, corando. Em seguida, virou-se e caminhou feliz até o escritório do rei onde o príncipe estava, para contar-lhe algo que certamente o deixaria muito satisfeito.

Bateu na porta e, alguns segundos depois, ouviu um "quem está aí?" vindo da suave voz de Yuki.

- Sou eu, a Tohru!

- Ah, Tohru-san! – Yuki se levantou e correu para abrir a porta e deixá-la entrar.

- Yuki-kun, descobri algo realmente intrigante lendo a biografia de Ryou!

- Por favor, conte-nos, princesa.

- É, conta aí! – disse Haru, começando a se interessar.

- Segundo esta enciclopédia, Ryou tinha uma prima, que era sua única parente mais próxima viva. Essa mulher se chamava Mieko e ela era sempre vista acompanhada de Ryou, inclusive dentro do castelo. Vinha visitá-lo várias vezes por semana, mas o estranho é que ela sempre desaparecia quando Akito estava com ele. E quando a encontrava fazia uma cara feia e nem queria conversar. Talvez seja por isso que Akito nunca a citou em seu diário. Elas conversaram muito poucas vezes.

- Continue, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Então, Mieko devia sentir um certo ciúme. Talvez ela fosse cúmplice de Ryou. Aqui diz que ele sempre fora muito carinhoso com a prima. Sempre queria agradá-la.

- Se ele estivesse apaixonado pela prima, esse pode ser um dos motivos para a mudança de comportamento para com Akito. – disse Yuki.

- Sim, eu pensei nisso também. Mas agora é que vem a parte importante: no dia primeiro de janeiro de 1481, Mieko foi vista nos arredores do castelo e sua feição era extremamente assustadora! Naquele dia, Akito e seus familiares mais próximos ficaram muito doentes e por causa disso a barreira que protegia o castelo foi muito enfraquecida. De madrugada, alguns empregados que estavam prestes a se recolher viram Mieko 

tentar entrar no castelo por uma entrada dos fundos que hoje em dia nem existe mais devido a algumas reformas. Eles tentaram impedir, mas não conseguiram. Ela os ameaçou com uma arma cortante e, pelo estado em que ela se encontrava, com certeza cumpriria a ameaça. Então eles fugiram e correram para acordar os outros empregados para ajudá-los a proteger Akito. Só que quando chegaram no quarto dela, encontraram a janela aberta, tudo bagunçado e Akito desacordada no chão, em meio a uma poça de sangue, segurando um livro. E... quando foram tratar de seus ferimentos... ela se transformou...

- Então foi ela... foi Mieko quem arrancou as páginas do diário! – Haru gritou, entusiasmado.

- Finalmente descobrimos! Mieko deve ter entrado lá para matar Akito e obter sua vingança... Akito deveria estar escrevendo alguma coisa no diário e, Mieko, com medo de que aquelas anotações pudessem prejudicá-la ou a Ryou, arrancou as páginas e as levou consigo. Percebendo que os empregados se aproximavam ela pulou a janela para não ser pega. Agora tudo se encaixa! – Yuki ponderou entusiasmado.

- Yuki-kun... o que acha que estava escrito naquelas páginas?

- Bem... poderiam ser muitas coisas... Mas Akito sabia que Ryou havia jogado uma maldição na família. O mais plausível é que ela tivesse escrito como acabar com a maldição.

- Tohru, tinha mais alguma coisa sobre Mieko nessa enciclopédia?

- Não... depois daquilo ela nunca mais foi vista. E, como se passaram muitos anos, seus descendentes nem devem saber que ela existiu. Talvez as páginas tenham se perdido para sempre em algum momento da história...

- É bem provável.

- O que foi que eu disse antes? – bradou Hatsuharu – Eu disse exatamente isso! Droga, de nada adiantou toda essa investigação...

- Acalme-se, Haru. Pelo menos agora podemos ter certeza de que meu irmão não foi o culpado pelo sumiço dessas páginas. Nem Ayame, nem qualquer outra pessoa que está atualmente aqui no castelo. Assim não precisamos nos preocupar com um inimigo vivendo sob o mesmo teto que nós. Não acha que isso é um alívio?

- Pode ser... Mas e agora? O que faremos?

- Analisando todo o conteúdo que lemos no diário e o fato de Ayame sempre vir com indiretas quando o assunto é meu casamento, além daquela conversa que tive com ele há algum tempo (N/A:capítulo 9) eu cheguei a uma conclusão óbvia, prestem atenção: Ryou era do ano do rato no horóscopo chinês. Eu tenho a maldição do ano do rato. Ryou governava o reino Honda. Tohru é descendente da família Honda. O que vocês acham que isso pode significar?

- Entendo... para a maldição se desfazer, só o amaldiçoado pelo rato, animal do horóscopo chinês ao qual Ryou pertence, deverá se casar com a descendente da família Honda, da família de Ryou.

- Isso porque somente assim os laços de inimizade e ódio que provocaram a maldição poderão ser desfeitos e, conseqüentemente, a maldição será desfeita. Você entendeu Tohru?

- Sim! A maldição será desfeita substituindo-se os laços de ódio por laços de amor!

- Basicamente, é isso. – Yuki concluiu, sorrindo ao ver a esperança nos olhos de sua noiva.

- Ayame com certeza sabia disso tudo e só não nos contou antes para que não houvesse um casamento precipitado. Se isso acontecesse, primeiro que nós seríamos imaturos demais para governar um império. Segundo que a maldição poderia não ser desfeita, já que muito provavelmente não haveria amor em nossa relação.

- Só não entendo porque não fizeram isso antes... esperaram até a nossa geração!

- ISSO EU POSSO EXPLICAR!! – Ayame entrou como um tufão no escritório, derrubando a porta e assustando todos os presentes.

- NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO SEU IDIOTA! – Yuki gritou, irritado pelo susto e indignado por seu irmão ter escutado a conversa durante todo esse tempo.

- Oh, meu querido irmão Yuki!! Eu sabia que, além de insuperável beleza, também tens inestimável inteligência! Agradeço todos os dias aos céus por poder ter tão digníssimo ser ao meu lado!

- Cale a boca e vá direto ao assunto!

- Oh, sim! Tua magnificência fez-me esquecer o motivo por eu ter ouvido toda a conversa! Mil perdões!

- Já disse para não enrolar! – a essa altura, uma veia já pulsava na testa de Yuki.

- Muito bem, continuando. O motivo para terem esperado até a sua geração para que a maldição pudesse ser desfeita foi simplesmente porque Akito queria esperar o momento certo para abdicar do trono. E ela achou que o melhor momento seria quando nossos pais se casassem. Como nenhum dos dois tinha a maldição ela concluiu que nós, os filhos, seríamos os próximos. E foi exatamente como ela previu. Então eu assumi o trono com a idade que você tem agora... eu me lembro de como você era naquela época, dava vontade de apertar! Nyaaaa!

- N-não precisamos entrar em detalhes... – disse Yuki, visivelmente corado.

- Hey, agora que eu to me lembrando... – Haru interrompeu – Uma vez Ayame disse que o Yuki e a Tohru iam governar só quando ele morresse! Disse isso no dia em que foi anunciar o casamento dos dois lá na cidade!

- Sim, eu disse.

- Você... não vai morrer... vai?

- Hhahahahaha! Claro que não! Eu disse aquilo só para assustá-los um pouco!

- Não deu certo, idiota!

- O fato é que quando Tohru e Yuki passarem a governar, eu sairei pelo mundo me aventurando em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis! Farei coisas que antes não pude porque tinha tarefas a cumprir no reino. Mas é claro que sempre voltarei para visitá-los! E estou louco para ver meus sobrinhos!

Ao ouvirem esta última frase, Tohru e Yuki coraram profundamente e viraram o rosto cada um para um lado. Ainda não estavam acostumados com essa idéia de casar e ter filhos, mas uma coisa era certa: eles se amavam.

E agora com tantas descobertas eles só tinham mais motivos para comemorar. Mas ainda tinha algo que os estava preocupando muito: afinal, onde Kyo se metera? Por que não mandava notícias? O fato de não saberem nem sequer se ele estava vivo ou morto era angustiante, principalmente para Kagura, que não agüentava mais de ansiedade em revê-lo.

Continua...

**

* * *

**

Ufa! Esse capítulo foi longo, mas pelo menos foi bastante esclarecedor xD Espero que tenham gostado!

**No próximo capítulo, alguém que estava sumido... Kyo!**

**E agora, vamos aos agradecimentos das reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Rei MG****: vc como sempre me apoiando tanto, obrigada mesmo! O Kyo aparece no próximo, pode deixar xD demorei três meses pra atualizar essa coisa u.u eu tardo, mas não falho xD waah e o site, heim! Tava tão animada, mas a falta de tempo me mata T-T por falar nisso, faz tempo que não conversamos... são esses meus horários malucos! Vida de vestibulando não é fácil mesmo n-n mas a gente se fala né! Beijos!**

**Tomoe-sama****: ah, ficou meio óbvio né xD eu ri muito com o seu comentário, valeu! Desculpe a demora para este capítulo, mas agora vc matou sua ansiedade né? Beijos, e obrigada pela review!**

**Helo-chan****: maninha, que comentário feliz o-o esqueceu de tomar o remédio é? xD não se preocupe, o próximo capítulo vai ser dedicado a vc! Obrigada pela review!**

**Sarah Lee Gibah****: desculpe por ter sido tão maldosa, cruel e sádica T-T aguarde só mais um pouco que o Kyo vai dar as caras e o Yuki e a Tohru viverão seu "grande momento"! (eu só não vou detalhar por conta da classificação da fic, sabe como é xD) entendo seus sentimentos e também me empolgo muito quanto gosto de algo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Obrigada pela review!**

**Bem, acho que o capítulo 18 será o mais aguardado de toda a história das fics xD Pelo menos me sinto segura, porque sei que não me esquartejarão antes de eu postá-lo xD Escreverei com muito carinho e cuidado para agradar a todos vcs n-n**

**Então, até lá!**

**Kimi-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Era Uma Vez**

**Capítulo 18**

Kyo abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à claridade do local o qual era ilumindo pelos fortes raios de sol que adentravam pela janela da pequena cabana. Estava deitado em algo macio, talvez um futon... E coberto com algo bem quente e fofo. Demorou alguns minutos para sua mente perceber que aquele lugar era totalmente estranho e nada familiar. Ao ocorrer-lhe esse pensamento, sentou atordoado e assustado e, ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- O-onde estou? Por que eu estou aqui e quem é você??

- Acalme-se, meu jovem... – respondeu uma velha senhora que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Como eu vou me acalmar? Não sei onde estou nem quem é você e... e... Afinal, o que raios está acontecendo?

- Oh! Finalmente acordou. – disse um senhor que acabava de entrar na cabana.

- Como assim? – Kyo perguntou, impaciente.

- Encontramos você desacordado à margem do rio onde pegamos água e pescamos – continuou o senhor. – Primeiro pensamos que estivesse morto, mas logo percebemos que estava apenas desmaiado. Então trouxemos você para cá para que pudesse descansar. Trouxemos seu cavalo também.

- Estava suando frio, então imaginamos que tivesse sido picado por algum inseto venenoso. Assim, preparamos um antídoto que serve para qualquer veneno. Todos os dias lhe demos um pouco. Também tratamos de suas feridas.

- Ainda bem que conseguimos salvá-lo... É tão jovem.

- E... Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Oh, rapaz, você dormiu por três semanas, haha!

- O... O QUE? T-T-T-TRÊS SEMANAAASSSS? DROGA, EU DORMI DEMAIS!

- Sim... Devia estar esgotado. Você viajou bastante não é? Por aqui não há nenhum vilarejo. Seu corpo é muito resistente até mesmo para um jovem.

- O-obrigado... Vocês são muito gentis. Por que moram nesse fim de mundo?

- Hohoho... – a senhora começou – Nós somos apenas um casal de velhos que já não tem mais o que viver. Moramos aqui no meio da natureza porque é um lugar tranqüilo, onde podemos viver em paz. Já não nos resta muito tempo de vida então queremos passar nossos últimos anos aqui.

- Entendo. Bem, obrigado mais uma vez por terem me ajudado. Se não fosse por vocês eu certamente teria morrido – Kyo se levantou, calçou suas botas e pegou sua sacola, saindo da cabana – Agora eu tenho que continuar a minha jornada.

- Espere, antes de ir queremos entregar-lhe uma coisa.

O senhor pegou um pote que continha um líquido quase transparente e o deu para Kyo. Disse que era o antídoto de venenos e que esperavam que ele não precisasse usar. Também lhe deram comida.

- Não precisava... Não sei como posso retribuir suas gentilezas.

- Hohoho! Não precisa! Nem se preocupe com isso! Esperamos que faça uma boa viagem!

- Sim. Até mais! E se cuidem! – Kyo disse enquanto montava em seu cavalo.

- Você também! – o casal disse, acenando para o jovem que já começara a cavalgar.

Logo, Kyo já não podia mais ser visto. Ele se sentia muito bem e disposto e agora sabia que nada mais podia detê-lo. O que lhe preocupava era Kagura. Estando ausente por tanto tempo, ela podia muito bem pensar que ele estava morto! Além disso, se suas contas estivessem certas, faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento de Yuki e Tohru. É, ele precisava correr. Olhando para o céu constatou que o dia estava apenas começando e isso era bom porque teria um pouco mais de tempo para chegar ao seu destino. Esperava que conseguisse chegar naquele mesmo dia, e na velocidade em que estava isso seria possível. Olhando para o horizonte ele podia ver o monte que guardava o tesouro que queria dar para Kagura. Ficava cada vez maior então tinha certeza de que estava no caminho certo. Suspirou aliviado por ver que não era tão grande e, pelos seus cálculos, não demoraria a encontrar o que queria.

-Espere só mais um pouco Kagura. Em breve eu voltarei!

* * *

Depois de tudo decifrado e esclarecido, Yuki e Tohru não tiveram mais nenhum minuto de descanso. Não só eles como também todos os que moravam no castelo. Faltando tão pouco tempo para o grande dia eles precisavam organizar todos os preparativos para a festa. Yuki só queria que aquele tormento acabasse logo para poder viver em paz ao lado de sua querida Tohru. Ela, por outro lado, estava adorando toda aquela agitação, mas o que mais a agradava era acompanhar o processo de finalização da decoração. Em meio a tantas preocupações relacionadas a Ryou, Akito e o diário, ela nem tivera tempo de pensar muito no casamento e, agora que já estava quase tudo sendo terminado ela queria ajudar ao máximo.

Apenas após o almoço o futuro casal pôde se encontrar e descansar um pouco. Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro na sala de estar, sozinhos. Ótimo, pensou Yuki.

- Está ansioso Yuki-kun? – Tohru perguntou.

- Sim, minha princesa. Mas confesso que estou esgotado! Não sei porque sou eu que tenho de cuidar de todas as despesas do casamento! Fazer tantas contas está me deixando maluco!

- Acalme-se Yuki-kun! – Tohru sorriu. – Sei que deve ser realmente cansativo, mas tudo valerá a pena no final!

- Tem razão, Tohru. Por você eu faria qualquer coisa.

Tohru corou ante ao comentário do príncipe. Cada dia que passava ele ficava mais carinhoso e esperava que fosse sempre assim durante o restante de sua vida. Ainda mais quando a maldição se desfizesse e eles pudessem se abraçar!

A princesa estava tão linda irradiando toda aquela felicidade que Yuki não resistiu e a puxou para um beijo. Entretanto, quando ia tocar seus lábios, a porta se abre, revelando nada menos que Ayame...

- Oh, droga, o que você quer?

- Peço desculpas, meu irmão, por ter atrapalhado seu encontro, mas preciso falar com você.

- Se não for importante prepare-se para morrer.

- Não seja tão cruel!

- Desculpa, Tohru, preciso ir... – disse, segurando as mãos da princesa.

- Tudo bem, pode ir! N-não se preocupe comigo!

Yuki se levantou, indo até Ayame.

- Diga.

- Vamos conversar enquanto andamos até o meu escritório.

- Está bem...

- É que houve um problema e... – Ayame continuou a conversa do lado de fora da sala, então Tohru não pôde mais ouvir. Embora tenha ficado curiosa sobre o conteúdo da conversa, supôs que fosse apenas mais algum problema relacionado à cerimônia nupcial que seria resolvido rapidamente pelo príncipe. E, como lhe foi contado depois por Yuki, era realmente o que pensara. Ele ainda se desculpara por ter tido que interromper seus já escassos minutos de tranqüilidade a sós. O rapaz estava realmente zangado com Ayame que não pôde resolver uma coisa tão simples como aquela. Talvez fizera de propósito para atrapalhar os dois e Yuki sabia que o conceito de diversão de seu irmão não era lá muito convencional. Mas sua raiva passou completamente quando ouviu a doce voz de Tohru.

E o dia passou tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, naquela confusão estressante, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida, que eram as vésperas de um casamento.

* * *

- Então é aqui... – Kyo suspirou, orguhoso de si mesmo. Havia finalmente chegado ao pé da montanha e, a partir de lá, teria de deixar seu cavalo e partir sozinho. A subida era muito íngrime e a mata, muito fechada. Embora soubesse que a parte mais perigosa ainda estava por vir, ele ficou feliz por ter conseguido chegar tão longe. E nem ao menos pensaria em desistir.

Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore com uma corda bem forte que levara. Se o animal fugisse ele estaria perdido, então seria melhor se prevenir.

- Me espere aqui. Acho que eu não vou demorar. Não se preocupe, não acontecerá nada. – ele disse, mesmo sabendo que o eqüino não poderia entender.

Após isso, começou a caminhada. Provavelmente havia chovido de madrugada porque podia sentir seus pés afundarem e escorregarem na lama. Seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara, mas aquilo era fichinha comparado a tudo o que ele passara para chegar até ali.

Esgueirando-se pelas árvores, sentia a pele ser cortada pelos inúmeros galhos pontiagudos e a cada passo que dava o lugar ia ficando mais escuro. Apesar de o sol já haver aparecido há muito, ele se perguntava se não estaria em alguma outra dimensão, devido ao breu que fazia parecer noite. Era nessas horas que não achava tão ruim assim possuir a maldição, já que sua visão era muito apurada como a de um verdadeiro felino. Sua audição também era excelente, fazendo com que ele pudesse ouvir cada pequeno barulho suspeito.

As grandes folhas não permitiam que ele pudesse ver em que posição estava o sol. Mas, olhando para trás, constatou que já andara bastante e resolveu parar um pouco para descansar. Subiu em uma árvore não muito alta e retirou da bolsa um dos bolinhos que aquele velho casal lhe dera. Comeu com vontade, estava realmente faminto. E aquele bolinho era tão delicioso que ele não pôde resistir e devorou mais um, esquecendo-se de que seria mais prudente economizar a comida que tinha.

Depois de seu rápido almoço, viu que não podia perder mais tempo e tratou de continuar a caminhada. Andava a passos rápidos, quase correndo e passou-se um longo tempo até que observou que as árvores já não estavam tão unidas. Já era possível ver os raios de sol pelas frestas das copas e, mais à frente, a claridade era ainda maior. Animado, apertou ainda mais o passo, sem se importar com os obstáculos como pedras e galhos em seu caminho, até chegar em um espaço amplo, onde quase não havia árvores, a grama era rala e o chão de terra se misturava com vários tipos de rochas. Também havia um caminho, rodeado por gramíneas e ervas-daninhas. Resolveu seguir por aquele caminho, que lhe pareceu seguro, e dez minutos depois encontrou uma enorme caverna.

- Então era aqui que esse caminho ia dar? – pensou, observando que aquelas rochas que vira há poucos minutos formavam na verdade aquela gruta. – Muito interessante... – suspirou, limpando o suor que escorria por sua face. Nem havia notado o quanto estava cansado, tamanha era sua empolgação. Só percebeu seu coração acelerado ao parar de correr. Naquele momento, ele precisava mesmo era de uma boa quantidade de água para se refrescar e se hidratar.

O sol já começava a se por. Talvez tivesse que passar a noite lá dentro. Não se arriscaria tanto para andar à noite por aquela mata tão assustadora. Olhou em volta para ver se o lugar não oferecia perigo e foi nesse momento que, ao olhar para o lado, não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Estava lá. O tesouro de Kagura estava lá, bem ao lado da entrada da caverna!

- A Rosa... A Rosa azul... – ajoelhou-se em frente à flor, sem conseguir dizer sequer uma palavra. A beleza daquele ser era tão magnífica que os olhos de Kyo brilhavam de emoção. – Bela... Bela como você Kagura. Não é possível que exista algo assim no mundo, é inacreditável!

Kyo estava com pena de ter que tirar a Rosa dali. Ela parecia tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão imponente. "Assim como Kagura", ele pensou. Só que também não podia deixar que todo o trabalho que tivera para chegar naquele lugar fosse em vão. Ele tiraria a Rosa dali, mas a plantaria novamente em algum lugar onde não pudesse ser tocada, apenas admirada. Tudo ficaria bem.

Entretanto, a paz não durou por muito tempo. Assim que retirou a flor da terra, algo que ele nunca poderia imaginar aconteceu. O chão estremeceu e algumas pedras rolaram e se partiram. Os animais que se encontravam por ali fugiram apressados, toda a floresta se agitou. O barulho era ensurdecedor e Kyo teve de proteger os ouvidos se não quisesse ter problemas de audição futuramente.

Olhando para dentro da caverna, asusstou-se mais ainda. Uma luz muito forte saía de lá e, ao passo que a claridade aumentava, o barulho ia diminuindo gradativamente junto com o tremor, até que tudo parou. Kyo, que antes estava com os olhos fechados, os abriu lentamente.

- Afinal, o que diabos foi isso? Maldição... – suspirou ao sentir o braço arder e um líquido quente e espesso escorrer por ele. Uma das pedras que rolaram o atingiram e, apesar de o ferimento não ter sido muito grave, a quantidade de sangue que saía era considerável. – Merda, justo agora isso foi acontecer? E o que era aquela luz?

Deixando a flor de lado por um instante, caminhou até a entrada da caverna, cobrindo o ferimento com a outra mão. Segundos depois, uma voz rouca e assustadora se pronunciou, fazendo Kyo recuar dois passos.

- Sinto cheiro de sangue... – a voz disse. – Sangue humano...

- Q-quem é você? – Kyo perguntou, pronto para sacar sua espada.

- Faz tanto tempo... tanto tempo que não como nem bebo nada... Que poderia até mesmo beber esse sangue...

- Me responda! Quem é você! – Kyo falou com mais convicção.

- O que importa saber quem eu sou? – o som foi se aproximando. Logo, Kyo pôde ver quem era o dono daquela voz tão perturbadora. Um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e olhos igualmente negros. Sua pele era de um tom um pouco mais claro que o de Kyo. As roupas que usava estavam em perfeito estado e o gato estranhou esse fato. Afinal, como alguém conseguiria chegar até aquele lugar sem nenhum arranhão? E ainda por cima ele havia dito que fazia muito tempo que não comia. Logo, Kyo deduziu que ele devia estar lá há muito tempo. Então, como é que podia estar com uma aparência tão boa?

- Diga logo!

- Primeiro quero saber: como foi que me libertou? Você não parece ser um mago! – o homem disse.

- O que? Do que está falando?

- A não ser que...

- Que negócio é esse de "libertar"? Responda, não tenho tempo para ficar conversando!

- Acalme-se, moleque. Diga-me seu nome.

- Por que eu responderia sendo que você não me disse o seu?

- Não seja teimoso, moleque! – o homem se aproximou, dando um soco na boca do estômago de Kyo, que caiu no chão cuspindo sangue.

- Mal...di...

- Por acaso... – o homem se aproxiou novamente, puxando Kyo pelos cabelos até que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos – você é um Souma?

- Ah... Quer saber o nome da pessoa que irá te matar? Então eu direi... Meu nome é Kyo Souma! – ao dizer isso, deu um soco bem forte no rosto do homem que lhe segurava, o obrigando a soltá-lo. Embora tenha usado toda a sua força, o golpe mal feriu aquela estranha pessoa. Apenas um filete de sangue escorreu por sua boca.

- Há! Há há hah há há há! Que ironia! Há há há há há há há há há há há!!

- D-do que está rindo, maldito?

- Há 300 anos eu fui selado nessa caverna por um Souma... e agora... sou libertado por um Souma! Há hah ah ahahaha há hah ahaha! Veja só como é o destino!

- O que disse? Foi selado nessa caverna?

- Sim! Aquela maldita... Akito... Mas pelo menos consegui me vingar...

- O que? Não estou entendendo nada, mas não me resta escolha a não ser te matar. – disse Kyo, finalmente desembainhando a espada.

- Garoto... você queria saber quem eu sou, não é? Pois bem, eu vou dizer. Já não lhe resta muito tempo de vida, mesmo! Eu sou Ryou Honda, o mago que amaldiçoou a família Souma!

- C-como? O que você disse?

- É isso mesmo que ouviu... Agora, antes de morrer, quero que me diga como fez para me libertar. Deve ter acontecido por um mero acaso, já que até agora você não estava entendendo lhufas do que eu estava dizendo, não é mesmo?

Kyo estava estupefato. Agora entendia perfeitamente o que havia acontecido.

- "Foi naquela hora... quando peguei a Rosa..." – ele pensou – "A Rosa... era ela o selamento! Se eu não a tivesse arrancado... É... é tudo culpa minha! Eu nunca teria feito isso se soubesse a verdade... merda, merda! O que farei agora? Não me resta outra alternativa a não ser lutar!"

- Esta energia... – Ryou murmurou, despertando Kyo de seus pensamentos – ela não vem de você... – desviou o olhar de Kyo, pousando-o na flor jogada no chão – vem dessa rosa... Era isso que me manteve preso aqui por tanto tempo? Uma mísera rosa?

- Não pense em encostar nela, idiota! Se der mais um passo... – ele ameaçou, vendo que Ryou se aproximava cada vez mais da Rosa no intuito de pegá-la – eu te cortarei ao meio!

- Não me faça rir! Um moleque inútil como você nunca poderia me machucar! E não se preocupe, não farei nada com essa florzinha. Também não perco meu tempo com lutas insignificantes que não me levariam a lugar algum.

- Miserável... Eu te matarei com minhas próprias mãos e libertarei a família Souma desta maldição! – ele exclamou, pegando a rosa e a guardando dentro de sua roupa.

- Hahahahahahaha! Mesmo que conseguisse me matar, seria inútil! A maldição não pode ser desfeita.

- I-isso é impossível! Você está blefando!

- Nada é impossível nesse mundo, pivete. O único modo de desfazer a maldição é fazendo com que uma pessoa da sua família se una com uma pessoa da minha família por laços mais fortes que o próprio amor!

- É sério isso que está me dizendo? – Kyo perguntou, surpreso com a grande revelação – Porque se for... – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – Sua vingança já era...

- O que quis dizer com isso? – a expressão, antes calma de Ryou, mudou para uma de indignação.

- Infelizmente você morrerá sem saber, porque eu não pretendo mesmo responder a essa sua pergunta! – dizendo isso, Kyo partiu para cima de Ryou, agitando sua espada para tentar acertá-lo.

- Moleque insolente! – Ryou desviou do golpe facilmente, girando o corpo e acertando as costas de Kyo com um chute que o fez cair no chão. – Se não quer responder, eu te matarei e depois descobrirei a resposta por mim mesmo!

- Tente... – Kyo se levantou, ainda segurando a espada e, num impulso, atravessou a lâmina no ombro direito de Ryou.

Ryou não se incomodou com a dor, apenas olhou para o ferimento com uma cara séria e em seguida, para Kyo.

- Vamos deixar essa luta mais justa... Afinal você está lutando com um homem desarmado. – dizendo isso, fez surgir em suas mãos uma espada. – Agora sim! – avançou para cima do gato, tentando atingir seu abdômen com a lâmina, mas Kyo conseguiu se defender.

Apesar de ambos estarem feridos, Kyo estava em desvantagem por estar cansado e por seu adversário ser muito mais forte e experiente que ele, além de ser um poderoso mago. Entretanto, não podia desistir daquela luta. Tendo desfeito o selamento, era seu dever matar aquele canalha antes que algo terrível pudesse acontecer.

Kyo não sabia de onde ele estava tirando tanta energia para continuar lutando. Os golpes do outro ficavam cada vez mais fortes, visto que estava furioso por não conseguir matar o garoto logo.

- Só vai ficar desviando de meus ataques? Por que não vem logo pra cima de mim? Parece até um gatinho medroso, hahahahahahaha!

- Não me subestime, miserável! – Kyo havia chegado ao seu limite. Correu para atacar seu inimigo e, no momento em que ia dar o golpe, o mago acertou sua espada, fazendo com que ela escapasse de suas mãos e voasse longe. No segundo em que se distraiu ao ver sua espada cair no chão, Ryou o atacou, acertando-o em cheio na barriga.

Kyo demorou alguns segundos até sentir a dor dilacerante provocada pela espada que lhe perfurara. Levou a mão até o local e caiu de joelhos, o sangue atravessando o tecido da roupa, pingando no chão e manchando seus dedos.

- "E-eu vou... mesmo morrer?" – ele pensou. Sua visão começou a ficar turva e a risada do inimigo ecoava distante. Logo, o som parou e tudo ficou escuro.

Ryou observou o garoto desmaiado à sua frente e não pôde conter a risada.

- Eu lhe disse que não era páreo para mim! Hahahahaha! Agora, acho melhor fazer uma visitinha a um certo castelo... – olhou de novo para Kyo, decidindo se seria melhor deixá-lo morrer ali mesmo ou se o levaria consigo para mostrar àquela família o que aconteceria com todos caso ousassem lutar com ele. Achou a segunda opção mais divertida, então jogou o corpo sobre seu ombro esquerdo e seguiu em direção ao castelo, literalmente voando. Se fosse a pé levaria muitos dias para chegar ao seu destino, enquanto que pelos ares demoraria no máximo dois dias.

No castelo, Kagura sentia uma angústia tão grande, que não conseguia nem falar. Ela estava em seu quarto, olhando a paisagem lá fora através da janela, mas seus pensamentos estavam direcionados apenas a Kyo. Ela sabia que alguma coisa muito grave havia acontecido ou estava para acontecer. Aquela sensação a atormentava demais e, a cada dia que passava, sua dor só ficava maior.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma das cozinheiras bateu à porta do quarto dizendo que o jantar já estava servido.

- Eu já vou, obrigada. – ela respondeu, saindo do quarto segundos depois.

Andando pelo corredor, encontrou Hatsuharu.

- Olá, Kagura. – ele a cumprimentou. Ela tentou sorrir em retribuição ao cumprimento, mas não conseguiu. – O que foi? Está pensando no Kyo de novo?

- É...

- Faz quantos dias que não come direito? Está muito pálida, vai acabar ficando doente!

- Eu estou bem. Só estava um pouco enjoada esses dias e... – não conseguiu completar a frase. Sentiu uma tontura muito forte e, se Hatsuharu não a segurasse a tempo, ela com certeza cairia estatelada no chão.

- O-obrigada... – disse ela, se recompondo.

- Kagura, eu já sei o que você tem.

- Hã? O que disse?

- Você está grávida, não é? Está esperando um filho de Kyo!

- C-como? Como você sabe? Eu não contei a ninguém e...

- Ora, uma mulher não tem enjôos, tonturas e desmaios à toa. Não é só pela preocupação que você está assim. Não adianta mentir.

- Eu ia contar... Mas o fato é que nem eu tinha muita certeza. Apenas estava esperando o momento certo para dizer a todos. Quando o Kyo voltasse...

- Tá, tudo bem, eu guardarei seu segredo.

- Além do mais... Eu não sei sse quero esse filho.

- O que? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- É porque... eu não quero... eu não quero que essa criança nasça sem um pai... – ela disse num fio de voz, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas que há muito queria derramar.

- Não se preocupe... – Haru disse com pena da garota à sua frente e a abraçou – prometo que tudo dará certo, viu? Agora pare de chorar e vamos comer. Deve estar com fome não é?

- Sim...

- "Kagura... – Hatsuharu pensou preocupado enquanto caminhavam em direção a sala de jantar – Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer alguma besteira..."

Continua...

* * *

**Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, depois de eu ter maltratado tanto o Kyon-kitty-kun não é? Mas em minha defesa usarei aquele velho ditado "depois da tempestade, bem a bonança!" Afinal, eu não poderia ser tão má, hehe ;D**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que ainda acompanham essa fic e principalmente que mandam reviews!**

**Reby-chan e Helo, eu amo vcs! Querem casar comigo? xD**

**Espero não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo u.u**

**Até! **

**Kimi-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Desculpem pela demora! **

**(e é só o que tenho a dizer n.n')**

**Capítulo 19**

Havia uma intensa movimentação no castelo. Todos os empregados corriam para ajeitar os últimos detalhes do casamento que ocorreria às dezesseis horas daquele dia. Novas cortinas de seda fina haviam sido colocadas nas janelas do imenso salão onde ocorreria o baile, bem como inúmeras mesas belamente decoradas e cadeiras para acomodar a todos os convidados, que não eram poucos.

Na capela, local onde se daria a cerimônia matrimonial, havia belíssimos bancos de madeira brancos talhados com delicados desenhos, feitos pelo melhor artesão de todo o reino. O altar também fora ornamentado com belíssimas rosas brancas e vermelhas que passavam um ar de leveza ao local. Seria ali onde os noivos poderiam finalmente selar a promessa de um amor eterno.

Machi, juntamente com Kimi e alguns outros empregados, fazia a limpeza da sala do trono – onde ocorreria a parte mais importante de todo o evento, a coroação de Yuki e Tohru como Imperador e Imperatriz.

- Machi, você me parece tão desanimada... – Kimi comentou, observando os olhos tristes da garota.

- E como eu poderia ficar feliz, Kimi? Hoje é o dia em que eu devo perder totalmente as esperanças...

- Mas não fique assim, amiga! Yuki-sama deixará de ser seu príncipe encantado, mas você é jovem e ainda pode se apaixonar por outra pessoa! Eu acredito que, se tudo isso está acontecendo, é porque era para ser assim! Aceite isso e levante a cabeça, por favor! Olha, vocês nunca poderiam ficar juntos porque vivem em mundos diferentes e Yuki-sama já gostava de Tohru e já era prometido a ela desde que se conhece por gente! E você sabe disso muito bem! Por isso, não deve ficar sofrendo, viu?

- E-eu sei... Mas... Eu gostaria de... pelo menos poder falar com ele.

- Mas o que você quer falar?

- Eu só queria que ele soubesse que o amo. Se eu conseguir dizer, mesmo que não seja correspondida, já ficarei feliz. Porque assim, ele pelo menos saberá o que eu sinto. Yuki-sama é muito gentil e eu sei que ele entenderá. É só isso, entende?

- Então eu acho que agora é o melhor momento... Ele está entrando.

Machi corou violentamente ao olhar para o príncipe. Ele parecia estar mais belo que nunca! Estava radiante, sorridente, os olhos violetas brilhavam intensamente... E corou mais ainda quando percebeu que ele vinha em sua direção (talvez porque ela fosse a pessoa que estava mais perto da porta).

- Olá... er – pensou por um momento até se lembrar do nome dela – Machi!

- A-alteza!

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? Já terminaram de limpar? E o tapete vermelho?

- Estamos terminando a limpeza, alteza! E o tapete será colocado em breve, ele já está seco.

-Ótimo. Em quanto tempo acha que conseguem fazer isso?

- N-não sei... ahm... trinta minutos, talvez.

- Excelente. Com licença. – Yuki se virou para sair da sala.

- Er... Alteza!

- Sim? – ele se volta novamente a ela, sorrindo.

- E-eu poderia... Falar com Vossa Alteza?

- Claro.

- P-poderia ser... Em outro lugar? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo encará-lo nos olhos.

- Por que não? – ele respondeu, achando graça do jeito tímido e desajeitado dela. – Onde quer falar?

Machi o levou até uma parte do jardim onde não havia ninguém no momento. Lá ela poderia dizer a ele e somente a ele, sem que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que ela falaria. Sentir-se-ia mais segura assim.

- E então, o que tinha para me dizer?

- Bem... Alteza... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... Eu só queria confessar-lhe que eu...

- Você?

- Eu... – ela tomou fôlego e coragem para finalmente continuar – Sou perdidamente apaixonada por Vossa Alteza, desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez.

Yuki arregalou os olhos e desfez o sorriso ao ouvir tal afirmação. Como poderia ser possível? Uma plebéia que vira tão poucas vezes apaixonar-se por ele dessa maneira e ainda por cima dizer o que sentia no dia de seu casamento! O que poderia dizer naquela situação? Machi não esperava que ele desistisse de sua princesa, Tohru, para ficar com ela, esperava? Esses e outros pensamentos apossaram sua mente, fazendo-o ficar calado por alguns minutos.

- Alteza? – Machi chamou, despertando-o dos pensamentos.

- Ah... Bem... A senhorita sabe que nada poderia acontecer entre nós, não sabe?

- Claro. Sei muito bem. Mas eu precisava que Vossa Alteza soubesse de meus sentimentos! Sei que nunca poderia ficar com o senhor, mas eu não poderia viver em paz comigo mesma se não dissesse o quanto o amo!

- Eu entendo. Obrigado por me revelar seus sentimentos. E sinto muito por não corresponder-lhe da mesma maneira.

- Eu desejo que seu casamento com Sua Alteza Tohru seja muito feliz. Só de saber que o senhor ficará contente, meu coração já se enche de alegria!

- Muito obrigado por sua gentileza. Gostaria de fazer algo por você, para compensar o seu sofrimento de não ter um amor correspondido. Sinto-me mal por eu ser o motivo desse sofrimento.

- Fico grata por sua compaixão, Yuki-sama... – Machi deu meia-volta e seguiu em direção ao castelo, para terminar suas tarefas. Inúmeros sentimentos apossavam-se de seu coração naquele momento, manifestando-se em forma de lágrimas. Mas ela prometera a si mesma que aquela seria a última vez que choraria. Afinal, uma nova vida iria começar, dentro de poucas horas.

Aliviado por ter resolvido a situação, Yuki resolveu procurar por Tohru. Foi até o salão principal, mas não ficou muito feliz ao ver quem lá estava.

- Shigure... Finalmente apareceu...

- Yuki! Que desânimo é esse? Hoje é o dia mais importante da sua vida!

- Sim, querido irmão! Shigure tem razão! Seu semblante deveria estar radiante!

- Deu pra falar com rimas agora é? Que irritante!

- Hohohoho! Mas, diga-me, porque este mau-humor?

- Pensei que encontraria Tohru aqui, mas quando chego quem eu vejo é esse cachorro...

- Aayaaa! Seu irmão não estava com saudades de mim nem um pouquinho!

- Não creio que seja isso, Gure-san! O problema é a princesa, hahaha!

- Ah, claro... Dois jovens apaixonados não conseguem ficar nem um minuto separados!

- Calem a boca vocês dois! Poderiam fazer a gentileza de me dizer onde ela está?

- Sua noiva está se arrumando nesse momento. Você não pode vê-la, Yuki, até a hora do casamento!

- Isso mesmo. Além disso, já deveria estar se arrumando também. Vamos!

Ayame arrastou o príncipe pela gola da blusa até chegarem ao quarto. Sobre a cama, estavam belíssimos trajes matrimoniais. A primeira camada de roupa era uma camisa branca de linho fino bem leve, com botões com detalhes em ouro. A segunda peça era uma blusa azul de gola alta e mangas compridas, feita em seda, parecida com aquelas que Yuki costumava usar no dia-a-dia, mas com desenhos em ouro e prata por toda a sua extensão. E, por último, havia o magnífico sobretudo vermelho e azul, também de gola alta e mangas compridas, feito de veludo e forrado com seda, assim como a calça. Também detalhado com fios de ouro e prata, os botões que fechavam o sobretudo e a barra das mangas eram feitos de pequeninas pedras de diamantes. No bolso superior esquerdo seria colocada uma rosa para completar o extravagante visual. Com certeza, Yuki arrancaria suspiros de qualquer dama que estivesse prestigiando o evento. Mas, a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça no momento era o fato de que iria cozinhar dentro de todas aquelas roupas.

- Sinto calor só de me imaginar dentro de tudo isso... Não podemos eliminar o sobretudo? – perguntou esperançoso a Ayame.

- Mas é claro que não! Estes trajes foram caríssimos, meu irmão! Mas não se preocupe, só precisará usá-los por hoje. Você agüentará.

- Deus, faça com que as palavras de meu irmão sejam verdade... Ah! Meu banho já está pronto?

- Sim, mandei que preparassem há vinte minutos.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos, Shigure!

O Rei e o duque se retiraram do aposento, deixando Yuki só. O príncipe se despiu e entrou em sua sala de banho, que era uma extensão de seu próprio quarto. A água ainda estava quente e o cheiro das ervas colocadas na banheira era inebriante. Queria ficar lá para sempre, mas logo Tohru invadiu sua mente.

- Pensando bem... O melhor seria ficar para sempre na banheira dela e com ela ao meu lado...

Ao se dar conta do que havia dito, a cor do rosto de Yuki passou de pálida para vermelho vivo. Sempre se controlava para não ter pensamentos promíscuos, mas às vezes era impossível, afinal ele era um jovem com os hormônios à flor da pele, como diria Ayame.

- Calma, Yuki... Só mais algumas horas e você poderá tê-la em seus braços...

Saiu da água minutos depois, limpo e perfumado. Secou-se e começou a vestir todas aquelas roupas, com certa relutância.

- Se fosse o Kyo, com certeza já estaria transpirando. Ainda bem que não sou calorento como ele. E falando no gato estúpido... Será que ele vai faltar no dia mais importante da minha vida? E Tohru... Com certeza ficará muito chateada. Não o perdoarei se ela ficar triste, portanto, chegue logo, baka neko!

* * *

Os convidados já apareciam aos montes. Inúmeras carruagens adentravam os portões da propriedade, trazendo nobres de todos os cantos daquelas terras. A festa com certeza seria bem animada. Ayame estava lá, cumprimentando a todos os que chegavam e indicando o caminho para a capela, juntamente com Shigure, Hatsuharu e Isuzu, que estivera viajando por alguns meses e chegara naquele dia, pela manhã.

Ryou, do alto e há poucos quilômetros de distância observava a tudo com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. Ele não deixaria aquele casamento acontecer, nunca! Dentro de meia hora, calculava, chegaria naquele castelo que lhe trazia tantas lembranças, e acabaria com aquela história de uma vez por todas.

Era dentro de meia hora, também, que a festa se realizaria. Tohru, da janela de seu quarto, podia ver os convidados caminhado até o lugar onde a cerimônia se daria, ansiosos. Ela, mais do que isso, estava extremamente nervosa. Na verdade, nunca pensara que esse dia realmente chegaria. Era difícil se imaginar dentro de um vestido de noiva tão belo, caminhando lentamente pelo tapete vermelho ao som de trompetes e violinos, em direção ao seu príncipe encantado.

Kagura e a Rainha Kyoko, que havia chegado ao castelo pouco depois de Shigure e agora ajudava sua filha a terminar de se arrumar, observavam Tohru, preocupadas com o tempo. A princesa nunca perdera essa mania de se distrair com pequenas coisas. Então, Kyoko resolveu chamar sua atenção.

- Tohru?

- Ah, sim, mamãe?

- Você está bem?

- Claro!

- Então pare de ficar sonhando, menina! Você tem um casamento!

- Desculpe-me... Mas é que tudo isso parece um sonho!

- Há, há! Parece, não é? Mas é a realidade!

- Que bom... Porque se fosse um sonho eu não gostaria de ter que despertar!

- Eu disse a mesma coisa quando me casei com seu pai... Nosso casamento foi divino, lembro-me como se fosse ontem! Mas agora saia dessa janela e vamos descer!

- OK!

Kagura apenas deu uma risadinha e acompanhou as duas. Quando chegaram ao salão de entrada do castelo, já não havia mais ninguém lá. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente o início da cerimônia. Kyoko disse às duas para que aguardassem um pouco mais naquele local. Ela iria à frente, e entraria na capela juntamente com Ayame.

No caminho encontrou Yuki, que estava sendo empurrado por Hatsuharu. A cena era tão cômica que ela não pôde deixar de soltar uma risada, a qual abafou com uma das mãos.

- Pare com isso, eu sei andar sozinho! – reclamou Yuki.

- Desculpe... É que todos os convidados já chegaram e estão lá, esperando pra ver os dois pombinhos! Não queremos deixá-los impacientes, não é?

- Eu sei disso, Haru! Aliás, poderia me dizer, mais ou menos, quantas pessoas estão aqui?

- Eu diria que mais de cem.

- Oh, Deus...

- Acalme-se, tudo dará certo. Agora vamos.

- É isso mesmo, Yuki! Não fique preocupado! – Kyoko exclamou, reforçando a afirmação de Haru.

- Oh, Vossa Majestade! Não percebemos que estava aqui! – disse Hatsuharu, feliz ao vê-la.

- Estava observando a dupla de comediantes!

- Viu só o que você me faz passar, Haru? Que mico! Desculpe-nos!

- Há, há! Não tem importância! Vocês dois são muito divertidos! E quando se juntam com Kyo, então! Por falar nisso, por onde anda esse garoto?

- Não sabemos... Mas ele com certeza aparecerá hoje!

- Ótimo! Mas agora, concentre-se no casamento! – disse e apertou o passo. Ayame já a esperava na porta. Lá também aguardavam Hiro e Kisa, que levariam as alianças dos noivos.

- Yuki... Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. Não se preocupe comigo.

Não é que Yuki estivesse com medo, ou coisa parecida. Ele apenas estava com um mau pressentimento. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, mas aquilo que sentia não o deixava pensar positivamente.

Chegando ao local do matrimônio Haru entrou primeiro, indo se sentar bem na frente. Yuki, por sua vez, respirou fundo, seu coração a mil por hora fazia com que seu alvo rosto adquirisse uma coloração avermelhada. Suas mãos estavam geladas, mas sua face estava quente e aquela roupa não ajudava em nada! Tentando se recompor, finalmente adentrou o local. Lá dentro, as damas e cavalheiros se levantaram para acompanhar o trajeto do príncipe até o altar e o saudaram com uma salva de palmas. Seus olhos brilhavam em um misto de sensações que ele jamais tivera.

Realmente estava radiante. Era como se sua beleza iluminasse a capela escura. Todas as damas ali presentes soltaram suspiros ao vê-lo em trajes tão magníficos. Motoko, princesa do Reino Minagawa, quase sofreu um desmaio ao presenciar tamanha perfeição. Ainda não acreditava que não seria ela a pisar naquele altar ao lado de Yuki, mas sabia que precisava se conformar, pois seu casamento com um rapaz de outro reino já estava marcado e ela deveria cumprir suas obrigações de princesa. Porém, já estava extremamente feliz apenas por poder ver mais uma vez o sorriso contagiante, reluzente e apaixonante de Yuki Souma.

Yuki chegara são e salvo do outro lado da capela. O trajeto foi realizado em menos de um minuto, mas o jovem sentiu como se aqueles tivessem sido os segundos mais longos de sua vida. Por um instante, pensou que seria esmagado por todas aquelas senhoras que o olhavam como se quisessem devorá-lo. Agora, era só esperar por sua querida noiva.

Alguns minutos depois, o silêncio foi total. A música começou no momento em que a porta se abriu, revelando Kisa e Hiro, à frente. As delicadas jóias estavam acomodadas em belas e pequenas almofadas azuis, de veludo. A tigresa estava linda, usando um vestido rosa bebê balonê longo, rendado e adornado de pedrinhas de brilhantes por toda a sua extensão. O carneiro também estava uma graça, com um traje fino de seda verde-escuro.

E, logo atrás, a atração principal, Tohru. Assim como com Yuki, todos ficaram comovidos ao vê-la em roupas extraordinárias. Seu vestido era um tomara-que-caia branco, enfeitado com desenhos de todas as formas feitos com fios de ouro e prata. O corpete, que possuía pedrinhas de diamantes, delineava bem as suas curvas; e a parte de baixo era formada por cinco camadas de tecidos, o que o deixava bem aberto, como os vestidos das princesas de contos de fada. A última camada era enfeitada, na barra, por vários e grandes laços feitos de fitas de cetim, atribuindo leveza ao traje. O vestido possuía ainda uma longa cauda de rendas, que era levada por Kagura. Tohru também usava luvas de seda branca e levava um maravilhoso buquê com as mais diversas flores. No cabelo, fizera um penteado muito bonito, enrolando as pontas que lhe caíam pelos ombros e enfeitando a parte de cima com várias presilhas de brilhantes. Atrás, um laço com a linda fita que Yuki lhe dera de presente no ano anterior. A grinalda de diamantes prendia o véu longo e quase transparente. E, para completar o visual, usava um colar cuja corrente era de ouro e o pingente, de rubi, presente de sua mãe.

Yuki, petrificado, não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua princesa. Por que, Deus, ela tinha que ser tão bonita? Sua vontade era a de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, com ela em seus braços. Queria fugir com ela para bem longe, para algum lugar onde não houvesse ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar seu amor. À medida que ela se aproximava, o coração do príncipe batia mais e mais rápido. Faltava pouco, tão pouco...

- Yuki... – ela o chamou, baixinho, no momento em que deram as mãos. Ficou ao lado dele, sorrindo, enquanto o Papa começava seu discurso.

- Tohru...

Não disseram mais nada, os dois, por um tempo. Apenas o encontro de olhares já era suficiente para saberem o que cada um estava pensando no momento. No entanto, aquela paz e silêncio, aquele clima leve e feliz logo desapareceria.

Um estrondo se fez ouvir na entrada da capela. A porta se abrira bruscamente e os olhares de todos os presentes se voltaram para o local, assustados, em choque.

- Mas que raios...! – Yuki exclamou, virando-se rapidamente. A silhueta de um homem podia ser vista, mas era difícil saber quem era por ele estar contra a luz do sol.

- Yuki... Quem é aquele homem? – Tohru perguntou, escondendo-se atrás de seu noivo.

- Eu não sei...

Caminhando lentamente e com um sorriso cínico no rosto, o homem de quem Tohru falava ia na direção dos dois. Logo, sua face ficou visível. Todos os convidados estavam indignados com a invasão, mas também sentiam medo até mesmo para se pronunciarem. Ayame, irritado, se levantou e ficou frente à frente com o indivíduo, sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar.

- Quem é você? O que quer aqui e quem é este rapaz que carrega em seu ombro?

- São muitas perguntas, jovem.

- Então as responda de uma vez!

- Hu,hu,hu! Já que insiste... Eu sou a pessoa a quem vocês mais devem temer... Talvez você se lembre do meu nome... Eu sou Ryou Honda! Estava apenas esperando o momento certo para fazer minha entrada triunfal, há, há, há, há, há ha!

- O que? Como você conseguiu sair?

- Há, há, há! Foi esse rapazinho aqui quem me libertou! – disse ele, jogando Kyo com força no chão.

- K-kyo!

- O que?! – Kagura sussurrou, levando as duas mãos à boca, incrédula, sentindo os olhos marejarem. – Kyo! – ela correu para perto de seu amor, horrorizada com as manchas de sangue que havia em sua roupa. Ele estava desacordado, mas ela suspirou aliviada ao constatar que ainda estava respirando.

- Kagura, vou levá-lo de volta ao palácio, venha comigo – Ayame se pronunciou, pegando Kyo no colo e saindo apressadamente da capela, seguido por Kagura. Shigure tentava acalmar os convidados e dizia para todos saírem do local, enquanto o príncipe e o mago discutiam. As pessoas faziam muito alvoroço correndo desesperadas para a saída. Isuzu ajudava Hiro e Kisa a também se retirarem, temendo que eles fossem pisoteados por todas aquelas criaturas amedrontadas. Logo, o lugar sagrado ficou vazio e o silêncio predominou.

- Seu miserável... – foi a vez de Yuki falar – Por que fez isso com meu primo? Ele nunca teria chances de te vencer, por que lutou com ele?!

- Eu não tive escolha... Esse moleque petulante mereceu essa surra!

- Maldito... Está aqui apenas para atrapalhar nosso casamento, não é? Quer tomar o reino para si e continuar com sua vingança!

- Oh, como adivinhou... ratinho?

Yuki quis avançar sobre Ryou, mas foi impedido por Hatsuharu.

- Yuki... Pode deixar que eu mesmo vou acabar com esse imbecil!

- Espere, Haru! – Tohru finalmente se pronunciou, após se recuperar do choque de saber que à sua frente estava o desprezível ser que manchou a honra de sua família.

- Tohru?

- Você... Ryou Honda... É uma mancha na história da nossa família!

- Mulher insolente... Como se atreve a se dirigir a mim dessa maneira?

- Eu sinto muita dor e raiva por saber que um homem como você é um Honda! – ela continuou, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas – Mas eu, Tohru, vou desfazer o crime que você cometeu ao jogar uma maldição na maravilhosa família Souma!

- Vai, é? Veremos... – Ryou correu na direção de Tohru, mas Yuki foi mais rápido e se colocou na frente da garota, acertando um soco no rosto do mago, tão forte que fez com que ele recuasse dois passos.

- Covarde! – o príncipe vociferou – Não se atreva a encostar um só dedo sequer nela... Senão, eu te mato.

- Há... há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há! Essa piada é muito boa! – levantando uma das mãos, segurou o pescoço do príncipe, perfurando a pele macia com suas longas unhas. Yuki sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões e caiu de joelhos no chão, ofegante, sentindo as feridas arderem.

- Yuki!

- Ora, ora... Já vi que vai ser muito fácil acabar com essa mocinha...

- P-pare...

Ryou novamente foi até ela, com uma das mãos erguida, a palma para cima emitindo uma bola de energia muito forte. Tohru não tinha para onde fugir e o tempo foi muito curto para que Yuki ou Haru pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. No momento em que a esfera luminosa ia atingir a princesa, um clarão a envolveu, repelindo o golpe que foi se dissipando gradativamente. De olhos fechados, a garota estava encolhida, com as mãos sobre a cabeça num típico reflexo de proteção. Mas, ao voltar à posição normal, percebeu que o que brilhava era, na verdade o colar que sua mãe lhe dera.

- Mas... o que... aconteceu?

- Tohru – a Rainha Kyoko a chamou, indo até a filha – esse colar foi feito por um mago de nossa família, muito anterior a Ryou. Ele contém uma magia de proteção fortíssima, mas só pode ser utilizado por alguém que seja puro. Melhor dizendo, ele só funciona com alguém que tenha essa condição.

- Mamãe... Por que nunca me contou isso?

- Achei que só seria necessário revelar esse segredo em alguma situação de extrema urgência, como esta. Além disso, eu sentia que algo de muito estranho estava para acontecer hoje, mas se tivesse dito antes, provavelmente vocês ficariam apavorados. Portanto, o dei a você como uma precaução, porque eu não tinha certeza se algo de ruim realmente aconteceria.

- Entendo... Obrigada!

- Então... a senhora também sentiu isso? – Yuki perguntou, lembrando-se do pressentimento.

- Que interessante! – Ryou exclamou – Nem mesmo eu sabia da existência desse colar! Vou arrancá-lo de seu pescoço e, assim, matá-la de uma vez por todas!

Ryou estava determinado a destruir o artefato mágico, mas no momento em que encostou os dedos na pedra preciosa, raios começaram a envolver sua mão e foram subindo até o braço, queimando-o.

- Não vai conseguir encostar nele – a mãe de Tohru continuou. – Esse colar sente quando a aura de uma pessoa está consumida pelo ódio e pelo rancor. Seu braço não poderá voltar ao normal.

- Maldição! Já que não posso tocar na filha, vou fazê-la sofrer vendo a morte de sua querida mamãezinha!

- Não! Por favor, não faça nada com a minha mãe! – Tohru gritou, sentindo um pânico tomar conta de seu coração. As lágrimas voltaram a cair abundantes e ela sentiu o corpo amolecer, caindo de joelhos no chão. Com a cabeça baixa e a franja cobrindo seus olhos, ela sussurrou, sem forças para gritar – Por favor... e-eu imploro... não mate a minha mãe...

- Tohru – a princesa escutou seu nome ser soprado em seu ouvido e sentiu o toque de uma mão macia em seu ombro. Era Yuki. – Não se preocupe com nada. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não retire esse colar do pescoço e fique aqui quietinha. Eu vou proteger a senhora Kyouko e matar esse desgraçado, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Yuki?

- Peço para que não se preocupe comigo, mas que confie em mim. – ao dizer isso, segurou delicadamente o queixo de Tohru, fazendo com ela o olhasse nos olhos. Viu dentro deles que um brilho de esperança se formava e, não resistindo, a beijou.

- Nossa! Isso foi tão meloso que me deu até nojo! – disse Ryou, voltando-se em seguida para a Rainha. Com apenas um salto, reduziu a distância entre os dois a apenas alguns centímetros, mas quando levantou o braço bom para atacá-la, sentiu uma mão quente envolver seu pulso e apertá-lo com força.

- Esqueceu que eu ainda estou aqui, idiota? – Black Haru perguntou com frieza. Seu olhar era assustador, mas não para Ryou.

- Hah! É, eu havia me esquecido sim! Afinal, como se lembrar de um inseto tão insignificante?

- Assim! – Black Haru virou bruscamente o braço que segurava, fraturando-o. Finalmente aquelas horas intensas de treino lhe serviram para alguma coisa!

- AAAAHHHHHHHH!! – Ryou urrou de dor, mas principalmente de ódio. Agora seus dois braços estavam inutilizados.

- Moleque maldito!

- Hey, Haru, deixe um pouco pra mim também! – disse Yuki, que apenas observava a luta até o momento.

- Foi mal, cara! Agora está muito fácil acabar com ele!

- Não se precipite, Haru! Você viu o estado em que ele deixou Kyo! Ainda deve ter alguma carta na manga!

- Bom, se quiser tentar descobrir, ele é todo seu! – Black Haru chutou as costas do mago, empurrando-o na direção de Yuki, o qual prontamente levantou uma das mãos com o punho bem fechado para acertar um outro soco na cara de Ryou, que caiu no chão devido ao impacto do golpe.

- Isso foi por ter tentado encostar em Tohru, seu maldito! E então, gostou?

Um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca de Ryou, que estava sorrindo.

- Qual é a graça?

- He, He, He! Vocês dois são muito bons, garotos! Mas eu ainda não terminei!

Ao se levantar, uma aura branca envolveu seu corpo e ele passou a flutuar a alguns centímetros do chão. Suas vestes esvoaçantes mostravam que a intensidade da aura era muito poderosa e a parte de cima da roupa de Ryou começou a se desabotoar, revelando seu tórax e abdome. Yuki arregalou os olhos ao notar uma estranha tatuagem desenhada no peito. Era o desenho de um Pentagrama Invertido. Logo, ele começou a brilhar e adquirir um tom de vermelho vivo.

- Mas o que diabos... é isso?

- Essa... É a minha cartada final! – Ryou gritou e, de repente, o brilho do desenho se projetou para fora, em direção a Yuki, avançando em alta velocidade. Não havia para onde correr, não havia como escapar... Não havia mais tempo de se desviar... O príncipe fechou os olhos e juntou toda a sua coragem para ser atingido. Seria esse seu fim? Morreria de forma tão idiota, morreria sem poder cumprir sua obrigação de salva a família Souma da maldição?

- YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!!

Quem gritou? Foi Tohru! Sua amada, que depositara todas as suas esperanças nele! Yuki lembrou-se dos olhos brilhantes de sua princesa... Não, não podia morrer daquele jeito! Não podia! Não devia!

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, um imenso clarão envolveu toda a capela. Yuki foi arremessado para trás devido ao impacto daquela grande quantidade de energia e perdeu os sentidos ao bater as costas fortemente contra o chão.

A luz foi se dissipando gradativamente até que todos os presentes pudessem voltar a enxergar. Tohru correu até seu príncipe, aos prantos, enquanto Hatsuharu e Kyouko iam ver o que acontecera com Ryou.

- Ele está... morto? – a rainha perguntou, observando o corpo imóvel repleto de profundas queimaduras.

- Sim, graças a isso aqui – Haru respondeu, pegando do chão o colar que outrora Tohru usava.

- Minha filha, você jogou o colar para proteger Yuki?

- Sim, mamãe. Não pude suportar o fato de que ele seria morto se fosse atingido por aquela estranha magia!

- Foi arriscado – Haru interrompeu. – Como ele está?

- Está só desmaiado... Precisamos fazer um curativo nas feridas do pescoço dele, senão poderão infeccionar.

- Está certo. Parabéns, Tohru, você salvou o dia! – disse Hatsuharu, agora já mais calmo, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça da princesa.

- Não... A única coisa que fiz foi tentar ajudar a pessoa que eu amo. Vocês dois é que são os verdadeiros heróis! E Kyo também, que lutou bravamente, mesmo sabendo que tinha poucas chances de vencer!

- Digamos então que foi um trabalho em conjunto. Veja, Yuki está acordando.

- T... Tohru? – com a voz fraca, o príncipe olhou para sua noiva, os olhos semi-abertos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... E você?

- Graças a vocês eu estou perfeitamente bem, obrigada!

- Que bom. O que aconteceu? Por que você está sem o colar?

- Eu o joguei no momento em que aquele Pentagrama Invertido ia atingi-lo. Se não tivesse feito isso, você provavelmente não estaria conversando aqui comigo agora... O colar repeliu o ataque e o voltou contra Ryou. Ele está morto.

- Puxa... Desculpe-me... No final eu é que tive de ser salvo por você. Obrigado. – ele sorriu e se levantou. – Mas me prometa que nunca mais fará algo assim de novo, Tohru. Foi muito perigoso! Graças a Deus você não está ferida! – sem conseguir controlar suas emoções Yuki a abraçou. Por um segundo, pôde sentir a pele quente e macia dela, mas logo uma fumacinha rosada se formou e o típico barulhinho de "puf" pôde ser ouvido. Logo, todos puderam ver um pequeno rato sair debaixo das roupas pesadas caídas no chão.

- Há, há, há! Yuki, esqueceu que ainda não estamos oficialmente casados?

- É verdade... Desculpe! É que eu não consegui me controlar...

Tohru pegou o ratinho e todos saíram da capela, Haru levando as roupas do primo. O casamento continuaria, sim. Mas primeiro seria necessário acalmar os ânimos e cuidar de Yuki e Kyo, que estavam feridos. Também precisavam se livrar do corpo de Ryou.

* * *

- Senhorita Kagura, já pode ver Kyo – disse uma moça que acabava de sair do quarto do gato. Kagura, antes encostada na parede ao lado da porta do aposento, entrou às pressas, sem nem mesmo deixar a mulher terminar de falar.

- Kyo! – a javali se jogou sobre o garoto, abraçando-o.

- Tenha cuidado, senhorita! Ele ainda não está bem!

- Kagura... – ele sussurrou, feliz ao vê-la.

- Ah, desculpe! Eu te acordei?

- Não... Já estava acordado. Despertei assim que começaram a fazer os curativos. Essa senhora foi muito gentil e me contou tudo.

- Entendo. Está doendo muito?

- Um pouco... Mas vai passar logo, não se preocupe.

- Que bom! – ela o abraçou mais uma vez. Depois, virou-se para a enfermeira e pediu para que ela se retirasse, a fim de que os dois pudessem ficar a sós.

- Com sua licença – a porta foi fechada e um silêncio se formou. Depois de tanto tempo separados, era natural que estivessem tímidos e incertos sobre o que dizer, embora ambos tivessem muitas novidades para contar. E foi Kagura quem resolveu se pronunciar primeiro.

- Kyo... Primeiro me diga... Por que você sumiu, seu idiota?! – vociferou, sentindo que novas lágrimas queriam escapar.

- Kagura...

- Você não sabe, não tem idéia do quão preocupada eu fiquei! Foi tão difícil, você... eu pensei que... esti... estivesse morto! – ela soluçava tentando engolir o pranto, em vão. Ódio, tristeza, dor, confusão, felicidade, amor, todos esses sentimentos se misturavam em seu coração naquele momento.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei que fui um idiota, estúpido e egoísta, saindo assim sem avisar e deixando todos preocupados. Eu sei que errei, mas... Tudo o que eu queria era cumprir uma promessa que fiz a você.

- Promessa? Do que está falan... ah...!

- Disso – sem mais palavras, ele retirou de dentro da blusa a rosa azul e a estendeu para a garota.

- A... Rosa! Kyo! Então você... Você se arriscou desse jeito só para provar o seu amor por mim? – agora Kagura chorava, mas de felicidade. Uma alegria que ela nunca antes tivera! Mas, ao mesmo tempo seu coração se encheu de culpa. Kyo estava naquele estado por sua culpa e ela não poderia fazer nada para reverter aquela situação. Fora ela quem pedira a rosa para Kyo. E ele, para provar que podia ser dono de seu coração, aceitou o desafio.

- Me desculpe, Kyo. Eu pensei que você tinha me abandonado! Mas é totalmente o contrário, me desculpe por ter duvidado de você! Me desculpe por tudo! E também, muito obrigada. Obrigada por me fazer sentir amada, por ter cumprido sua promessa... Por ter me feito essa surpresa tão maravilhosa! Eu... eu te amo mais do que nunca!

- Eu também te amo, Kagura. Senão, nunca teria tido coragem para enfrentar tudo aquilo e lhe trazer essa rosa única. Você me dá coragem.

- É tão bom ouvir isso... E ver que você está bem, que não corre mais perigo, que está aqui, ao meu lado. Isso me deixa tão aliviada! Principalmente porque... – ela interrompeu a própria frase. Precisava dar a notícia, mas não poderia fazê-lo tão de repente. Além disso, estava com medo da reação que ele poderia ter.

- Por quê? – Kyo encorajou-a a continuar.

- É porque... – Kagura respirou fundo antes de continuar, adquirindo um olhar sério e determinado – Kyo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante.

Continua...

* * *

**Finalmente terminei esse capítulo o.o foi trabalhoso, mas muito divertido escrevê-lo! E parei novamente na melhor parte xD **

**- momento cultura: mode on - **

**Sobre o Pentagrama Invertido... Escolhi esse símbolo como tatuagem do Ryou porque, no satanismo, ele significa a vitória do mal sobre o bem. Mas foi apenas após o advento do Cristianismo que a Igreja o associou como um símbolo do Mal, já que antes disso ele era um dos símbolos da Grande Mãe.**

**- momento cultura: mode off – **

**Agora, vamos às reviews xD**

**. Helo-chan . Yuuki-chan .**: oi maninha 8D sério q vc quer casar comigo? Vai ser o primeiro casamento yuricest da história, que emoção! xDD Aposto q vc amou esse capítulo porque o Kyo tah fofinho xD mas algum dia eu ainda te mato do coração, huehuehuehue!

**Reeh Cullen: **nyaa, não sei se consegui fazer uma comédia, mas que esse capítulo foi intenso, cheio de emoção, lágrimas e com direito até mesmo a Yuki em forma de ratinho, ah isso foi xD só espero que não tenha ficado confuso, nunca coloquei tanta coisa em um capítulo só o.o (drama, romance, aventura, luta e comédia \o/). Espero que tenha atendido às suas espectativas

**dessinha-almeida**: bem-vinda à minha fic xD huehuehue, o Ryou sofreu um poquinho antes de morrer, mas eu não consigo ser tão má a ponto de descrever uma morte lenta e dolorosa o.o e o Kyo está bem afinal, então era melhor acabar com aquele maldito logo \o/ Continue acompanhando, agora é só alegria

**Psychedelic Heroine**: obrigada pelo elogio, minha auto-estima foi lá pra cima xD desculpe pela demora, mas pelo menos esse capítulo eh longo e tem bastante ação, heuehuehue

**É isso, queridas(os) leitores, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Espero que consiga terminar essa fic ainda esse ano xD**

**Kimi-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Desculpem a demora, pessoal! Divirtam-se \o/**

**Era uma Vez**

**Capítulo 20**

– Kyo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, aflito pela expressão séria de Kagura.

- Eu... há alguns dias descobri... que carrego uma criança em meu ventre. Seu filho, Kyo.

Ao ouvir a afirmação, o cérebro de Kyo parou por alguns instantes e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Não podia ser verdade... Mas o jeito como ela o fitava só confirmava a veracidade de suas palavras. Fixou seus olhos arregalados nos dela, ainda não havia processado toda a informação. Imagens da noite de amor lhe voltaram à mente, fazendo-o sentir um calor em suas bochechas e a pele morena não foi suficiente para esconder a vermelhidão. Fora um idiota, deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso! Por que não conseguira se controlar? Reprovou-se mentalmente, se condenando por sua fraqueza, por não ter conseguido resistir aos encantos daquela donzela à sua frente. O que faria agora? Precisava se acalmar, se controlar e analisar a situação como uma pessoa racional, não podia se deixar levar pelas emoções. Um filho... A palavra ecoou em sua mente fazendo-o se imaginar carregando um bebê nos braços, brincando com um garotinho nos campos e ensinando-o tudo o que sabia. Achou tudo aquilo estranho demais, não se considerava um rapaz com vocação para ser pai e cuidar de criancinhas. Realmente não era a cara dele! Entretanto, belas imagens de Kagura com um lindo bebezinho no colo lhe invadiram a mente e ele ficou ansioso e curioso para ver aquela singela cena na vida real. Até pôde se imaginar ao lado dela e da criança... Obviamente se incomodaria com os choros irritantes, as noites que teria de passar em claro e todos os outros problemas que um filho pode trazer, mas... Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, não é? Afinal, todos dizem que um bebê sempre traz felicidade e une ainda mais um casal. E, ao entender tudo isso, duas novas sensações invadiram-lhe o peito: o amor e o medo. Seu coração acelerou e aqueles incessantes minutos de silêncio só pioravam a situação, formando um clima constrangedor.

- Por favor, Kyo... Diga algo... – Kagura quebrou o gelo, começando a se desesperar. No que será que ele estava pensando, afinal?

- M-me desculpe, Kagura. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça de forma a poder voltar à conversa e afastar todos os pensamentos que lhe ocorreram de uma só vez, dando-lhe até dor de cabeça. – Então, quer dizer que eu... Eu vou ser pai?

- Kyo... Você está feliz? Mesmo que seja tão jovem, você gostaria de ter essa criança?

- Kagura, eu te amo. E, sim, estou muito feliz. Eu... Não sei nem o que pensar! Estou com medo, não sei se serei um bom pai... Mas eu também sinto que meu amor por você está mais forte do que antes, é... É uma sensação tão incrível que não sei como descrever!

- Eu sinto o mesmo! Parece mágica, não é?

- Sim. Então, eu preciso me recuperar logo, pra poder cuidar de você... De vocês. – sorriu, levando uma das mãos até a barriga de Kagura e a acariciando de leve. – Alguém mais já sabe?

- Só o Haru descobriu. Estou pensando em anunciar após a coroação de Yuki e Tohru.

- O casamento ainda não aconteceu?

- Foi adiado para amanhã. Os convidados que vieram de mais longe dormirão aqui, nos aposentos vagos do castelo. Ayame também já providenciou que mensageiros divulgassem a notícia do adiamento da coroação, já que os moradores das vilas também poderão comparecer.

- Entendi. Então, eles conseguiram derrotar Ryou.

- Sim, mas tudo graças à mãe de Tohru, que foi esperta em dar a ela um colar mágico que estava na família Honda há séculos.

- Puxa... Acho que só assim mesmo... Magia deve ser derrotada com magia, afinal. E todos estão bem?

- Yuki está um pouco machucado, mas poderá participar de todos os eventos amanhã. Por hora ele está descansando e você também deveria estar!

- Mas eu não estou cansado! Já dormi demais e estou com fome!

- Quer que a mamãe traga uma sopinha pra você?

- Hey, está me usando pra treinar, é? Eu sou seu namorado, não seu bebê!

- Cala a boca! Fica quietinho aí que eu já volto, ta? E nada de fazer esforço!

- Espera aí! Não vou ganhar nem um beijinho?

- Hah, há, há! Claro, seu bobinho! – Kagura se aproximou de Kyo lentamente e beijou seus lábios de forma carinhosa e provocante. Foi um beijo curto, mas apaixonado e com certeza muito importante na recuperação do baka neko.

- Quero que você durma ao meu lado essa noite. – disse ele, embriagado pelo aroma de rosas de Kagura.

- Você não está pensando em...?

- Claro que não, não consigo nem me mover direito! Eu só... Estou com saudades de ter você ao meu lado. – disse encabulado. Realmente não era bom em dizer coisas daquele tipo.

- Ah, bom! Pode deixar, Kyo. – ela respondeu, achando graça por ele ter desviado o olhar. – Até logo. – dizendo isso, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, já ansiosa para voltar.

* * *

O corpo de Ryou fora queimado e suas cinzas, jogadas ao vento que as espalhou pelo mundo. Queriam que os vestígios daquele ser desprezível ficassem bem longe daquelas terras, embora as lembranças ainda permanecessem conservadas no diário de Akito, que não tiveram coragem de jogar fora.

O dia seguinte amanhecera esplêndido, como se o sol estivesse sorrindo para todos, felizes por saberem que tudo dera certo. Todos estavam muito animados e o casamento ocorrera mais cedo do que o previsto. Daquela vez Kyo estava lá, mesmo com as costelas doloridas, sentado no primeiro banco da capela, desejando sorte ao rato idiota, que não era mais rato e nem tão idiota assim. Também desejava boa sorte a Tohru, por saber o quanto ela iria sofrer estando ao lado de Yuki (nos pensamentos de Kyo, claro).

Hatori também havia aparecido. Ele, que quase não tinha tempo para visitar os parentes, ficara feliz em saber que o casamento ocorreria um dia depois do previsto, pois assim poderia assistir. Embora, a sua felicidade não tivesse durado muito tempo quando Ayame foi cumprimentá-lo com aquele jeito todo espalhafatoso que só ele possuía.

Algumas horas mais tarde, muitas pessoas, burgueses, outros nobres, começaram a chegar para presenciar a coroação dos novos governantes daquelas terras. O salão do trono era enorme, podendo comportar perfeitamente todas as pessoas que lá estavam. Yuki e Tohru logo apareceram de mãos dadas, caminhando no tapete vermelho até chegarem a seus devidos tronos. O Papa vinha logo atrás seguido de dois ajudantes, cada um levando uma almofada onde havia uma coroa feita de ouro e incrustada de pedras preciosas. Fez um pequeno sermão em latim antes de prosseguir e, em seguida, jogou algumas gotinhas de água benta no casal e nas coroas. Depois, Yuki se ajoelhou diante dele para receber o rico objeto, que se encaixou perfeitamente em sua cabeça.

- Recebo humildemente esta coroa e juro cumprir com o dever a mim conferido. – ele disse, antes de voltar a se sentar.

Logo, foi a vez de Tohru ser coroada e proferir as mesmas palavras que o marido, emocionada e ao mesmo tempo assustada por ter um grande dever a cumprir, talvez o maior de toda a sua vida.

- Oh, meu garotinho cresceu! Como o tempo passa rápido! Buuuáááááááá!! – Ayame chorou emocionado por ver que seu irmão finalmente havia se tornando um homem. Derrama algumas lágrimas de felicidade e inicia uma salva de palmas, que dura pouco mais de um minuto. Após isso, Tohru se levanta e agradece de coração ao comparecimento de todos e acrescenta que Kagura e Kyo gostariam de anunciar uma novidade.

Animada, Kagura sobe à plataforma dos tronos e começa:

- Eu, duquesa Kagura, venho agora anunciar que espero um filho de Kyo, primo de Sua Majestade Yuki Souma. Nos casaremos em breve e a festa será realizada aqui neste castelo, gostaria muito que vocês comparecessem! Obviamente enviá-los-ei um convite formal, todavia sempre é bom avisar com antecedência, não é? Obrigada pela atenção!

Mais aplausos foram ouvidos e muitas nobres mulheres, amigas de Kagura, foram cumprimentá-la e parabenizá-la pelo bebê que estava por vir. O ambiente ficou mais alegre do que nunca e aquele memorável – e cansativo – dia foi encerrado com uma alegre canção de "Parabéns para você" dirigida a Yuki, com direito a um bolo gigante e tudo, afinal o garoto fizera dezesseis anos no dia anterior, mas por conta de toda a correria não pôde comemorar devidamente seu aniversário.

No começo da noite, quando os convidados já haviam ido embora, Ayame apareceu com malas prontas ao lado de Shigure. Yuki estranhou e foi perguntar o que diabos seu irmão estava fazendo.

- Ora, eu já havia dito antes! A partir de hoje vou correr pelo mundo, conhecer novos países, novas paisagens, encontrar lugares nunca antes visitados, explorar o desconhecido! E Shigure vai me acompanhar nessa viagem!

- Estou muito animado! Até conseguimos convencer Hatori a vir conosco!

- Veja, ele está descendo! – disse Ayame. – E então, já se aprontou?

Yuki ficou surpreso. Perguntou a Hatori como os dois bobões conseguiram convencê-lo a participar daquela loucura.

- Fui ameaçado... E-Estou sendo arrastado por esses dois lunáticos, Yuki. Por favor, reze por mim para que eu sobreviva...

- Claro. Não hesite em fugir se algo der errado, OK?

- MUITO BEM, PESSOAL! – gritou Ayame, adquirindo a atenção de todos para si – Está na hora de partir! Primeira parada, residência de Hatori para que ele possa fazer as malas e assim finalmente prosseguiremos com a viagem!

- Mas, espera aí! Você vai sair agora, no escuro?

- Não tenho tempo a perder, meu querido irmão! O mundo é grande e a vida é curta! Mas, não se preocupem, eu voltarei para saber como estão as coisas!

- Eu não estou preocupado! – Yuki disse, emburrado. Depois, abriu um sorriso, convencendo-se de que Ayame era definitivamente um louco e nada mudaria seu jeito de ser. Como nunca antes, sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e assim o fez, dando palmadinhas em suas costas – Se cuida. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, ouviu?

- Obrigado.

Depois de curtas despedidas, o trio finalmente parte, deixando para trás muitas lembranças e os jovens incumbidos de iniciar um novo ciclo, uma nova fase da vida que seria talvez a mais longa e produtiva de todas. Não diriam adeus ao que ficou para trás, mas sim olá para o presente e o futuro que os esperava.

Hatsuharu e Isuzu, Kyo e Kagura e também outros integrantes da família Souma que ficariam por mais alguns dias no castelo antes de voltarem para suas casas e suas vidas, todos se recolheram aos seus respectivos aposentos, tão cansados estavam devido aos dois longos e agitados dias que vivenciaram. Kyoko, por sua vez, aproximara-se de Tohru, sorridente como sempre.

- Filha, também quero dizer que estou partindo.

- O que? Para onde, mamãe?

- Ora, para casa! Não é só porque não sou mais rainha e os reinos se juntaram que vou abandonar meu querido castelo, certo? Tomarei conta dele durante os dias em que ficarem por aqui. E quando forem passar alguns dias lá, nós mataremos a saudade.

- Mas quando você vai?

- Amanhã cedo. Agora vou dormir, pois estou esgotada!

- Está certo. Boa noite! – disse sorrindo e a abraçando.

- Até amanhã, querida. Boa noite, Yuki!

- Boa noite!

Viram-na se afastar até sumir de vista pelos corredores. Yuki suspirou e olhou para Tohru.

- Finalmente estamos a sós – respirou aliviado – Finalmente eu poderei fazer o que tanto quis durante todos esses anos, Tohru.

- Yuki... – ela sussurrou o nome dele, os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

Os corações de ambos estavam acelerados e, a cada centímetro que se aproximavam, os batimentos ficavam mais fortes. Num impulso, Yuki eliminou toda a distância de seus corpos e a abraçou. Abraçou-a fortemente, como sempre quisera. Finalmente podia realizar seu desejo de ter o corpo pequeno e frágil de Tohru completamente envolvido em seus braços, podia sentir o calor dela plenamente, a maciez de sua pele... Poderia ficar horas daquele jeito, acariciando-a as costas, o pescoço, os cabelos! Era como se nunca mais conseguisse desgrudar de sua amada. E Tohru sentia exatamente o mesmo. Também se sentia protegida, segura. Era incrível como apenas um abraço podia transmitir tantas sensações boas a duas pessoas carentes.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Yuki decidiu que estava na hora de avançar mais um passo. Pegou-a no colo, ela era leve, mesmo com o vestido que usava. Tohru assustou-se com a atitude repentina do garoto, mas logo sorriu e se deixou ser levada para o quarto dele. Quando lá chegaram, Yuki fechou a porta e a depositou na cama, gentil e cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

- Eu te amo, Tohru. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu realmente não sei como teria vivido se você não estivesse do meu lado por todos esses anos. Eu... Gostaria de te agradecer esta noite... De uma forma muito especial.

- Eu também te amo muito, Yuki! Eu... Também quero te agradecer... – ela respondeu, derramando algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Estava um pouco assustada, sim, sabia o que estava por vir. Mas também sabia que ele nunca a machucaria e a faria se sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo, como sempre o fez.

Yuki, por sua vez, estava um pouco inseguro. Não sabia exatamente por onde começar e não queria machucá-la de jeito nenhum. Resolveu então deixar a razão de lado e que seu coração comandasse suas ações. A luz da lua cheia iluminava completamente o quarto, permitindo que Yuki contemplasse cada parte do lindo rosto de Tohru. Ela também podia admirar a face perfeita de Yuki, que parecia ainda mais pálida ao refletir os raios do luar. Ele ajeitou-se ao lado dela na cama, segurando a cálida mão e a acariciando.

- Tudo vai dar certo, Tohru. Eu prometo.

- Obrigada – disse sorrindo. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e sentiu sua mão ser puxada para cima, levemente apertada contra o travesseiro macio.

- Eu é que agradeço – ele disse retribuindo o sorriso e em seguida se colocou por cima dela. Debruçou-se, alcançando os lábios da jovem e a beijando com vontade e volúpia, como se fosse a primeira vez que provava aquela boca quente e doce, sendo correspondido prontamente.

A mão livre de Tohru tocou a nuca dele, fazendo-o sentir gostosos arrepios por sua espinha. Tinha muita sensibilidade naquela parte do corpo, que ainda estava enfaixada devido aos ferimentos provocados por Ryou. Entretanto os dedos de Tohru não lhe machucavam, mas sim curavam a dor e transmitiam-lhe estranhas, porém ótimas sensações. Começava a sentir um formigamento em seu baixo ventre, que se intensificava ao beijar cada centímetro da pele dela, descendo lentamente, inebriado pelo perfume... Quando percebeu que havia chegado a um ponto crítico, olhou-a e percebeu que ela estava corada, mas não demonstrava preocupação. Com apenas um olhar, entendeu que podia prosseguir e rapidamente a fez sentar na cama para que pudesse despi-la. Primeiro, desceu as alças do vestido devagar e o tecido grosso e cheio de brilhantes foi caindo pelo abdome da garota. A parte de baixo seria a mais difícil de retirar, mas Yuki era habilidoso e conseguiu a façanha sem sequer amassar a peça de roupa. Depois desamarrou o espartilho, que saiu facilmente em suas mãos. Logo, todas as vestes já estavam no chão e Yuki parou alguns minutos apenas para poder observar a beleza daquele corpo à sua frente. Ficou maravilhado, sua esposa era perfeita. Quase não tinha mais coragem de tocá-la, pois era angelical. Mas o fogo que ardia por todo seu corpo falava mais alto que todas as outras vozes em sua cabeça e a verdade é que ele a queria mais do que nunca. Sentiu-se privilegiado por poder ser o único a tocá-la. Ela era sua. E naquele momento podia dizer isso com todas as letras.

Já, Tohru, achou estranho o fato de não se sentir constrangida por estar expondo o corpo daquela forma, mesmo que fosse para seu marido. Tudo era muito novo e curioso para ela, mas por alguma razão sentia que precisava continuar para poder entender o turbilhão de emoções e sensações que percorriam seu interior naquele momento. Sentiu um impulso de tirar a parte de cima da roupa de Yuki e foi o que fez, impressionando-o por ter tomado aquela atitude.

- Tohru, você realmente é imprevisível! – Yuki disse, rindo e ajudando-a a retirar as peças de roupa que seu irmão o fizera vestir.

- D-desculpe... E-eu apenas achei que... – encabulada e corada, ela tentou se explicar, apenas divertindo mais seu parceiro.

- Há, há, há! Baka, não precisa se desculpar – ele falou enquanto afagava a cabeça dela. – Você fica ainda mais fofa desse jeito, sabia? – acrescentou e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

- Hi, hi! Obrigada!

- Agora, vamos voltar ao que interessa... – a voz suave e sensual de Yuki foi sussurrada e seu olhar penetrante adentrou as pupilas da jovem, que sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar. Com apenas uma mão ele a guiou de volta à posição anterior, deitando-a, enquanto com a outra desabotoava a incômoda calça, em seguida a retirando juntamente com a roupa de baixo. Dessa vez, Tohru ficou realmente envergonhada e desviou os olhos para o teto. Yuki achou graça daquele gesto tão inocente e espontâneo e resolveu acalmá-la:

- Calma, não precisa ter vergonha, meu amor. Olhe para mim, vamos – segurou o queixo dela com delicadeza e guiou o rosto corado para frente, de modo que os olhares se encontrassem. – Não precisa olhar... er... para "lá" se não quiser... Mas olhe para mim, por favor. Você quer continuar?

- E-eu... D-desculpa...

- É só dizer "sim" ou "não". Não a forçarei a nada, você sabe. Pra falar a verdade, eu estou com medo também.

- S-sério? Bem, eu... Sim! Vamos continuar... A gente... Vai saber o que fazer.

- Tudo Bem. Mas primeiro você precisa se acalmar.

A voz de Yuki era tão reconfortante que o coração de Tohru já se acalmava apenas por ouvi-la. E quando as mãos mornas a tocaram, abraçando-a, todos os medos foram esquecidos. Era como se estivesse sendo embalada pelos braços de um anjo, tamanha era sua paz de espírito no momento.

Já não havia mais palavras que pudessem ser ditas pelos dois, pois o sentimento que pairava no ar já explicava tudo por si mesmo. Eles sabiam o que queriam, queriam estar unidos, queriam juntos ser um só e mostrar um ao outro que sentiam prazer e felicidade por estarem ligados através do amor. Yuki hesitou um pouco no começo, sabia que por mais que tentasse evitar, Tohru sentiria dor. Mas precisava seguir em frente e apagar aquela chama ardente que lhe consumia, sabia que ela também sentia o mesmo! E quando a bela jovem derramou lágrimas, ele as secou com beijos. As mãos, braços e pernas entrelaçados se movimentavam como numa dança, guiada pelo som de uma melodia nunca antes escutada pelos dois e aquela doce música aumentava seu ritmo à medida que o amor ia chegando ao ápice. Os gemidos e suspiros de dor e prazer invadiram a noite clara e o luar era a única testemunha daqueles atos...

* * *

**É, pessoal... o próximo capítulo é o Epílogo, a conclusão dessa fic, da qual eu tenho muito orgulho. Esse aqui foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever, porque eu sei que muita gente estava esperando ler o "momento de Yuki e Tohru", só que eu não queria colocá-lo de uma forma vulgar ou explícita, que não é a cara dessa fic e nem permitido devido à classificação (K+) xD então eu fiquei horas pensando em como poderia escrever um "hentai kawaii" xD e, assim, resolvi fazê-lo de forma, digamos, mais subjetiva, mais poética. Não sei se consegui, mas achei que ficou bom. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado n.n' **

**Ah, o Epílogo já está pronto, ele está bem curtinho, então não demorarei muito para postá-lo, ok? **

**See ya! o/**

**PS: helo, minha querida irmãzinha, eu adoraria entrar para o guiness junto com você! \o/**


	21. Chapter 21

**E aqui está meu presente de ano novo atrasado xD** **A conclusão de Era uma vez! **

**Epílogo**

Era um dia de outono. As folhas das árvores já começavam a cair, dando lugar aos frutos. O céu estava nublado e o tempo, um pouco frio, o que trazia certa paz e tristeza ao aspecto da paisagem. Tudo estava calmo, exceto em um quarto do palácio...

- Força, Kagura! Seu bebê está nascendo! – gritava Machi, que não mais era serviçal e passara a ser dama de companhia da Imperatriz, uma espécie de secretária, que tinha muitos privilégios. Seu irmão, Kakeru, e sua melhor amiga Kimi também ganharam funções importantes dentro do castelo e Manabe ficou muito amigo do Imperador, por causa de seu jeito brincalhão e sorridente de sempre.

- N-não consigo...! Kyoooooo!!! Me ajude, seu idioootaaaa!!! – exclamava Kagura, sentindo fortes dores por causa das contrações, e ficando irritada por isso.

- Ele não pode, Kagura! Está do lado de fora do quarto, rezando por você.

- Eu o quero aqui AGORAAAA, BUÁAAAA!!

- Eu vou chamá-lo! – disse Tohru, que estava ao lado da amiga. – Tenha calma, por favor! – correu para fora do quarto e encontrou um Kyo muito impaciente andando de um lado para o outro no corredor. Yuki e Hatsuharu tentavam acalmá-lo, em vão.

- Kyo! Kyo! A Kagura disse que quer você lá imediatamente!

- Não... Eu não vou conseguir ver...

- Por favor, ela precisa de você!

- Vai lá, cara! – Haru exclamou. – Não precisa ver, feche os olhos e segure a mão dela, pronto!

- Isso! Vamos, Kyo, sem você ela não vai conseguir!

- Tu-tu-tudo bem... – tremendo de nervoso e ansiedade, ele adentra o aposento e na hora seu coração amolece como manteiga derretida ao ver a cara de sofrimento de Kagura. Sem pestanejar vai até ela, segura sua mão e a olha.

- K-kyo... aaaaahhhhhh!!

- M-minha mão... – ele resmunga, a mão latejando ao ser tão fortemente apertada. Mas se recompõe, sabendo que a dor de sua pareceria era muito maior.

- Estou vendo-o, Kagura! – Machi avisa cheia de felicidade. – Falta pouco, vamos!

- S-sim!

3, 2, 1...

E finalmente ouve-se o choro da criança. Todos adentram o quarto depressa enquanto Machi limpa o bebê e o enrola em uma toalha, entregando-o em seguida para Kagura. Kyo lhe dá um beijo nos lábios e os dois ficam apreciando a bela criaturinha recém-nascida.

- É um menino.

- Parabéns aos novos papais! – todos disseram alegres e prontos para comemorar a chegada de mais um membro à família Souma.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – perguntou Kagura.

- Que tal... Akito? – Kyo respondeu.

Todos gostaram da idéia de homenagear aquela que foi a grande maga da família Souma. Além disso, Akito significa "filho do outono", portanto combinava perfeitamente com a ocasião e a data em que ele nascera.

Dois anos depois, era a vez de Yuki e Tohru serem presenteados com um lindo casal de gêmeos, a quem deram os nomes de Tsukihime para a menina, que significa "princesa da lua", e Kazuhiko para o menino, que significa "príncipe harmonioso" e seria o novo herdeiro do trono.

Aquela nova geração era muito especial, pois todos nasceram com algo em comum: o dom da magia. Ao longo dos anos, desenvolveram seus poderes, sempre ensinados a praticar o bem, para que assim pudessem se tornar grandes magos. Seus pais tinham muito orgulho deles, mesmo que vez ou outra se metessem em confusões, afinal eram Soumas! Mas os dias que se passavam eram sempre divertidos e cheios de aventuras que renderiam muitas lembranças e histórias para as próximas gerações.

E assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre.

Fim.

* * *

**Olá! Espero que vocês não tenham achado tosco esse "e todos viveram felizes para sempre". Mas, afinal, todo conto de fadas tem que ter um, certo? Estou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo por ter terminado essa fic. Triste, porque foi uma das histórias que eu mais gostei de escrever, e feliz, porque eu pude concluí-la do jeito que eu queria e, querendo ou não, é uma coisa a menos para se pensar xD **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram e mandaram reviews. Amo todos vocês! E também gostaria de me desculpar por demorar tanto em postar os capítulos... Vocês me perdoam, não é? Plis!**

**No mais, desejo que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu!**

**Que 2009 seja uma ano mágico e até mais o/**

**Kimi-chan**

**12/01/2009**


End file.
